Of Being Gay and Falling in Love
by BadgerInMySoup
Summary: Three summers ago, Blaine Anderson kissed Kurt Hummel at a party. Last year, they became best friends. Now, they're juniors, trying to survive in a homophobic high school and deal with their ever growing feelings. Sequel to 'Rocky Friendships' AU season 2
1. Auditions

AN- Hi everyone! Welcome to the sequel of the fabulous story, Of Rocky Friendships and Finding Yourself. This is the season 2 version of my universe. I hope everyone enjoys!

Also: Happy 21st Birthday Chris Colfer!

* * *

><p>Blaine's not even fully unpacked when there's a knock on his door and his mother is popping her head in.<p>

"Hey," She smiles softly.

Things had gotten better, over the summer. That month in Florida helped everyone. While his mother and father weren't totally seeing eye-to-eye yet on Blaine's acceptance, they were all long past the awkward silences and distant stares.

"Your…_friend_ Kurt is here."

Blaine smiles. "Thanks mom."

She slips away and Kurt bursts into his room, all smiles and glowing eyes.

"Blaine!"

He wraps the shorter boy in a warm hug that Blaine eagerly returns. They pull apart, both grinning broadly and Kurt sinks onto the bed and looks up at Blaine winningly.

"I missed you so much! How was your vacation, tell me everything, skip no details at all!"

Blaine chuckles. "I missed you too. It was fine. We stayed with my aunt and uncle which was great because they are very, very religious and they had their gay nephew in the same house. I found six different bibles in my room and woke up at least twice with my aunt saying a prayer over my head."

"Ew," Kurt says sympathetically. "They sound insane."

"Oh yeah. We took a couple weeks and went off to Orlando. Disney World and all that jazz. That was fun. Mikey and I went toe-to-toe on some Buzz Lightyear game. I won of course."

"Of course."

"And," Blaine grins. "I met someone."

Kurt doesn't expect the lurch in his stomach after those words slip out. The joy radiating off of Blaine tweaks at Kurt's nerves and he shakes off the feeling of jealousy, telling himself he was only upset because Blaine managed to find a boyfriend before he could.

"Do tell."

"His name is Adam. He was at the same hotel we were staying at. There was some definite flirting, then he asked me out on Thursday and we dated pretty casually the whole time I was there. It was nice."

"Are you going to see him again?"

Blaine chuckles. "No. It was mutually agreed that it was a summer thing."

"I'm so jealous," Kurt sighs, "I want a summer fling. I want a fall fling. I just want a fricken fling."

"You will," Blaine assures. "Now, enough about me, tell me about your month."

"Boring. Boring. Boring. And, oh yeah, boring. Finn and Rachel sucked face, Mercedes and I went shopping. The usual. But enough about my boring month- didja buy me something?"

Blaine chuckles and grabs a bag off the desk. He tosses it to Kurt. "Of course I did."

Kurt squeals like the little kid he totally is on the inside and Blaine sits down next to him on the bed, content.

He pulls a small, plush Pinnocchio doll out of the bag, then looks at Blaine.

"Really?"

"What?" Blaine asks, chuckling. "I saw it and I immediately thought of you. What with the fact that you used to look a lot like that little guy."

Which, Blaine can't help but notice, is definitely not the case anymore. Kurt really grew over the summer, losing his baby-fat and growing a couple inches. He, well, he's a lot more attractive now.

And then he tells himself to stop because he's over Kurt, remember?

Kurt groans. "You're lucky I like you."

Blaine just smiles.

* * *

><p>After Kurt leaves and the Anderson family gets through a no longer as awkward still kind of awkward dinner, Blaine drives over to Rachel's house.<p>

She opens the door and tackles him in a hug.

"Blane! Oh my goodness, I'm so happy to see you. How was vacation?"

She drags him into the living room and forces him down on the couch. He chuckles.

"It was great. I went to Disney world. And before you ask, yes, I brought you back something."

She beams.

"Also," And he can't stop the mega-wide grin from popping up on his face, "I met someone."

"Ooh. Do tell."

"His name is Adam. We had some fun dates and then we went our separate ways. Just a fun summer fling."

"Are you still in love with Kurt?" she asks quietly.

He shakes his head. "I was never in love with Kurt, Rachel. But, I no longer have feelings for him. We've already talked through the awkward parts earlier in the summer, where I saw his points and we agreed not to let anything mess up our friendship. And, now, after Adam- I'm more sure than ever that Kurt and I can be just friends."

"Okay," she smiles, "Good. I'm very happy for you Blaine. Now. What did you buy me?"

Blaine chuckles and pulls a small bag out of his coat pocket. It's a princess crown, because, honestly nothing suits Rachel more.

* * *

><p>Blaine is accosted by Jacob-Ben Israel when he walks inside the school.<p>

It's his first day back in McKinley High and it's definitely not off to a good start when Jacob thrusts a microphone in his face.

"What do you say about the rumors that you hooked up with a pool boy over the summer?"

Blaine stares. "What?"

"And rumors that you are completely and totally in love with Kurt Hummel?"

"Uh, false," Blaine says, "To both accounts."

He's saved from answering another question when Kurt walks by. Their eyes meet and they exchange smiles until Jacob chases Kurt into the men's room.

A second later, he pops out and makes a grand speech about seeing saying things to his face.

Then Azimio slushies him.

Looks like another year of this stuff.

* * *

><p>Kurt wipes away as much of the red dye as he can before he's pushed gently into the bathroom.<p>

"This feels very familiar," Blaine quips.

Kurt grins despite everything. "This is the best welcome back I've ever gotten."

Blaine pulls a washcloth out of his own bag. Kurt notices.

"You've learned. I'm so proud."

The shorter boy rolls his eyes and wets the cloth. "Yeah, yeah."

He starts to gently clean off Kurt's face. The taller boy's eyes search him carefully.

"It's a good thing you got over…you know…otherwise this would be awkward."

Blaine pauses. Kurt closes his eyes.

"Or I just made it awkward. I'm sorry, I-"

"Kurt, it's fine," Blaine smiles assuredly. "It's not awkward, it never was awkward."

"Good," Kurt says.

Blaine finishes and rinses off the washcloth as best as he can.

"I'll see you in glee later?"

Kurt nods. "Definitely."

* * *

><p>They need more members.<p>

Rachel declares that more people equals more dance moves and enough to impress the judges and beat Vocal Adrenaline.

Mr. Schue, having read Jacob's blog, settles on a newer song for them to sing, to entice people to join.

And that's how Blaine finds himself in the courtyard, dressed in baggy jeans and bling, singing 'Empire State of Mind'

No one really takes notice of them. Which sucks because it only means they're still on the bottom. At least nobody threw anything at them.

Blaine is the first to stand.

"I need to get out of his outfit now."

Kurt is quick to join him. "I agree. These jeans? Way too baggy. And I hate bling."

"I like the hair though," Blaine says, and ruffles it as if to prove his point.

Kurt sends him a death glare. "Do. Not. Touch. The hair."

Blaine grins. "Excuse me."

Kurt sighs. "I suppose you're excused."

* * *

><p>The new football coach kind of scares Blaine.<p>

She cuts everyone right off the bat and starts tryouts completely over. Which could be a good thing, Blaine thinks, as maybe there's a slim chance Karofsky could be cut.

He notices a new face in the locker-room. A blonde haired, big lipped new face and he thinks he's kind of cute.

He notices Finn shooting looks at him too which weirds him out a little because, Finn, you're straight right?

Then pizzas randomly show up and they're forced to eat four slices.

The first ten to puke are off the team.

Yeah. She's definitely crazy.

* * *

><p>"I changed my mind," Rachel announces as she walks up to Blaine later that day. "We don't need new members. We're fine."<p>

"What did you do?"

"What?" Rachel sputters. "Why do you think? I, I just feel that our family shouldn't welcome anyone else. What if we get another gay boy and he swipes Kurt right from under your nose."

"First, Rachel, shut up. Second, I don't have feelings for Kurt. I got over him, as you well know. Third, don't spread that. You know I don't want the whole school to know."

She frowns. "Sorry. I just feel that our glee club is filled enough. We don't need anyone else. Especially girls who are shorter than me with a maybe slightly better voice."

"What?"

"Nothing," Rachel shakes her head. Then beams as Finn walks up to them.

The taller boy leans down to kiss her and then grins at Blaine.

"Hey, you doing anything right now?"

"No."

"Impromptu guys meeting in the choir room in like five minutes okay?"

Then he continues to suck face with Rachel.

* * *

><p>So, cute boy is in the choir room when Blaine walks in.<p>

"I heard him sing in the locker room," Finn says quietly. "Asked him to tryout."

"Oh, that's why you were looking at him."

"What?"

"Nothing."

The cute boy's name is Sam Evans. He likes comic books and turns a sex joke around on Puck. The boys instantly approve.

They approve even more when he starts singing 'Billionaire' and sounds really, really good.

Blaine and Puck grab guitars and rock out behind Sam, playing a guitar of his own, and Artie handles all the rapping.

Sam is impressed. He'll audition again.

Sweet.

* * *

><p>"Who's this Sunshine girl that Rachel is terrified of?"<p>

Blaine looks up from his textbook. He and Kurt are doing homework in Kurt's kitchen.

"What?"

"Rachel came into the choir room with some lame story about how she didn't want a girl to join glee club because she's a really good singer and could possibly damage mine and Mercedes' chances at getting solos."

"Huh. She never mentioned a name, but she did mention a girl," he sighs. "Oh, Rachel."

"I figured if anyone can get through to her, it's you," Kurt explains. "Other than Finn, you are the only one with the cure for Rachel-crazy."

Blaine chuckles. "It's a job title I'm proud of, I assure you."

"Sometimes she just needs a silencio charm."

Blaine freezes. Looks at Kurt who does not look at him.

"You finally watched Harry Potter?"

Kurt shrugs. "I gave it a shot while you were gone."

"And?" Blaine prompts.

"It was fine."

"Just fine, Kurt-"

"Alright," And Kurt finally looks up, grinning broadly. "It was amazing."

Blaine beams. "I told you. We need to get together and watch them all soon. We can make comments the whole time!"

Kurt sighs. "You're such a nerd."

Blaine just sticks his tongue out at him.

* * *

><p>Blaine's in the locker room the next day when Finn wheels Artie inside, announcing that the crippled boy planned on trying out for the football team.<p>

Coach Bieste loses her shit.

She starts screaming at Finn about how this is such a joke and why was he trying to make her look stupid and then she's kicking him off the team and Blaine can't stop himself from interfering.

"Coach, Finn wasn't trying to-"

She turns on him. "Not another word, Anderson, or you're out just like him."

Finn catches his eye over her shoulder. Shakes his head once. Blaine steps back.

* * *

><p>"She just kicked him off the team? That's cold."<p>

Kurt is at his locker with Blaine, who just disclosed the events from the locker room.

"I wanted to step in but Finn wouldn't let me. You should have seen his face, he was crushed."

Kurt sighs. "This year is really starting to feel worse than last year."

Before Blaine can answer, Santana storms by, her eyes focused on Quinn. The boys watch as the girls begin to snap, then yell, then fight.

"Should we…should we try to break it up?" Blaine asks.

Kurt shrugs. "Push comes to shove, Santana kills Quinn and then we are free from her for good."

Mr. Schue breaks it up before anything can really happen.

* * *

><p>Rachel sent Sunshine to a crack house.<p>

Really.

Blaine finds her pouting in the choir room after word gets out. She's sitting at the piano and playing a few of the keys. He sinks down next to her.

"Are you here to yell at me too?"

"Rachel. You sent a girl to a crack house. You're lucky Schue didn't call the cops on you."

"It wasn't an active one, Blaine!"

He stares at her. She sighs. "Not the best defense, I know. I just…I didn't want to be upstaged Blaine. What if she's so amazing that everyone loves her and I stop getting solos and then the club doesn't need me? I'm convinced the only reason they haven't demanded me kicked out is because I have talent. Then this girl will come along and be better and they won't want me anymore."

Blaine wraps an arm around her shoulders and brings her closer.

"Look, I can't promise that they all love you. And I can't say you didn't mess up because you did, Rach. But even if there's a club wide vote to kick you out, I'll stand behind you and make sure they keep you in, okay?"

She sniffles and looks at him with watery eyes. "Thank you, Blaine. That means a lot to me."

"Of course, Rach."

* * *

><p>So, Sam balks on his audition after seeing the treatment Finn's got and Sunshine somehow got drafted by Vocal Adrenaline.<p>

So they don't have any new members.

Mercedes is beyond angry.

"Sunshine was amazing. Okay, she blew us all away with her audition and Rachel had to ruin it for us. She is such a freaking diva."

Kurt opens his mouth, like he might agree and start bitching too. But then he glances at Blaine, who looks like he really wants to say something but is trying to not upset the somewhat truce he and Mercedes had managed to make.

"'Cedes, stop," Kurt says quietly.

"What? Kurt, she-"

"I know. She messed up. But being angry isn't going to fix anything, okay? So we're going to get over it and work to forgive her. Okay?"

She looks unhappy with this but agrees.

"Thanks," Blaine says quietly.

"I figure I'll try to be nicer to her this year, considering she's like your biff or something."

"Well, I would hope my two best friends get along."

"'Best friend'? Blaine, I am flattered."

"As you should be," Blaine agrees.

Kurt hits his shoulder. Then he gets up and joins Mercedes and Mike as they start doing some dances. He twirls a little and Blaine can't help but chuckle.

He's already predicting it will be an insane year. And he can't wait.

* * *

><p>AN- Thanks for reading!<p> 


	2. Britney Brittany

AN- Oh you guys! The response for chapter one was amazing, thank you all. Here is chapter 2: Britney/Brittany. Read the bottom AN when you're done, as I explain why I did a certain thing. I hope you are enjoying season 2!

* * *

><p>Blaine doesn't like Britney Spears.<p>

He never plans on saying anything because he treasures his friendship with Kurt far too much.

But when his best friend speaks up about the club performing Britney songs, Blaine panics slightly because his secret might get out and Kurt could kill him.

He almost high-fives their instructor when Mr. Schue kills any plans because "Britney is not a good role model."

Of course, it sucks when Kurt looks all disappointed throughout the rest of the meeting.

"Tough luck," Blaine sympathizes as they grab their bags later.

Kurt shrugs. "I could keep trying. Maybe I should keep trying."

"I don't know, Mr. Schue sounded pretty final."

Kurt's frown deepens.

* * *

><p>Kurt ignores the dentist on principle.<p>

He's angry at Mr. Schue because he never listens to a thing any of them say. He makes sure to alert Mr. Schue that more people want them to do Britney.

Miss Pillsbury's very attractive boyfriend hands them all little pills to chew to test their plaque problems. Kurt chews his with an attitude and glances to his right to see Blaine isn't chewing his. It's in his hand and Blaine's lips are shut tight.

"Why aren't you chewing?" Kurt mutters.

"I don't trust it," Blaine mutters back. "It could be full of like cyanide or something."

Kurt gives him a look. When all the attention turns on Rachel's plaqued out mouth, he sees Blaine subtly drop the chewable onto the floor and smile, like, check it out guys, no plaque.

Kurt is suspicious.

* * *

><p>He drives to Blaine's house after school to get some answers.<p>

Michael answers the door.

"Hey Kurt!" he greets eagerly. "I didn't know Blaine was having company is Rachel coming?"

Kurt blinks. "Uh, no."

The youngest Anderson deflates. "Oh. Fine. I'll let Blaine know you're here."

Kurt follows him into the house and winces when Michael shouts up the stairs to Blaine.

"He'll be right down. What are you doing here anyway?"

"Oh, we had a dentist talk to the glee club at school and Blaine acted kind of weird. Just curious as to why."

"Oh. Yeah, he's scared shitless of the dentist."

"What?"

"Yeah, he always was as a kid. He hasn't been to the dentist in like three years."

Just then, Blaine walks into the hall. He grins at Kurt.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

"You haven't been to the dentist in three years?" Kurt exclaims. "You kissed…people and you haven't been to the dentist in three years?"

Blaine glares at Michael.

"I'm going to kill you."

Michael isn't fazed. "Who have you been kissing?" Suddenly, he glares. "Was it Rachel?"

"Michael. Go. Away."

Michel does, but not before hitting his shoulder against Blaine's as he walks upstairs. Blaine motions for Kurt to follow him into the kitchen.

"Why is your brother obsessed with Rachel?"

"He's like in love with her. Or something. He saw her in a bikini over the summer, when I threw that pool party. Remember?"

"Ah. Now, what's this about you not going to the dentist? Is that why you didn't chew that tablet?"

"The dentist always gave me the creeps as a kid," Blaine shrugs. "I would put up a huge fight with my parents and it was always an experience. As soon as I got old enough to make my own appointment, I…didn't."

"Blaine that's not healthy."

"What? I brush and floss every day. I'm clean."

"You need a dentist. Look, Blaine, you're my friend and friends help each other. So, we're going to work on this whole phobia deal."

Blaine stares. "You're just really grossed out that I kissed you, aren't you?"

Kurt fights back a shudder. "Not at all."

* * *

><p>After Brittany and Santana share their own "Britney-fantasies-of-power", Kurt is more determined than ever to convince Mr. Schue to let them do Britney.<p>

And he's sick and tired of Schue always, always, always telling them no so he can't help it when he sort of really snaps.

"Why are you so fricken uptight all the time!"

There's a silence in the choir room. Santana looks like she can't believe that just happened. Rachel is trying really, really hard not to laugh and Blaine has given up all pretenses and is snickering quietly into his hand.

Kurt gets sent to the office.

He goes out with his head held high, kilt swishing.

* * *

><p>Blaine hates Kurt right now.<p>

He doesn't _want_ to hate Kurt. But Kurt is currently driving toward the dentist office. With Blaine in the passenger seat. With the intent to make Blaine get a check-up.

So. Yeah. The hatred is there.

When they arrive at the office, Kurt exits the car, locks the door, and only unlocks it when he's right outside the passenger door, thwarting any of Blaine's numerously planned escapes.

He all but drags Blaine into the office and signs them up at the desk. Then they sit in the chairs and Kurt grabs the first magazine he can find.

"Why did you have to take me?" Blaine mumbles, his arms crossed petulantly over his chest.

"Because your parents had to work. You're lucky Michael didn't come with us."

"Kurt, I will buy you every and all Lady Gaga merchandise you can find if we go home. Right now."

"No."

"RENT CDs?"

"No."

"Kuuuuurt!" Blaine whines. Actually whines. "Don't make me do this."

He puts his head on Kurt's shoulder and uses his best adorable puppy-dog eyes. Kurt gives him a frosty glance just as the door opens and Miss Pillsbury's dentist boyfriend, Dr. Carl Howell, walks in.

"Blaine Anderson?"

Kurt grabs the collar of Blaine's shirt as he attempts to make a run for it and shoves him towards the dentist. The older man blinks.

"Is he okay?"

"Just terrified," Kurt says dryly. "Don't worry about it."

Carl looks at Blaine carefully. "Er. Okay! Let's go get your teeth clean, sport."

Blaine shoots Kurt one more hopeless look as he's pulled into the back.

* * *

><p>Blaine feels really uncomfortable in this chair and he keeps eyeing the drill and other tools on the small table next to him.<p>

"So…how long have you been a dentist?"

Carl washes his hands as he answers. "About six years. Legally though only a year."

Blaine's eyes widen. Carl laughs.

"I'm just kidding. Wow, you really are terrified, aren't you?"

Blaine says nothing. Just continues to eye the tools.

"Okay, we are definitely going to up the dosage on this gas," Carl mutters.

Then he slips a mask onto Blaine's face (quickly) and instructs him to take deep calming breathes.

And, after a few minutes, wow. Blaine sort of forgets why he's panicking. Because this is really, really nice. Like, this chair? It's beyond comfortable. And Carl seems like a nice guy. He's grinning! In a way that is not evil at all. Is that music playing? Blaine likes music. This music sounds kind of familiar…oh, God. Is he having a Britney Spears fantasy? He doesn't even like Britney Spears!

"So, why did you want to become a dentist?"

Carl's head appears and he opens his mouth, "When I was younger, just a bad little kid."

What? Bad? Dude, you so weren't bad. You are awesome.

"My momma noticed funny things I did."

What funny things? This gas? Because this gas is really funny.

"Like shooting puppies with a BB gun."

Wait. What? Blaine's panic begins to set in again. Especially when Carl boasts about poisoning guppies and bashing kitties on the head and oh my God he's going to kill Blaine.

Blaine starts struggling with the armrest of the chair as Carl's back is turned and he manages lift it up, falling out of the chair with a loud thump. He scrambles to his feet and darts out of the door.

* * *

><p>Kurt is just about to reach for a People magazine when the door bursts open and he looks up in time to see Blaine running clumsily through the waiting room.<p>

He groans. Then gets up and chases after him.

He finds Blaine at the car, tugging effortlessly on the passenger door handle, whimpering for the door to open already.

"Blaine what happened in there?"

"I refuse to go back to that dentist, Kurt," Blaine slurs a little. "It is not happening. He told me that he bashes in the heads of kittens. Kittens!"

"...Did he also tell you he poisoned fish and shot puppies with a BB gun?"

"Yes! Did he tell you this too?"

Kurt sighs. "Blaine, that is the dentist song from Little Shop of Horrors! We just watched that movie last weekend. You had your own Britney Spears fantasy but your panic must have turned it from a strengthening one to a crippling fear one."

"Oh," and Blaine looks a little relieved, "That's good. I don't like Britney Spears."

"What?"

"What?"

"All right you're still high. I think I better get you home."

Blaine nods his agreement and tugs on the door handle a little more to prove his point.

* * *

><p>Kurt takes Blaine home so he can sleep off the gas and hopefully they can try this again another day.<p>

Michael is waiting for them when they arrive.

"Hey, big bro. How did it go?"

"Kittens!"

"He's a little high off the gas," Kurt explains. "Can you help me get him to his room?"

"Sure."

Michael puts Blaine's left arm around his neck and, with Kurt supporting Blaine's right, they gently maneuver him up the steps and into his bedroom.

"I got him," Michael offers. And as soon as Kurt steps away, he tosses Blaine onto the bed.

"Weee!" Blaine cheers.

"At least he's no longer singing Little Shop of Horror songs under his breath," Kurt says dryly.

Michael perks up. "I think I have that movie. I'll be right back."

"Michael, no," Kurt goes to follow but Blaine suddenly grabs his hand and pulls Kurt down onto the bed, right on top of him.

"Kuuuuurt. I don't like the dentist," Blaine mumbles.

Kurt awkwardly pats Blaine's shoulder. "I know. But you're going to have to go back."

Blaine pouts. "Really?"

"Really. I'll take you but this time I'll go in the room with you, okay?"

The shorter boy ponders this before smiling widely.

"Okay! Thank you, Kurt. I'm so lucky to have a friend like you."

And then he snuggles into Kurt's body, throwing an arm around Kurt's chest and burying his nose into his shoulder. And Kurt just sort of looks down at him. Because, well, yeah. Blaine's his best friend. And that's all they are, Kurt's never thought of anything else. But, well, Blaine got really tan over the summer, okay? And, his shirt is sort of tight against his body. And, Kurt can't help but notice, his body kind of just fits against Kurt's. Perfectly.

"Okay, I found my DVD-whoa," Michael stops in the doorway. "Er, am I walking in on something?"

"No!" Kurt sputters, trying to loosen Blaine's death grip on him. "Your brother is very needy when he's on drugs."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"You could help me, you know."

"Nah, this is more fun."

When Kurt finally breaks free, he makes sure to smack Michael on the back of the head before he leaves.

* * *

><p>The next day, Rachel shows up at Blaine's house.<p>

He was still feeling kind of funky from the drugs, so his mom had let him stay home from school. Kurt had texted, promising to bring his homework.

It was Rachel, however, who walked into his house carrying a few textbooks and wearing an outfit that looked exactly like the one Britney Spears wore in her 'Hit me one more time' video.

What? Blaine knows music stuff.

"Rachel. What are you wearing?"

"I had a Britney epiphany at the dentist the other day," she explains as she dumps the books into his arms and walks towards the living room. Blaine follows, juggling his books with skill. "And after Santana insulted my clothes for the hundred-odd time, I decided it was time to try a new look. Do you like it?"

At that moment, Michael walks in. He freezes, and stares at Rachel with wide eyes. His mouth drops and Blaine swears he sees drool.

"Michael. Go away."

His younger brother continues to stare so Blaine drops his books onto the couch and grabs Michael's arm, dragging him out into the hall.

"Dude…"

"She has a boyfriend," Blaine reminds him. "Plus, you're thirteen."

"Fuck everything."

"Language."

He sends Michael back upstairs and moves back towards the living room. Rachel beams at him.

"So, Kurt told me you were having some dentist problem. Would you like to borrow Britney's biography when you go back? It might help your vision."

"I'm good, Rach. Thanks."

She leaves it at his house anyway.

* * *

><p>The next day in glee club, Mr. Schue finally relents.<p>

He agrees to let them do Britney Spears for the homecoming assembly as long as he can sing along.

Blaine groans quietly as everyone cheers. First the dentist, now this. What an awesome fricken week.

"Hey," Kurt says quietly. "I'm sorry this is turning out to be so sucky for you."

"What do you mean?"

"I know you don't like Britney. You told me when you were high as a kite on laughing gas."

Blaine grins ruefully. "Sorry."

"Blaine, why would I care? We don't have to agree on every little thing. If you want, I'm sure Mr. Schue will let you sit this performance out."

"I don't know, Kurt. Britney Spears has helped our own Brit and Rachel come into their own you know? Maybe doing this song will help, I don't know, me to find the courage to go to the dentist?"

He says the last part quietly because they're still in glee club and Kurt smiles at him.

"Okay. And I already promised I'll go into the room with you."

"Really. I do not remember that. At all."

Kurt flushes a little. "I figured."

* * *

><p>They perform 'Toxic' in front of the school and everyone goes gaga over it. Some people (Jacob Ben Isreal) go a little <em>too<em> gaga and Coach Sylvester hits the fire alarm and causes a mass panic.

The performance does some good though. Rachel decides to go back to her own clothes and Brittany has a new level of confidence that no one can shake.

And Blaine? Blaine decides to go back to the dentist.

True to his word, Kurt goes with him into the room and holds his hand as Carl puts the mask on him. Blaine takes a few calming breathes and this time, Dr. Howell does not break out into song.

And anytime he feels a little panicky, he squeezes Kurt's hand.

And he's always reassured when Kurt squeezes back.

* * *

><p>AN- Oh, Kurt, are you starting to feel a little something-something? So, my friends and I were all highly disappointed that John Stamos never sang the Dentist song on the show. Also, BB is such a bad episode for plots. So, I combined my wishes and my lack of an idea for this episode. I hope you guys like!


	3. Grilled Cheesus

AN- Grilled Cheesus is one of my favorite episodes just because Chris Colfer is so freaking talented. However: everyone else in the episode annoyed the heck out of me. Especially Mercedes (I really don't like her) who suddenly doesn't know how to talk to her best friend while his FATHER is in a COMA because he doesn't believe in God? It's like, honey, you take him to the movies, to talk to him about Vogue, you act like a best friend and get his mind off of it. And I think everyone else should have backed off and given Kurt their thoughts, but not their prayers. They didn't respect his lack of beliefs.

Sorry- ending rant. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

**Violethillbeautiful- **I did get your review and I appreciate your comments very much, but I already have all the episodes planned out and I'm trying to stay as close to canon as possible. There are things you mentioned about Duets that I have already put in there but as for Kurt and Blaine actually getting together...

On to the story!

* * *

><p>Kurt walks into glee and he's really, really annoyed.<p>

Blaine raises his eyebrows at him as Kurt sinks into the chair next to him.

"What's wrong?"

"My dad is being impossible!" Kurt rants. "Excuse me for wanting to spend a Friday night with my friends rather than my dad and his girlfriend."

"Oh, did you get in trouble for the Sound of Music thing? Because we can cancel."

"No! Blaine, I am a teenager and he needs to accept that I won't be home every Friday," Kurt takes a deep breath, then beams. "Besides, we're going to have a blast."

Blaine grins back at him. "Yeah we are!"

The rest of glee shuffles in and Finn takes the floor to announce that a man has recently come into his life.

Jesus Christ.

And Mercedes and Quinn are all happy that they're getting some Church into glee and Puck and Rachel are annoyed because they're Jewish and Kurt doesn't care because he doesn't go to Church.

Puck sings 'Only the good die young' and Blaine sees Kurt sitting off to the side as everyone else gets up and rocks out.

* * *

><p>So, the school day passes really quickly and before he knows it, Blaine is at home, waiting for Kurt so they can go have awesome fun times.<p>

The show starts at 7:00. When Kurt still hasn't shown up by 6:30, Blaine gets a little worried.

"He totally stood you up," Michael offers helpfully.

"Shut up, Michael."

"Do you think Rachel likes Sound of Music? If you aren't using those tickets…"

Blaine ignores him and stares at the clock as the second hand ticks over and over.

"Maybe I should call him?"

Michael shrugs. "Or deal with the fact that he stood you up. And give me the tickets. And Rachel's number."

Blaine ignores him once again and presses the one button on his phone (Kurt's speed dial) and waits. After a few rings, Kurt finally answers.

"Hello?"

"Hey. I was worried about you. What's happened, we were supposed to meet up for the Sound of Music."

There's silence and then Blaine hears a sob rip through the other end.

"Kurt? Kurt what's wrong?"

Michael looks up at the seriousness of Blaine's tone but all Blaine's focus is on the voice at the other end.

"Kurt, talk to me, please. Tell me what's wrong?"

"My d-dad," Kurt cries. "Heart-attack."

Blaine sinks down onto the couch. "Oh my God…Kurt."

"What?" Michael pokes his brother. "What's wrong?"

"Do you want me to come over?"

"No-"

"I'm coming over."

Blaine hangs up the phone before Kurt can argue and rushes towards the front door. Michael follows.

"Dude! What the hell?"

"Language," Blaine calls idly over his shoulder. "Let mom and dad know I went to Kurt's. His dad had a heart attack and he shouldn't be alone right now."

He bolts out the door before anyone can stop him.

* * *

><p>Kurt's house is eerily dark when Blaine pulls up. The door is unlocked and he slips inside, calling out for his best friend.<p>

"In here," a quiet voice responds.

Blaine walks into the living room and flicks on a light. Kurt is curled up on the couch, looking at the wall, his knees drawn up to his chest.

"Hey," Blaine says quietly, sinking down onto the couch.

"I was at the hospital all day," Kurt says, and his voice is hoarse from crying all day. "Carole sent me home to shower and sleep or eat."

"Have you eaten?" Blaine asks.

Kurt shakes his head. "Not hungry."

"Okay, you need to eat, Kurt. I'm going to make you something real quick. Then we're going to turn on the TV and you'll try to nap."

It scares Blaine that Kurt doesn't even try to fight him. That stubborn as all get Kurt Hummel is sitting on that couch and letting Blaine basically order him around.

Blaine squeezes Kurt's shoulder. He turns on the TV and goes into the kitchen to make the some grilled cheeses.

His phone goes off when he's in the kitchen. He checks the Id; it's his mom.

"Hey mom."

"Blaine honey, it's late."

"Mom, Kurt's dad had a heart attack and there's no one here to take care of him. I'm going to stay here for a while. I'll go to school, don't worry. But, I can't leave him alone."

"Blaine, I'm not sure I feel comfortable with you staying…I mean."

"I'm not going to have sex with him, mom," Blaine says dryly. "He needs a friend okay?"

Silence. "Okay. I'll bring a bag of clothes over tomorrow. Tell Kurt…he's in our thoughts."

Blaine smiles. "I will."

* * *

><p>The next day in glee, everyone gives Kurt hugs and sympathies. Blaine sits next to him, a gentle hand on his shoulder.<p>

Finn storms in, demanding to know why Kurt didn't tell him anything because Burt is the closest thing he has to a father. Kurt relents and lets Finn sit down on his other side.

Mercedes stands up and admits that she's been struggling with what to say to Kurt all day. So she decides to lend her support through song.

It's a religious song, about looking to God for support and love and she sings it right to Kurt. Who stares back with tears in his eyes. Blaine takes his hand.

When Mercedes finishes, Kurt thanks her. But admits that he doesn't believe in God. His announcement causes ripples in the glee club as Quinn and Mercedes question why he doesn't and Kurt stands up for himself.

Because what kind of God would make him gay and then put him in a world where people scorn him and his 'choices'? What kind of God would take a mother away from an eight year old boy?

Yeah, Kurt can't prove he's not real. But they can't prove he is.

* * *

><p>Coach Sylvester cracks down on them.<p>

They can't sing songs about faith anymore. Everyone blames Kurt, who just sits off to the side of the room with Blaine and takes their comments in a way he never would had his dad not been in the hospital.

"Guys," Blaine says quietly. "Stop."

Surprisingly, they do.

* * *

><p>Blaine takes Kurt to the hospital after school. He's sort of made it his duty to be Kurt's caretaker in these few days.<p>

He gives Kurt a few minutes alone with his dad; sits out in the hallway and counts the cracks on the ceiling tiles. Kurt comes out a half hour later.

"Hey. You don't have to stay here you know. You can go, Carole can drive me home later."

"No," Blaine tells him. "I'm staying here. And I am treating you to dinner in the cafeteria."

"That food is disgusting, Blaine."

But he lets Blaine guide him down the hallway toward the elevator.

"I know. Maybe we can find something half calorie, I don't know."

Kurt smiles at that, though it's a small one. They reach the ground floor and follow the signs until they get to the cafeteria. Blaine buys Kurt a salad and himself a burger. They find a small table near the back and sit down.

"So that was crazy in glee, huh? Everyone freaking out because I don't believe in God."

"Yeah. I mean, they were just trying to help you Kurt. But they should respect your beliefs. Or," Blaine grins, "lack thereof."

"Do you believe in God?" Kurt asks quietly.

"Er, yeah, actually. I do." He chuckles at the look on Kurt's face. "I know right? Gay guy who believes in God. My parents were raised in Catholic homes and they sort of brought that religion into mine and my sibling's lives. And, yeah, I believed it all until I started noticing that guys were more attractive than girls. Then the Bible said that it was disgusting and wrong and I sort of realized maybe everything was kind of a joke."

"But?"

"But, I loved the idea of heaven, you know? Of there being somewhere after all this. And, yeah, I'm gay but I'm a good person. And I think I could get in despite my sexuality."

"I disagree," Kurt says quietly. "About God, I mean. Not about you."

"I know. And that's fine. We don't have to agree on every little thing."

Hearing his words tossed back like that makes Kurt smile just a little bit.

"Thank you Blaine. When you're around…it's easier."

Blaine takes his hand over the table.

"I'll always be here."

* * *

><p>When they go back to Burt's room, they see Rachel, Quinn, Finn, Mercedes and Carole. Rachel is singing and they have candles burning in the room.<p>

(is that allowed?)

Blaine glances over and sees Kurt looks beyond pissed and he storms into the room, demanding to know what was going on and that he didn't ask them to do this.

When the sheik shows up, even Blaine is confused (when did Kurt call her?) and he offers their friends a smile as they all herd out.

"I'll wait outside," he tells Kurt.

When he leaves, everyone is outside the room.

"Why didn't he let us sing?" Rachel demands. "It could really help his dad!"

"We should leave Kurt alone," Carole says. "He's very upset right now and we're not helping."

"Blaine!" Rachel spies her best friend and latches onto him. "Can you talk to Kurt?"

"Rachel, I love you. But Ms. Hudson is right. You guys just need to leave him alone with all the prayer stuff, okay?"

Rachel looks all affronted at him and turns on her heel to march out the door. Finn shoots Blaine a 'sorry' look before he rushes after her. Mercedes glances back into the hospital room like she doesn't like what she sees and she and Quinn walk out together.

Carole hangs back. Gives Blaine a hug.

"Keep an eye on him, will you? I dropped some food off at the house earlier."

Blaine hugs back. "I will. Thank you."

"Thank _you_."

* * *

><p>They get back to Kurt's house late. Blaine notices Kurt's been quiet the whole car ride.<p>

"You hungry? Carole left food."

Kurt shakes his head, walks into the living room. Blaine follows.

"I know you're upset, Kurt, but you can't shut me out, okay? You said I made things easier. Talk to me! Unload on me. Don't keep everything bottled up."

"Maybe I should pray," Kurt says bitterly. "It's what everyone wants me to do. Maybe if I do it, they'll leave me alone."

"They're just trying to help you Kurt."

"I don't want their help! I don't want their prayers! I just want my father back, Blaine! I want him back and awake so we can have Friday night dinners and he can tease me over my obsession with clothes."

"Kurt-"

"And so I can apologize to him for being a stupid, bratty teenager who would rather go out with friends. And I can apologize for being such a disappointment."

"What are you talking about?"

"That's the last thing he said to me, Blaine," Kurt sobs. "That he was disappointed in me. And now he could die. And he'll never know how sorry I am or how bad I messed up. And everyone, everyone is telling me to look to this so called God, to ask him to keep my father here. Well he didn't keep my mother, what good would he do me now?"

Kurt's legs give out and he hits the floor, curling in on himself. Blaine rushes to him, falling to the ground right next to him.

"I don't want him to die, Blaine."

Blaine takes him in his arms. Kurt sobs, his body shaking almost violently as he unloads all the stress and all the heartache of the week.

When he finally calms down, they don't move. They shift a little so they're more comfortable but they stay on the floor, Kurt's head resting on Blaine's shoulder.

"I want to tell you everything is going to be okay," Blaine begins quietly, "But I don't want to promise you something that I can't deliver. But, I can tell you that he knows. Your dad knows how sorry you are and he loves you, Kurt. So much."

Kurt sniffles but says nothing. Blaine holds him closer.

* * *

><p>The next day in glee, Finn sings 'Losing my Religion' which causes some scoffing in the club because, according to Mercedes, it's a song about losing faith.<p>

(fyi, it's not. It's about relationships falling apart).

Kurt asks for the floor.

He tells them that on the day of his mother's funeral, as they lowered her body into the ground, he cried. Because that was it; she was really gone. And all he needed and wanted was for his father to hold his hand. To assure him that he was there. That he always would be.

Then he begins to sing 'I Wanna Hold Your Hand'

The entire club tears up as Kurt sings his heart out, his voice beautiful and filled with nothing but love for the man he's singing about.

When he finishes, he cries and Blaine is off his chair in an instant, Kurt falling easily into his arms.

"That was wonderful," Blaine whispers. "I know he would love it."

Kurt sniffles. "I think he would too."

* * *

><p>They meet up again after school.<p>

"Okay, tonight, we are going to order pizza. I think you're allowed greasy food at least once," Blaine assures him.

"I can't. And it's not because of my food problems, as you so lovingly call them. I told Mercedes I'd go to Church with her."

Blaine blinks. "Uh. What?"

"I know. I just…you were right, I guess. I know they're trying to help. And she's my best friend other than you so…"

"Do what you want to do, Kurt. If you really want to go, go. But if you're doing this just to make her happy."

"No. No, I want to."

Blaine smiles. "Then go."

* * *

><p>Blaine goes to the hospital alone.<p>

He slips into Burt's room and sits in the chair usually occupied by Kurt.

"Er, hi, Mr. Hummel. It's Blaine. I know we're not exactly best friends or anything but…you were there for me when I really needed someone. And you always have the door open for me. I just wanted to say thanks. I'll say it again when you wake up, of course."

He shifts in his seat.

"Kurt's not with me. I hope this doesn't make it awkward. It's just…when I went to your house that night, after I came out, I cried in your arms. You just held me, you didn't shy away from my 'gayness' and you didn't look at me with disgust. And I love my dad, but, you're the dad I always wanted, Mr. Hummel. I'm starting to get that, but you definitely gave it to me first."

He hesitates briefly, then takes Burt's hand.

"I'm not going to pray. Kurt doesn't want us to and I respect that. But I will ask you to wake up. He needs you, Mr. Hummel. More than he even realizes. You need to wake up so he can be happy again. Please," his voice breaks slightly, "Please, wake up. Kurt cannot lose you."

He glances at the clock on the wall. It's almost five, Kurt would be home by six; he should head back to his house and make them something to eat.

He squeezes Burt's hand and lingers for a moment before he heads out of the room.

* * *

><p>He's there when Burt wakes up.<p>

Church went well, Kurt tells him. It was nice, the singing (even though Mercedes ditched him the second they got there) but it doesn't change Kurt's mind.

"I'm still an atheist."

Blaine gives him a hug and a cookie he tried baking. It's burnt all the way through but it's the thought that counts.

They go to the hospital the next day. Blaine sits outside the room again giving Kurt and his father privacy. When Kurt starts screaming, Blaine tears into the room and sees Kurt with tears dripping down his face, a wide smile on his lips.

"He squeezed my hand," Kurt tells him.

Relief floods Blaine and he quickly steps aside as nurses and doctors rush in. The next few hours are a blur of scrubs, white lab coats, and people. Kurt stays in the room, refusing to budge. Blaine calls Carole and she and Finn arrive within seconds.

He feels a little awkward, being around when this is such a family moment and he's not welcome. But whenever he tries to slip put, Kurt's eyes pin him to wherever he's standing and he stays.

Carole convinces Kurt to go to school the next morning. She promises to call if there are any changes. At first, Blaine thinks Kurt is going to throw a fit, but he's surprised when Kurt wraps her up in a warm hug and whispers something into her ear.

She hugs him back and kisses his forehead. The trio of boys head out, Blaine and Kurt to Kurt's place and Finn to his house.

Kurt can't stop smiling. Blaine wraps an arm around his shoulders and pulls him close.

"Everything is going to be okay."

And Kurt beams at him because he finally believes it.

* * *

><p>The glee club sings 'If God Was One of Us' and Kurt doesn't put up a stink. He's way too over the moon about his father's progress.<p>

After school, they immediately go back to the hospital.

"You don't have to stay," Kurt reminds Blaine as they walk inside.

"Kurt, shut up. I care about him too, you know."

Kurt smiles. "I know. Blaine, I can't even begin to thank you for these last few days."

"So don't," Blaine tells him with a grin. "You just owe me, like, a week's worth of dinners."

"Deal."

They get to the room and notice Carole isn't there. When Blaine tries to sit outside, Kurt doesn't let him and forces him into a chair by the bed.

Carole comes by an hour later without Finn.

"He ate a bad sandwich," she explains, "He's not feeling too hot."

She sits down next to Kurt and hesitantly places her hand on his shoulder. Kurt places his hand over hers.

That night, Burt opens his eyes for the first time.

* * *

><p>AN-Not gonna lie; I tear up at I Wanna Hold Your Hand.<p> 


	4. Duets

AN- Guys...I've almost hit 100 reviews within three chapters. Do you know how amazing you all are? You should totally keep that up! Here's Duets, I hope you all enjoy my little spin on things.

* * *

><p>Mr. Schue begins the glee meeting with bad news: Puck is in juvie.<p>

Which is totally awesome. Not.

Until he announces they have a new member joining.

Sam Evans.

Kurt sits up a little straighter. Blaine notices him eyeing Sam, and hears him whisper something to Mercedes.

He's got that smirk on his face. That 'I know something you don't know" smirk.

Then Mr. Schue gives them their assignments. They have to duet for a chance to win a Breadsticks gift certificate.

"So, who are you going to duet with, Kurt?" Mercedes asks.

Blaine leans over. "Me, of course. Right, Kurt?"

Kurt shoots him an apologetic smile. "Actually, I was thinking of asking the new kid. You know, make him feel better about joining. And stuff."

Blaine blinks. Mercedes hides a smile.

"Kurt, you're not even sure he's-"

"Oh, please, he's totally team gay."

"Even if he was, he's not exactly your type."

Kurt raises an eyebrow. "Do explain."

"He's a jock."

"Finn was a jock."

"Finn was nice to you. Look, Kurt, you and Sam- you just don't have a lot in common, okay? He would have more in common with me."

"Is that a threat? Are you going after him?"

"No."

"Because, honestly, I think he'd go for me over you."

"Really? Want to make this interesting?"

Kurt smirks. "Gladly. First one to get the new boy owes the other coffee for a month."

"Deal," Blaine grins.

They shake on it.

* * *

><p>Kurt gets to him first.<p>

He tries to talk Sam into singing a duet with him for the competition. Blaine watches as they talk in the hallway and he catches up with Kurt as he walks away.

"What did he say?"

"No response right away. But, there's a promise. Jealous?"

"Nah. I'll be seeing him at football practice in like twenty minutes. You know, where he'll be changing. And showering. Naked."

Kurt misses a step.

"Point for me?" Blaine asks innocently.

"Point for you," Kurt mutters.

* * *

><p>After practice, Blaine catches up with Sam.<p>

"Hey, dude. I never got to welcome you to glee. Officially, I mean."

Sam grins. "Thanks."

"It's totally easy, juggling both it and football. And, you know, the glee people are actually really cool."

Sam nods.

"So, do you like Harry Potter?" He grins when Sam gives him a look. "It's my vice."

"I like Avatar," Sam admits as they slip in the locker room.

"The blue people movie? Yeah, that wasn't bad."

"Harry's pretty good too," Sam allows.

"We should try to hang out sometime. Watch them and compare. Make a day out of it."

Sam laughs. "Watch Harry Potter, then Avatar, then another Harry Potter, then Avatar."

"Exactly! This weekend maybe?"

"Sure. You know, you glee guys are really welcoming. Finn got me an audition, Kurt asked me to sing with him, and you with the movies. It's cool."

Oh yeah, Blaine agrees as Sam pulls his shirt off.

Very cool.

* * *

><p>Kurt calls Blaine that night.<p>

"Hello?"

"He's singing with me."

Blaine blinks.

"Point for me?" Kurt asks innocently.

"Point for you," Blaine grumbles.

* * *

><p>Blaine realizes he needs a partner. Rachel has Finn, Mike has Tina, Mercedes has Santana and Kurt has Sam. He's about to ask Brittany when he sees her talking to Artie. According to his math, the only one left is Quinn.<p>

He approaches her after school.

"Hey, Quinn. Looking good in the uniform."

"You want to duet with me, right?" she asks dryly, pulling her books out of her locker.

"We're the only two left."

"Or, you're the only one left who cares and I don't."

"We could win," Blaine says. "You have a…good voice. And I have a great voice," She doesn't look convinced. "Free food. Please, Quinn?"

He shoots her his best puppy dog eyes.

"Fine. Pick the song and let me know."

Success.

* * *

><p>After practice, Blaine gets another opportunity to talk to Sam.<p>

"Hey dude," Sam greets easily, his blonde hair falling over his eyes, water dripping down his face.

"Hey. I hear you're doing the duet with Kurt."

"Yeah, he sent me like a ton of MP3s of him singing. He sounds like Faith Hill."

"Yeah, but he's got an amazing voice," Blaine says.

"Oh, yeah, no he's totally talented."

Finn comes up and basically asks the same questions about Kurt and Sam gives him the same answers. Finn tries to talk Sam out of doing the duet.

"Singing with Kurt…would put you on everyone's hit list."

Sam starts to look a little nervous. Blaine speaks up.

"Screw this school, Sam. If you sang with Kurt, you would really win."

He doesn't know why he's trying to keep this partnership. If Kurt can't woo Sam, Blaine gets free coffee for a month. He should use this opportunity to ask Sam to sing with _him._ But, he keeps picturing the look on Kurt's face, the disappointment.

Sam grins. "I'll think about it."

"Do you want him to get slushied?" Finn asks as soon as Sam leaves.

Blaine shrugs. "It's a glee club rite of passage, isn't it?"

* * *

><p>The next day, Santana and Mercedes kick ass with their duet, 'River Deep Mountain High'. Like, they power through the number and sound amazing together.<p>

After, Santana brazenly announces that she and Mercedes are totally going to win.

Blaine still needs to pick a song.

"So, what are you and Sam singing?" he asks as they leave glee.

Kurt looks away. "Nothing. I'm not going to sing with him."

"What," Blaine stops. "Kurt, why?"

"Because it would be social suicide for him. I don't even know if he's gay and I shouldn't be forcing myself on him."

"Where did this come from? You called me the other night and hardcore bragged about it."

"I talked to my dad," Kurt says quietly. "He kind of made me see reason."

"Kurt," Blaine says really quietly.

"I'm going to go break the news to Sam now."

Kurt forces a smile at him and walks out of the room.

Blaine stares after him. It's really not fair, that Kurt shouldn't be allowed to sing with Sam. Yeah, people are going to say things, so what? It's not like a slushie is the _worst _thingin the world. Kurt is an amazing person. He deserves someone to stand up with him and sing.

* * *

><p>Blaine finds Quinn.<p>

"Did you pick a song?"

"I'm not going to duet with you."

Quinn raises an eyebrow. "After you begged me-"

"Sam's available now. Duet with him. I'm sure he'll pick the song and everything for you."

"I don't want to duet with Sam," she says but she doesn't sound very convincing.

"Well, he's the only one left. Sorry."

Only, he's not really.

* * *

><p>Blaine slips into the seat next to Kurt.<p>

"We're doing the duet."

Kurt blinks at him. "What?"

"Quinn is Sam's new partner. Or, at least, she will be. So, you and I are going to sing a song."

"Blaine, you know, the social pariah thing? It can hurt you too. If you sing a song with a guy-"

"So what? It's just a song, Kurt. I've been slushied before, so whatever. You and I are singing together, okay?"

Kurt smiles. "Okay."

Mike and Tina take the floor and perform a funnier duet, 'Sing!' from A Chorus Line. It's entertaining and fun and the only one who doesn't seem to like it is Artie.

* * *

><p>After school, Kurt and Blaine go back to Kurt's house to start working on their duet.<p>

"I need to make my dad some food so he can take his medication," Kurt calls over his shoulder. "We can work on the song right after that."

"Okay," Blaine shrugs and slips into the living room where Burt is engrossed in the football game on TV.

"Hey, Mr. Hummel. How are you feeling?"

He sits down next to the older man and glances at the game. Burt mutes the TV and looks at him.

"I'm fine. Kurt's just a worrier."

Blaine's eyes follow the IV in Burt's arm. Burt notices.

"I'll _be_ fine. So, what brings you over here?"

"Kurt and I need to practice our duet for glee."

Burt pauses. "Oh really? You're-you're going to sing with him?"

Blaine smile softly. "Yeah. I know you're worried but you don't have to be. The worst that can happen is some guys make a couple remarks, we ignore them, and go on with our lives."

Burt doesn't look convinced. "Kurt didn't pressure you in to anything right?"

"No. I actually asked him."

"You're a good kid, Blaine. Don't forget that."

"Thank you, Mr. Hummel."

"You know, I think it's time you started calling me Burt."

"You're getting very sentimental, dad," Kurt says dryly as he walks into the living room with a TV tray under one arm and a bowl of soup in his hand.

Blaine leaps up and helps Kurt get everything situated. Once Kurt's hands are free, he takes two bottles of pills out of his pockets. He places the appropriate amounts on the table and goes into the kitchen, returning with a glass of water.

"Take these when you're done," Kurt says sternly. "Then, you can take a nap if you're tired."

Burt sighs but smiles warmly at his son. "Okay. Thank you, Kurt."

Kurt and Blaine head for Kurt's room.

"Feel better, Burt!" Blaine calls and a quick glance over his shoulder shows Burt is smiling.

* * *

><p>The next day, it's Finn and Rachel's turn. They sing a really offensive version of 'Born Again' that left everyone wide-eyed and disbelieving.<p>

Then Sam and Quinn take the floor. Sam grins as he slips the guitar on.

"I just want to say that I'm really excited. And," he glances at Quinn who looks away, "I couldn't have asked for a better partner."

Blaine sees Kurt frown. He leans over.

"I think I got the best partner," he assures him.

Kurt flushes a little and grins. "Are you trying to butter me up so I'll go along with the Katy Perry plan?"

"Maybe. But, I'm more inclined to think it's the truth."

Kurt flushes deeper. "Fine. We'll do Teenage Dream. Happy now?"

Blaine grins and sits back.

They fall silent as Sam and Quinn begin. They're song is cutesy and there's obvious chemistry between them. But, Blaine thinks, him and Kurt are totally going to win.

* * *

><p>They're the last duet partners to go.<p>

Kurt shuffles his feet as everyone files in and glares at Blaine. "I can't believe I let you talk me into this."

"What," Blaine asks with a wide grin. "It's going to be amazing. They'll love it."

"Unless they're too busy laughing us out of the room."

Blaine bumps their shoulders together. "Live a little, Hummel."

Mr. Schue directs them to start and the band begins to play the melody. Mercedes hides a groan and Rachel sits up, beaming her encouragement. Tina and Brittany start bopping along.

Kurt sings the first verse, about being pretty without any make up on right up until his walls come down. And Blaine picks up where he was a wreck and how every February, you'll be his valentine.

And they both belt out the chorus, Kurt winking at Mercedes and Blaine dancing towards Rachel, while Finn mockingly glares.

Blaine takes over and when he sing the words "My heart stops when you look at me," he looks right at Kurt and well….

Kurt's heart stops.

Because when Blaine sings, he puts all of himself into the song. Because he's dancing like a lunatic but he's still so professional. Because his voice caresses the words in a way that not even Katy could.

Because, everything he thought he didn't feel last year has suddenly popped up in the two seconds their eyes were locked.

He keeps missing his mark and stumbling over words because he can't stop looking at Blaine. He hopes everyone chalks it up to his nerves or his distaste for this song.

And Kurt can't help but 'look back' because he turned Blaine down last year. And why couldn't Blaine have looked at him like _that_ last year?

When they finish the song, everyone applauds and Kurt avoids Blaine's eyes. He slips out of the room as fast as he can and almost makes it out before Blaine catches up.

"Hey, slow down. It wasn't that bad," Blaine assures with a grin.

And that grin, that never affected Kurt ever has suddenly erupted butterflies in his stomach and his face must be so red right now.

"You alright? You look kind of flushed," Blaine steps closer, placing a hand on Kurt's shoulder.

Is he really the only one who feels that electric spark the second Blaine touches him? Even through his double layers of clothing it's there.

"Fine!" Kurt squeaks. "I, uh, I hope we win."

"We better. We kicked that song's ass. Katy would be proud."

Kurt forces a smile. "Yeah. I need to get home. For my dad."

"Right," Blaine drops his hand but continues to look at Kurt closely. "You alright?"

I think I've developed feelings for you after crushing hard on my future step-brother and trying to flirt with the new guy. And, oh yeah, I turned you down last year. So, no, I'm not alright.

"Fine. I'll see you later!"

He shouts the last bit over his shoulder as he hurries away.

* * *

><p>They lose the competition.<p>

Sam and Quinn win with a staggering two vote lead.

Kurt doesn't care. The faster he can get away from Blaine and these confusing feelings, the better he'll be.

"Well, that sucks," Blaine says totally not detecting Kurt's need to bolt. "I thought we rocked the house."

Kurt shrugs, already half way out of his seat. "Oh well. Sam and Quinn were good."

"You still coming over tonight for movies?"

"I-I can't," Kurt lies. "My dad. I gotta, you know."

"Right," Blaine tilts his head to the side. "Are you avoiding me?"

"No! No, I just, I really want to be home for my dad and I shouldn't have company over. So he can rest, you know."

"Sure," he still looks unconvinced. "Okay, well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow, for sure," Kurt promises.

He doesn't notice Rachel's suspicious eyes as he bolts.

* * *

><p>When Kurt opens the door later that night, he expects either Mercedes or Blaine on the other side.<p>

He does not expect one Rachel Berry to storm into his house before he has the mind to slam it shut.

"Can I help you?" he asks frostily as she makes herself comfortable on his couch.

"Yes. I brought us movies, Wizard of Oz and Funny Girl. I figured it's a nice combination of what you and I both love."

"Why are you here?"

"Kurt," she pats the couch next to her. Reluctantly, he sits. "Look, I know you, okay? Your performances are usually mind blowingly amazing. Save for Defying Gravity, of course."

Kurt glares. Rachel moves on.

"You messed up Teenage Dream. A song so simple, Brittany could sing it. You were distracted," Rachel pauses. "I…saw the way you were looking at Blaine."

Kurt flushes. "Of course I was looking. He's my partner I'm supposed to look at him."

"You were looking at him the same way I look at Finn."

He looks away. Studies the nonexistent pattern on the wall. Slightly jumps when he feels her hand take his.

"Kurt, you don't know-"

"I turned him down last year," he says quietly. "He's over me."

"You should still tell him. Please, Kurt. He could still feel the same way."

"Why are you pushing this?" he asks, their eyes meeting.

She smiles. "Because Blaine's my best friend. And, I like to consider you and me friends too, Kurt. I just want you both to be happy."

Kurt shoots her a very small smile and whispers a 'thank you'.

She squeezes his hand and then goes back to business, holding up her two movie choices.

"Garland or Streisand?"

"Garland," Kurt chooses with a nod.

He pops the movie in and then slides back onto the couch. After a moment, Rachel lays her head on his shoulder. After another moment, Kurt lays his head on hers.

He hits play.

* * *

><p>AN- Yup. I had to put Teenage Dream in there somewhere.<p> 


	5. The Rocky Horror Glee Show

AN- I'm glad people forgave me for not including 'Le Jazz Hot' and that everyone loved my inclusion of 'Teenage Dream'. I've gotten a lot of reviews questioning about Blaine's role in Rocky Horror. Here's the thing; I didn't like this episode too much. In fact, I almost completely skipped it but then I wanted to have the same number of chapters in both stories and my friend gave me this idea so it all worked out. I barely mentioned the episode. Although, if I did, Blaine would have been Eddie, just to let everyone know.

Also: My loyal reviewers. I need Christmas gift ideas that best friends Kurt and Blaine can exchange. I will totally give a shout out to whoever gives me the winning ideas.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Halloween is coming up.<p>

And Mr. Schue decides to have the kids put on Rocky Horror Picture Show as the school musical.

Kurt is torn on this. On one hand, it's Rocky Horror, a movie he relatively enjoys and a role that he can really get into (Riff Raff. Not the transvestite. He's not that stereotypical). On the other hand, it's Halloween. He's all for dressing up for plays and musical numbers, but to wear a costume just to get sugary confections that are not good for your health or your skin? No thanks.

Blaine, of course, loves Halloween and despises Rocky Horror.

"Could we do RENT instead?" Blaine asks as Mr. Schue passes out the scripts. "If you can cut the risqué parts out of Rocky Horror, surely you can do it with RENT."

But Mr. Schue seems dead set on doing this specific musical, so he assigns the roles and gets everyone excited.

"At least it's Halloween," Blaine says as they leave glee. "So, that can be something to look forward to."

"Are you going trick or treating this year?" Kurt teases.

"Duh. My sister and her husband have to work, so I volunteered to take my niece out."

Kurt blinks. "I didn't know you had a niece."

"And nephew. She's five, he's almost a year."

"Why have you never mentioned them before?"

"I didn't?" Blaine asks. "Wow."

Kurt can totally tell he's pretending to be surprised and kind of wants to call him out on it. But he's learned that when Blaine doesn't mention something, it's usually for a good reason and it will eventually come out when he's ready.

"You didn't. What are they like?"

"My niece is adorable, of course. She's a spoiled little princess but the second she looks up at you with her big ole eyes, you're done for."

Kurt laughs. "I bet."

"You should come with us," Blaine says suddenly. "Trick or treating. It'll be fun and she'll adore you."

Kurt wants to say that he cannot stand trick or treating. That he does not eat candy or dress up for any reason other than a performance.

But then Blaine grins at him and those stupid butterflies take off in his stomach and all he can hear is "my heart stops when you look at me" and he looks away.

"Okay. I'll come with."

This whole having feelings for Blaine thing might become a bit of a hindrance.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe Finn has body issues," Rachel muses.<p>

She's walking arm and arm with Blaine through the mall, on the hunt for any Halloween costume ideas.

"Everyone has body issues, Rach," Blaine says.

"Yeah but I didn't think _Finn_ would. He brings such a confident air to the stage whenever he performs!"

"It happens. So, what exactly are you looking for costume-wise?"

She shrugs. "Just whatever leaps out at me. I might just wear my Janet outfit. Oh! Blaine! Look, a sale at the GAP."

And before Blaine knows it, she's dragged him all the way into the store.

"I love their sweaters," she says softly, perusing the nearest clothing rack.

Blaine recognizes the look in her eyes. They're going to be here a while. He wanders over to the men's section, his thoughts flickering to Kurt and his best friend's absolute distaste for this store. He imagines the look on Kurt's face right now, if Rachel had dragged him inside. He chuckles.

"I didn't think our clothes were that funny looking."

Blaine looks up and comes face-to-face with an older boy, with long curly blonde hair and a cute smile. He's wearing a headpiece and a nametag clipped onto his brown sweatshirt.

"No, they're fine. Just, thinking."

"Thinking about how good those jeans would look on you? Because you're right."

Blaine stops. Blushes a little; was this guy flirting with him? He looks over again and the GAP worker is smiling at him.

"Are you this helpful to all your customers?"

GAP guy chuckles. "Just the cute ones."

"Well thank you," Blaine glances at the nametag, "Jeremiah, for your insightful thoughts. I will definitely consider these jeans."

Jeremiah laughs. "Good. You just helped me make my commission."

Blaine points at him. "I knew it! You were totally lying to make a sale. That's just mean."

Jeremiah grins. "I wasn't lying."

Blaine glances back down at the clothes and runs his hand over the denim. He really doesn't know what to do with situations like this. Adam had not been this forward with him.

"If I'm making you uncomfortable, I'm sorry. I just-"

"No," Blaine smiles. "Just not used to this."

"That's surprising."

"Blaine, what do you think of- oh. Sorry."

Both boys look up as Rachel walks over to them. She looks between the two, eyes lingering on Blaine's blush and the worker's proximity to her friend.

"What do I think of what?" Blaine asks.

Rachel smiles. "Nothing. I'm going to go pay for these. I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Your girlfriend?" Jeremiah asks softly as she skips up to the register.

"No! No, I'm…" he trails off when he sees Jeremiah is smiling happily. "Which you probably guessed."

"I did. I should get back to work but, did you want to exchange numbers or something? Unless I freaked you out and you want to run away and never look back."

Blaine chuckles. "No, you didn't. But, maybe you should get my name first?"

"It's Blaine. Your not girlfriend said it."

Blaine laughs. "Right," he takes out his phone. "So, your number?"

* * *

><p>Mercedes is ecstatic at lunch a few days later<p>

"I get a starring role, Kurt. A starring role!"

Kurt smiles, pleased for his friend. "You are going to rock that part, 'Cedes."

"Duh. So, I was thinking for Halloween this year, we could rent all the latest slasher flicks and have a movie marathon at my place. I need to stay home and pass out candy anyway."

Kurt pauses. "About that…"

"What?"

"I sort of…have plans to hang out with Blaine. He's taking his niece trick or treating and I'm going with."

"Oh. Is this a date?"

"What? No! Why would you think that?"

Mercedes looks at him. "Maybe because just last week, I got a phone call at eight at night, someone freaking out on the other end about how he's totally fallen for his best friend and he was an idiot for rejecting him and oh my, what is he going to do."

Kurt shoots her a cool look. "Thank you for reminding me."

"Sorry. Kurt, you know I want you to be happy. And that I've started to warm up to Blaine over the summer."

Kurt smiles. He's very happy that his two best friends have managed to start getting along better.

"I think I'm going to tell him. That night. The worst that can happen is that he turns me down. And, since our friendship has already survived one rejection, I'm positive it could survive two."

Mercedes reaches for Kurt's hand across the table. Squeezes it.

"Good luck, boo."

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you go to the mall for a costume. And you come back with a phone number."<p>

"Shut up, Michael."

The youngest Anderson grins. "Are you gonna call him?"

"I don't know yet, Michael. Could you go away? I'm trying to do homework."

Michael flops down onto Blaine's bed. "I think you should call him."

"Why do I tell you things?" Blaine mutters under his breath.

"Because I am your little brother and you love me."

"Doubtful."

"Hey, you're already stealing our niece from me for the night. Don't hurt my feelings on top of that!"

"Maybe if you weren't going to that Halloween dance at your school, you could take her."

"What?" Michael grins, "And disappoint all the ladies? Fat chance. Speaking of ladies…."

"Rachel will not go to the dance with you. And, she has a boyfriend. A tall muscular boyfriend who might snap and kill you one day if you keep hitting on his girlfriend."

Michael pouts. "You'd let him?"

Blaine shrugs. "I might."

"You suck," the little brother mutters.

Blaine looks up from his homework and shoots him a cheeky grin.

"You love me."

Michael waits until his older brother's back is turned before hitting him on the head with a pillow.

* * *

><p>Kurt almost wears his Riff Raff costume to Blaine's house.<p>

Almost.

But, then he comes to his senses and realizes he was going to be spending the entire night in Blaine's company. Just the two of them. Well, the two of them and Blaine's niece. But that is beside the point; he needs to dress to impress.

Especially since he's planning on telling Blaine of his new found feelings tonight.

So, he dresses in his usual garb; tight jeans, a white turtle neck and a blue jacket over it. He knocks on Blaine's front door and waits patiently.

Then Blaine answers the door, Kurt just stares. Because Blaine is wearing black slacks, and a white long sleeve shirt under a gray vest. With a red and gold tie. And fake, black round glasses. And a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead.

"Happy Halloween!" Blaine exclaims.

"You...you dressed up," Kurt states the obvious.

"Yeah! It's Halloween. You're supposed to," he looks at Kurt's clothes. "Who are you supposed to be?"

"So before, when I asked you if you were going out," Kurt says, ignoring Blaine's question. "You were serious."

"Yeah."

"Oh."

Just then, a small person appears from behind Blaine's leg. She peeks out and stares up at Kurt, eyes wide.

"Is that your niece?" Kurt smiles as he kneels down. "Hi, I'm Kurt. What's your name?"

"Zoe," Comes the quiet reply.

"Zo," Blaine says, "Come out and say hi to Kurt. He won't bite."

Cautiously, Zoe steps forward and Kurt almost smacks his forehead.

"You dressed her up as Hedwig."

"We match!" Blaine grins.

_This_ is the boy Kurt has a crush on.

* * *

><p>They actually have fun.<p>

All Blaine's neighbors fuss over little Zoe, who smiles adorably and manages to wrangle a couple extra candy bars from every house.

She holds Kurt's hand as they cross the street and the taller boy flushes at Blaine's pleased look, his niece obviously the apple of his eyes.

She asks Kurt everything she can think of, her shyness gone. What's his favorite color? What's his favorite book? Does he like ice cream? Does he eat his vegetables? Aren't vegetables icky?

And when it gets darker out, and more houses begin to shut off their lights, Zoe holds Kurt's hand a little longer.

"Kurt, Kurt," she tugs, "Guess what?"

"What?" Kurt asks, looking down at her.

"I like kitties. Do you like kitties?"

Blaine hides a smile and Kurt grins at him. "I do like kitties. Do you have one?"

She pouts. "No. Mommy won't let me. She says I have to wait til I'm older."

"Maybe if you bug her enough…" Kurt muses quietly.

Blaine elbows him. "Don't listen to Kurt, Zoe. He bugs his dad for a pet all the time, and he's never had one."

Zoe looks up at Kurt with wide eyes. "Never?"

"No," Kurt pretends to frown. "Never."

"If I get a kitty, I'll share it with you," she promises.

Kurt smiles. "Thank you, Zoe."

* * *

><p>Zoe gets tired around eight, so the boys decide to head back. Kurt carries her.<p>

"I think she likes you more than me," Blaine pouts.

Kurt sticks his tongue out at him. "She's clearly smart."

Blaine chuckles quietly. "Thanks for coming with us. And putting up with her questions. She asks way too many."

"She's inquisitive. She'll probably end up being a lawyer."

They make it to Blaine's house and he gently takes his niece back. Kurt smiles fondly as Blaine carries her upstairs. While Zoe was extremely adorable on all counts, and while he did enjoy bringing her out with them, she was the worst kind of cockblock.

Her insistent need to be carried and ask questions never left enough time for Kurt to confess to Blaine his feelings. But, they were alone now. Blaine's parents at some party and his brother at a school dance.

Kurt waited at the bottom of the stairs for Blaine to come back down.

"Zoe wants to know when you can come back over and play," Blaine says. "She loves you."

"I am pretty lovable," Kurt says.

"Very," Blaine agrees with a teasing smile.

Kurt flushes; it's now or never.

"Blaine, I have something to tell you."

Blaine gives him his full attention. Kurt gathers all his courage, takes a deep breath and opens his mouth.

The front door opens before he can say a word. He glances over his shoulder at the woman who walks inside. She has dark, curly hair and is wearing elegant clothes, a long skirt and a fashionable top. She stops as she takes in the two boys.

"You're back early."

"It's eight. People were done passing out candy," Blaine says and Kurt raises his eyebrows at the underlying hostility in his friend's tone.

"Where's Zo?"

"She's upstairs in your old room."

The woman smiles tightly and begins to journey up the stairs. Blaine calls back to her.

"Aren't you going to be polite to my guest?"

She stops, looks at Kurt like she rather wouldn't.

"Hello."

"This is Kurt. Kurt, meet my older sister, Madison."

"Pleasure to meet you," Kurt says.

Madison's eyes narrow at this.

"Yep. He's gay too."

Kurt looks at Blaine who's staring at his older sister with some kind of look on his face that Kurt can't place. When he glances back at the stairs, Madison has disappeared onto the landing.

"What was that all about?" Kurt asks quietly.

Blaine sighs. "Sorry about that, Kurt. That was my sister. The one I never talk about."

"Why?"

"Isn't it obvious? She's the least accepting member of the family. She's never been very pro-gay and when I came out, it only drove a bigger wedge between us. You wondered why I didn't talk about my niece and nephew that much."

Blaine collapses onto the bottom stair and Kurt sits next to him, a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"I came out to her over the summer. She freaked out, told me to stay away from her kids and that was that. She's mellowed out a little since but you can still just tell she thinks I'm disgusting. I blame her husband; Grant always was an ass and she agreed with him on everything."

Blaine smiles bitterly. "The only way I got to take Zoe out tonight was because mom and dad couldn't. And dad convinced her to let me."

Kurt hugs him. "Blaine, I'm so sorry."

"Don't. She's not even worth it, you know? I'm more angry that she was a jerk to you just now."

"Please," Kurt snorts, "She's so not even on my radar."

Blaine grins. "Good. Thanks again, Kurt, for everything."

Kurt smiles. He still wants to tell Blaine everything but tonight is not the right time. He doesn't want to confess feelings for Blaine with his homophobic older sister just upstairs. So he just bumps their shoulders together and resolves to tell him another day.

"You're welcome."

* * *

><p>After Kurt leaves, Blaine wanders upstairs. As he goes to his room, Madison walks out of hers.<p>

"Did your…_friend_ go home?"

"_Kurt_ went home a few minutes ago. Zoe adored him, by the way."

"She mentioned," Madison says dryly.

She moves past Blaine to head back downstairs. His voice stops her.

"You're welcome. For taking her out and helping her have a fun night."

She pauses. "Next time you go out with my kid, bring other people. I don't want her alone with you and your so called friend."

"Why?" Blaine calls out after her. "Scared she'll catch the gay?"

She keeps walking. Blaine storms into his room. He doesn't get angry often, not like this. But one thought towards his sister is enough to put him off the edge.

She used to be cool. His best friend despite their age difference. But then she met _Grant _and all his friends and she totally changed her attitude and became someone who was just so disgusting to him.

As he fumes, his phone rings.

"Hello?" His voice is gruff.

"Er, hi. Is this Blaine's phone?"

"Speaking."

"This is Jeremiah. From the GAP…am I calling at a bad time? I know it's late but I just got off work."

"Oh!" Blaine suddenly morphs into dapper gentlemen mode. "No, sorry, I was. Nothing. It's fine, I just got home myself. What's up?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out tomorrow night."

Blaine freezes. Grins into his phone. "Yeah. Yeah, I do."

This night was looking up.

* * *

><p>Kurt calls Blaine when he gets home.<p>

"Hey, just want to let you know I'm alive."

"That's always good news," Blaine says.

"So, what are you doing tomorrow?"

Kurt waits for a reply with baited breath. On his way back to the house, he decided that he would tell Blaine tomorrow night, over dinner at Breadsticks. Hopefully, the romantic atmosphere would work in his favor.

"Uh, I actually have a date."

Kurt freezes. "What?"

"It's a long story; Rach and I went to the mall, I got flirted with and he called me just now to ask me out. I didn't want to tell anyone before because I wasn't sure what I was gonna do, you know?"

"Yeah," Kurt breathes. "That's-that's great, Blaine! I'm so happy for you!"

"You okay? You sound odd."

"Just tired. I should get to bed. But, uh, you have fun tomorrow. Really."

"Thanks. Good night!"

"'Night."

Kurt disconnects the call and falls into his bed, willing himself not to cry.

This night sucked.

* * *

><p>AN- Okay: before you stop reading, curse my name to the heavens, and refuse to ever look at this fic again, listen up: Klaine? Is my OTP. Like for reals. Which is an amazing feat considering that they are the only couple to ever beat my original OTP (Pacey and Joey from Dawson's Creek). I cannot be happy unless Kurt and Blaine are together. But, every great romance needs roadblocks. Also, a hint: It's no secret I'm going canon through every episode. :-D<p>

And, yes, I had to through in a Harry Potter reference. Because we all know that Blaine loves the series.


	6. Never Been Kissed

AN- Yes, Jeremiah. I knew everyone would be upset. I'm sorry to say Jeremiah sticks around for a while. How long? I've written up to the Christmas episode and he's still here. But, please, keep reading! Also: In Ohio, it's actually legal for a 16 year old to date a 20 year old, so I have no idea why Jeremiah said that in SLS.

People have been asking if I was going to keep up the Karofsky story line. You'll find the answer in this chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Never Been Kissed is one of my favorite episodes, though the title no longer really fits considering Kurt has been kissed by a boy. Twice.

* * *

><p>Kurt is having a really bad day.<p>

It all starts when Karofsky shoves him into a locker. Hard. And it continues when he comes into the choir room and Blaine is distracted by his phone. One glance over his shoulder shows that Blaine is texting Jeremiah.

Then Mr. Schue breaks them up into boys vs. girls and Kurt is stuck on the boys team, once again miserable and out of place. As they all plan out their number, Kurt sits amongst them, silent and brooding.

"You okay?" Blaine asks when glee is over. "Are you mad you can't be on the girl's team?"

"No, it's...Karofsky,"

Blaine's eyes narrow. "What did he do now?"

"Just the usual locker slams."

Blaine's phone goes off. He glances at it with a grin.

"Is that Jeremiah?" Kurt wonders.

"Yeah," Blaine's grin widens. "He's at work. He really shouldn't be texting."

"How old is he anyway? 30?"

"He's 20," Blaine counters.

"Right. So that's going well, I take it?"

They walk out of the room together. "Very. He's funny. And cute. And, I like him."

Kurt forces a smile. "That's awesome."

As they make their way down the hallway, Kurt starts to head right, towards their next class. Blaine begins to go left.

"Where are you going?"

"Oh, right, sorry. I'm going to duck into the bathroom and call Jeremiah. He's on his break and I want to explain the whole boys versus girls thing better. I'll meet you in class!"

Kurt nods. Then he holds his head high and struts down the hallway because this whole Blaine/Jeremiah thing does not bother him.

Karofsky shoves him into the locker again.

"What is your problem!" Kurt shouts after him.

Karofsky turns. Marches back up to Kurt. "You talking back to me? You want a piece of the Fury?"

"The fury?"

"It's what I named my fist."

"With that level of creativity, you could easily become an assistant manager at a Rendering plant"

"I don't know what that is," Karofsky admits, "But if I find out it's bad, the Fury's gonna find you."

He makes a move towards Kurt and the singer flinches, closing his eyes in preparation for the blow. When he opens them again, Karofsky's gone. He leans against the locker and takes a deep breath.

Mr. Schue finds him. Brings him to his office and offers his help. Kurt tells him off.

He is so over today.

* * *

><p>Kurt must have really gotten to Mr. Schue.<p>

The next day in glee, he gives them new guidelines; boys have to do songs by female artists and girls by male artists. It brightens Kurt's day considerably.

"Don't worry boys," Kurt assures them. "I've got this."

He makes elaborate charts and brings a pointer. The boys turn down his ideas. He looks to Blaine for help because Blaine is always there to help him. But Blaine's attention is focused on his cell phone.

"Why don't you make yourself useful," Puck says, "And go spy on the Garglers."

"Warblers," Kurt corrects annoyed.

(and to think. He kind of missed Puck).

"Whatever."

Kurt looks at his so called teammates. No one jumps to his defense or looks interested in what he's saying.

"Fine."

He takes his chart and stomps out of the room.

"Kurt!"

He glances over his shoulder and sees Blaine jogging after him. "Hey, don't walk away angry."

"Too late," Kurt mutters. "They never accept any of my ideas."

"I love your ideas."

"Then why didn't you say anything in there? When they all turned on me."

"I wasn't paying attention," Blaine admits sheepishly. "I'm sorry."

"Fine. Do you want to come with me and spy on Dalton?"

"You're seriously going?" Blaine asks. "You could get into a lot of trouble."

"Please, Rachel, Mercedes and Quinn were able to sneak into Vocal Adrenaline's practices last year. I'll either come back with a long lost relative or a boyfriend. Or both."

Blaine chuckles. "I'd love to go."

"But?"

"But it's Jeremiah's day off and we're meeting up after school. You could come with us instead. I'd like you guys to meet."

"Nah. You go and have boyfriend time. I'll meet him later," Kurt waves a hand and tries to ignore the stabbing feeling in his chest.

"Okay. If you get in any trouble, call me, okay?"

Kurt nods. "I will."

* * *

><p>Kurt sneaks into Dalton.<p>

It's a fancy academy school where the boys wear uniforms and have way too much gel in their hair. He tried to dress fancy enough to blend in and hopes that no one can figure out he's a spy.

In the crowd he's lodged himself into, he's hears the smatterings of conversation.

"-gonna be so good!"

"Love when they perform-"

"I hope they win Sectionals!"

He lets the crowd carry him to another room, where a large group of boys stand in formation. As the crowd dies down, the boys begin to perform.

They're an Acapella group, able to make themselves sound like the music. Kurt recognizes the song as Maroon 5's 'Misery'.

They're good, he thinks. Their vocals mesh well together and their dancing falls in step quite easily. Kurt glances around the room. The whole audience is captivated, cheering them on and dancing along. He cannot even fathom that the glee club here is cool.

They look like rockstars.

When the performance is over, he claps extra loud because he totally respects these boys and what they can do. He slips out before anyone can really notice but doesn't feel like going back to Lima.

Where Karofsky is waiting to shove him into a locker and Blaine is too busy texting his boyfriend.

He wanders the halls and looks around the building. It's beautiful here. And quiet and kind of sort of perfect.

"Are you lost?"

Kurt jumps and whirls around to see a uniform clad boy walking towards him. He has sandy brown hair and brown eyes. Kurt recognizes him from the Warblers.

"Uh, yeah, I'm new here-"

"A new spy."

Kurt flushes caught. The student grins at him.

"Don't worry; I won't bust you," he holds out his hand. "I'm Eric."

"Kurt."

They shake. Eric begins walking and Kurt hurries to follow.

"So, is this a gay school like all the rumors would suggest?" Kurt asks.

Eric chuckles. "No. I mean, a few gay guys come here because of the no harassment policy; it's a nice sanctuary from public schools."

"Yeah," Kurt says softly. "Sounds like it would."

Eric glances at him. "So, why did you come here?"

"I thought you figured that out when you called me out for spying."

"I didn't think it was just the spying."

"Do I strike you as a sanctuary seeker?" Kurt asks quietly.

Eric shrugs. "I'm not sure. I came here because my dad came here. I'm a legacy."

"Congratulations," Kurt tries to keep the bitterness out of his voice.

Somewhere in the distance, a bell rings. Eric swears under his breath.

"I have to go. But, it was nice meeting you, Kurt."

Kurt looks up at Eric, who's smiling at him. He smiles back.

"You too."

"I hope you got enough information for your glee club."

Kurt laughs. "Wouldn't you love to know!"

Eric shoots him one more grin before hurrying off to class.

* * *

><p>"How did the Dalton endeavor go?" Blaine asks him the next day.<p>

Kurt grins. "It went well. I wasn't caught. Well actually, I was, but Eric didn't bust me."

Blaine freezes. "Eric?"

"Yeah, he's a Warbler. I met him in the hallway."

"Oh," Blaine looks away for a moment. Eyes meet again and he smiles. "Cool. So, what did you find out?"

"They're good," Kurt shrugs. "They sing well and their choreography really comes together. We have to work on ours. How was your date?"

Blaine smiles wider. "It was really nice. We hung out at his place; he made dinner. Spent most of the evening talking."

"Yeah? What about?"

"We discussed our favorite movies. I mentioned my family, he told me about his. We talked about your situation, our favorite foods-"

"Wait, what? You told him about my situation. What situation?"

"The one with Karofsky," Blaine answers. "Jeremiah was talking about being bullied in high school and I admitted that I haven't been because the school still doesn't technically know I'm out. But I told him about you and the locker slams."

"You had no right," Kurt growls.

Blaine looks confused. "Why are you so upset?"

"Because my own father doesn't even know how bad it is, but your boyfriend of a week can know all my secrets? God, Blaine, I can't believe you told him all that. I told you in confidence because you're my best friend!"

"He gave me some good advice to give you," Blaine explains. "He told me about how he stood up to his bullies and defended himself and he never regretted it. Not once. He says prejudice is only ignorance."

Of course, Kurt thinks bitterly, of course _Jeremiah_ can stand up to his bullies while Kurt is a whimpering coward and has the intimidation range of a panda bear.

"And if he says to jump off a bridge, would you?"

Blaine's eyes narrow. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means, since you started dating Mr. Perfect, it's been 'Jeremiah says this' and 'Jeremiah says that' and I want to know what happened to my best friend, Blaine, who thought for himself."

"Excuse me for being happy," Blaine snaps.

"Well you can take that happiness and shove it up your ass."

Kurt turns on his heel and marches away.

* * *

><p>"Can you believe him?" Blaine rants to Rachel as she prepares for the girl's number. "Getting mad at me!"<p>

He really shouldn't be back here, as they're all changing, but they figure he's gay so it's fine. Also he can't steal anything as their costumes don't really reveal their songs.

"Well, Blaine, I kind of do," Rachel says as she does her eyeliner.

"What?"

"You shouldn't have told Jeremiah Kurt's problems. They aren't yours to tell and you know how Kurt's pride is."

Blaine opens his mouth to argue.

"I know you were only trying to help. And so was Jeremiah. But, you really shouldn't have broken Kurt's trust like that."

He sighs. "Great. So I am a terrible friend."

Rachel turns to him, smiling. "You're just a smitten boy. Blaine, you're my best friend. And I love you and want you to be happy with whoever you choose."

He blinks. "Why do you say it like that? Like I have a choice?"

Rachel stares at him before she turns back to the mirror. "I need to redo my lipstick."

He almost interrogates her further but Mercedes shows up to tell him they're about to start and he should go take a seat.

* * *

><p>Kurt makes sure to take a seat between Sam and Artie.<p>

When Blaine walks in, Kurt does not look at him. And when Blaine takes a seat all the way at the end, he ignores Finn's confused stare and focuses on the girl's kickass performance.

But he can't keep himself from glancing over at Blaine, who's fiddling with his phone. Of course, Kurt thinks bitterly, texting his stupid boyfriend. Probably telling him all about their fight.

After the girls' performance, Kurt heads to his next class without Blaine (who he is still not talking to because he's a big mean jerk ) and is once again shoved into a locker by Karofsky.

And he's just sick of this. Sick of the lockers and the garbage and the slushies and the threats. He's sick of Blaine's hero worship of Jeremiah.

Mr. Perfect, who faced his own bullies and lived to tell the tale. Who never regretted it.

And there's a deep hatred burning in his stomach right now and before he can stop himself, he's bolting after his bully, intent on confronting him.

* * *

><p>That night, Blaine gets a phone call.<p>

He glances at the screen, expecting Jeremiah's name to be flashing. His brow furrows when it's Kurt.

"Hello?"

He hears heavy breathing on the other end and his panic sets in.

"Kurt? Kurt can you hear me?"

A shuddering gasp, then, "Blaine."

"Kurt," Blaine is on his feet before he knows it, "What's wrong? Talk to me."

"He shoved me again," Kurt whispers.

Blaine looks for his shoes. "Who?"

"Kaforsky. After glee, he just shoved me into the lockers and walked away. Like it was no big deal. And I'm just so sick of it being no big deal."

Blaine forces his feet into his shoes and hurries down the hall and down the stairs. He should probably tell his parents he's leaving but his urgency to get to Kurt overrules everything else. He grabs his car keys off the hook.

"So I chased him," Kurt continues. "Into the locker room. There was a lot of shouting."

"Did he hurt you? Kurt, what did he do?"

Blaine is usually about ten minutes from Kurt's house if he follows the speed limit.

"He warned me," Kurt cries. "He warned me and I didn't listen."

"Warned you what?"

"Not to push him. But I did and-and he snapped."

"Kurt, please, tell me. What did he do?"

"He kissed me," Kurt says very, very quietly.

Blaine makes it to Kurt's house in five minutes. He shuts the car off and just sits after this little revelation.

"Is-is that all he did?" Blaine almost doesn't want to ask.

"He tried to kiss me again. But I pushed him away. He hit the lockers and left."

Blaine gets out of the car. "Kurt, I'm outside your house. Come let me in, okay?"

He almost expects Kurt to refute, to send him back home because he shouldn't be out this late on a school night and it's ridiculous.

"Be right there," Kurt whispers and the phone beeps as he hangs up.

The second the door opens, Kurt is in his arms, clutching at him and sobbing into his shoulder. And Blaine just holds him close, arms wrapped tightly.

He's going to kill Karofsky.

* * *

><p>"Are you going to tell anyone?" Blaine asks, once Kurt has calmed down.<p>

They're sitting on Kurt's porch. Kurt's sobs have subsided into an occasional sniffle. He doesn't want to go inside and risk waking up his father, who will ask questions that Kurt does not want to answer.

"No."

"Kurt, he assaulted you."

"He's scared and confused and I'm not going to out him. No one deserves that. Not even him."

Blaine looks away, angry.

"I know you disagree. Please, Blaine."

His voice begs Blaine to look. He does; eyes meet.

"Please."

Blaine groans. "Fine. But if it escalates, we're telling your dad."

"Deal. I'm going to try to talk to him tomorrow."

"Your dad?"

"Karofsky. Maybe, if he knows that he's not alone…"

"I'll come with you. I'd rather you didn't talk to him at all but I know you and your stubborn-ness so I'm coming along. And if he tries anything, I might kill him."

Kurt laughs quietly. "I've missed you."

He bites his lower lip as soon as he's said it and it's an obvious slip of the tongue.

"I've been a crappy friend, lately, haven't I?" Blaine runs a hand through his hair. "If I hadn't been so distracted by Jeremiah, I might have noticed how bad things were sooner."

"Don't blame yourself-"

"I gave you the advice to confront him! He could have really hurt you, Kurt, and I just…I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to you."

Kurt looks away, flushing. "Same, you know."

Blaine wraps an arm around his shoulder and pulls him into a half-hug.

* * *

><p>The next day, they confront Karofsky.<p>

They find him walking into the courtyard. Hot anger rushes through Blaine and he almost punches the idiot jock but Kurt places a hand on his arm and shakes his head.

"David," Kurt says, walking up to him. "We should talk."

Karofsky blinks, either confused because Kurt has just engaged in conversation with him or because he used his first name.

"About what, fancy?" he sneers.

"About what you did," Blaine growls.

They stare at each other, glaring daggers, before Kurt speaks up.

"You kissed me."

Karofsky looks around; there's no one within hearing distance but he's still panicky.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

He starts to walk down the steps. Kurt follows.

"Look, I know this is confusing. Trust me. But, it's okay. You're not alone."

Karofsky whips around. Shoves a finger in Kurt's face. Blaine races down the stairs.

"Back off!" he shouts, shoving Karofsky back.

Karofsky looks between them, his eyes narrowed in anger as he takes in Blaine's protective stance and Kurt's terrified eyes. He turns on his feet and marches away.

Kurt looks like he might collapse from the pressure and tension.

Blaine places a hand on his shoulder. "Come on, I'll buy you lunch."

Kurt smiles weakly. "Okay."

Blaine's hand squeezes. "I'm here now, okay? Right next to you. No matter what."

Kurt places his own hand on Blaine's.

"Thank you."

It's all he needs to hear.

* * *

><p>AN- So, it's been brought to my attention that my fic has reached Tumblr. When I found out, I was so flattered! I don't even have a Tumblr and my fic is over there. You guys just all rock out loud so hardcore.<p> 


	7. The Substitute

AN- I forgot to mention this in my last AN, but I had a review asking if Rachel would ever hint at Blaine that Kurt has feelings. Here's my view on it: Blaine is her best friend. Like, she likes Kurt and everything, they're pals. But Blaine was her best friend first. So, as long as Jeremiah makes him happy, she's not going to push anyone else on him. Also, she thinks Blaine is over Kurt, as he's stated.

So, this is the Substitute. I get mad at both Kurt and Mercedes in this episode; they are such crappy friends to each other. I tried not to mercilessly bash Mercedes though..I think I'm getting better? I hope everyone likes it!

* * *

><p>Mr. Schue gets sick and Coach Sylvester becomes Principal.<p>

He almost passes out in the middle of the glee club after shooting them all really weird looks and she takes advantage of Figgins' own sickness to cash in a clause in her contract that grants her the rights to the school.

So they end up without a glee adviser and with a crazy principal.

Kurt decides to seek out the famous Holly Holiday, most popular sub in McKinley history who has taken over Mr. Shue's Spanish class and asks her to come and supervise glee club.

(he doesn't have an answer to the Sylvester problem. Just ignore her, maybe?)

Blaine finds him leaving her classroom.

"Are you doing anything tonight?"

"I have to check my schedule," Kurt pauses, "Nope. Totally free. What's up?"

"I wanted to invite you for dinner. You, me and Jeremiah."

"Oh. Is-is it that serious? That it's time for him to meet the friends."

Blaine shrugs and a small smile plays at his lips. "I don't know where it's going but, yeah, I really want you to meet him. Gotta get your approval, of course."

Kurt grins weakly. "Of course. Sure. I'll totally go to dinner with you. Sounds awesome."

"Sweet! Tonight at 8? Breadsticks."

Kurt can't wait.

(oh, no, he totally can).

* * *

><p>"Mercedes, what am I going to do?"<p>

They're in the lunchroom; Blaine's spending this half hour with Rachel, nursing her wounded ego.

"I do not want to meet his boyfriend. I want to _be_ his boyfriend. Is that so hard?"

Mercedes shrugs. "I know it's hard, but, you're trying to be a good friend, right? You should at least give this Jeremiah guy a chance."

Kurt sniffs. "He's an arrogant jerk who stole my boyfriend."

"Kurt, he's not your boyfriend."

"Who's side are you on Mercedes?"

He's very aware that he sounds like a petulant child but it's really not fair. Why did Jeremiah have to show up now? When Kurt finally realized that he wanted to be with Blaine?

Mercedes pats his shoulder. She almost says something else but then the tator tots come out and it's all her eyes see.

* * *

><p>Kurt goes to Breadsticks.<p>

He gets there before Blaine, so he requests a table for three and glances at the menu while he waits. The door opens and he hears the distinct chuckle, looks up almost immediately.

Blaine looks ravishing in a burgundy sweater and dark jeans. His hair is a curly mess atop his head and he's grinning broadly. Kurt feels the damn butterflies in his stomach. Then his eyes flicker to behind Blaine and he notices a tall boy, with long blonde hair.

Blaine spots him and waves wildly, grabbing, Kurt assumes, Jeremiah's hand and pulling him along.

"Hey, sorry, have you been waiting long?" Blaine asks.

Kurt shakes his head. Blaine glances at his companion and smiles brightly.

"Kurt, this is Jeremiah. Jer, this is my best friend, Kurt."

Kurt inwardly winces at the nickname and stands up to shake Jeremiah's hand.

"Nice to meet you."

"You too," Jeremiah's smile is friendly. "Blaine's told me a lot about you."

They sit across from Kurt, practically squeezed together. Jeremiah grabs a menu while Blaine looks at Kurt.

"So, how are things?"

Kurt smirks. "Things are good. How are your things?"

"They're fine, thank you for asking."

"Have you had any more problems with bullies, Kurt?" Jeremiah suddenly asks his eyes still on the menu.

Kurt pales; his mind suddenly back in that locker room, with Karofsky looming closer and-

Blaine places a hand on Kurt's. Squeezes. Their eyes meet and Blaine smiles reassuringly. Kurt smiles back.

"Some. Not a big deal."

Blaine removes his hand as Jeremiah lowers the menu and Kurt misses the warmth.

"So…you work at the GAP?"

"Yeah," Jeremiah grins, "It's where I met this guy."

He nudges Blaine, who blushes.

"He was adorable," the blonde continues, "Totally red face the whole time I'm flirting with him."

"Shut up," Blaine chuckles, nudging Jeremiah right back. "You're embarrassing me."

Kurt's stomach clenches as they continue to flirt easily.

This is not fun for him.

* * *

><p>"So…what do you think?" Blaine asks.<p>

Jeremiah slipped inside the bathroom a moment ago and Blaine grins at Kurt expectantly.

"About the food? It's delicious, you know this."

Blaine smirks. "Yeah, thanks, I meant my boyfriend."

"Right. He seems nice."

"Just nice?"

"And he obviously adores you. Which is great for you."

Blaine tilts his head. "You're not saying everything."

"Okay," Kurt sighs, "He needs a haircut."

Blaine laughs. "I figured you'd say that."

Kurt grins into his soda.

"So, you like him?"

Kurt doesn't want to lie.

"As long as he's nice to you, I'll approve."

It's as truthful as he'll be all evening.

* * *

><p>"So, what did you think of Kurt?" Blaine asks eagerly when he and Jeremiah are driving home.<p>

"I can see why you guys are friends."

Blaine smiles and looks out the window. "Yeah. This is great, you guys getting along. You just have to meet Rachel, who you'll adore, and all will be well."

"So, did you two used to date, or something?"

Blaine blinks. "What?"

"You and Kurt," Jeremiah clarifies. "I don't know, I guess I was just picking up a vibe."

"That we used to date?"

"Yeah."

"We never dated. I mean," Blaine pauses, "I had a crush on him last year but it never went anywhere."

Jeremiah tenses. "Oh really?"

"Jer," Blaine reaches over and squeezes his knee, "Stop freaking. Kurt and I are just friends. That's all okay?"

They stop at a red light. Jeremiah looks at Blaine, then smiles.

"Okay."

Blaine leans over and kisses him.

* * *

><p>"It was terrible, 'Cedes," Kurt whimpers. "He is so enamored with him!"<p>

Mercedes stares at her food with disgust. "This is predigested. Principal Sue is crazy if she thinks her tot ban is going to go over well."

"Like, we sat at that table for two hours and Jeremiah kept bringing up inside jokes and Blaine was blushing. _Blushing_, 'Cedes! Like a little school boy with a crush. It's one thing to think that it's going really well and it's another to _see_ it's going really well."

"I am not some baby bird," Mercedes snips. "I want my tots back."

Kurt blinks. "Are you even listening to me? Mercedes, I had a terrible night. The boy that I have deep feelings for is head-over heels for a long haired, GAP employed, twenty year old probably college drop out."

"What?" Mercedes looks up. "What happened?"

"You're not even listening to me," Kurt whispers.

"I'm sorry, Kurt. It's just, I cannot handle this anymore. This is ridiculous and I'm going to do something about it."

She grabs a notebook out of her bag and begins writing something. Kurt leans back with a pout.

"Hey homo."

He glances up as Karofsky walks by. He glares at Kurt for a second. Then he winks.

Kurt feels sick.

* * *

><p>Rachel and Miss Holiday perform a number from Chicago and just like that, she wins over her harshest critic.<p>

Rachel meets up with Blaine and Kurt after.

"That was amazing! It felt so nice doing a lively and modern number. And I look fantastic in this dress!"

"You were great, Rachel," Blaine assures her with a smile.

She beams. "Thank you, Blaine. Kurt?"

Kurt blinks. She's looking at him with her big brown eyes. What else can he possibly say?

"Fantastic, Rachel. Really."

She squeals and throws her arms around him in a tight hug.

"So," she says as she pulls away, "What's this I hear about you meeting Blaine's beau?"

"Oh," Kurt glances at Blaine and sees his friends eyes trained on him. "Yeah. It was fun."

"Well, I want to meet him. As your other best friend, I reserve the right."

Blaine chuckles. "Fine. When do you want to?"

"Well," she beams, "I managed to score four tickets to RENT tonight. Let's make it a group thing!"

It's Kurt turn to beam. "I am always down for RENT! Blaine?"

The shorter boy shrugs. "I'll twist Jeremiah's arm. I don't think anyone could say no to RENT."

"If he does, you should dump him," Kurt says offhandedly.

He freezes. Rachel meets his eyes and he sees the sympathy in them. Blaine either doesn't register his comment or just ignores it as regular Kurt-snark.

"I'll get back to you guys."

* * *

><p>Since Jeremiah works late, he promises to meet them at the show. Rachel has to pick up her tickets at the theater (she got them from a friend of one of her dads that works there) so she plans to meet them there as well.<p>

Kurt picks Blaine up, rolling into the driveway and honking twice. Blaine runs out a second later and hops into the car with a grin.

"You know, a proper date comes to the door."

"Oh really? I'll keep that in mind next time I pick up one of my boyfriends."

Blaine chuckles and reaches for the radio. "No soundtrack? I'm so surprised."

Kurt grins. "My iPod is basically dead."

"That explains everything."

"Has Jeremiah met your parents?" Kurt asks after a moment.

Blaine chuckles. "No. Can you imagine how much fun that will be? Mom might have a heart attack. Dad's reaction is unknown. Michael would be an embarrassing little ass."

"It's a little brother thing," Kurt says. "Not that I would know."

"If things keep going well with your dad and Carole, you might," Blaine teases. "Where is the old man tonight?"

"He's actually out with her. They went to dinner to celebrate his one thousandth customer. They're so dorky it's adorable."

"I think that's what I want," Blaine muses quietly. "Someone to be dorky with, I mean."

Kurt wills his eyes to stay on the road. "Yeah. Yeah, me too."

* * *

><p>They pull up to the theater and see Jeremiah and Rachel waiting for them outside. Rachel is obviously talking his ear off and Jeremiah looks a little annoyed.<p>

"I hope he hasn't said anything," Blaine frowns.

"I think he knows better than to insult one of your friends," Kurt assures. "Hey guys!"

Rachel smiles and skips over to Kurt. "This should be a fantastic show. Are you excited?"

Kurt nods. "Extremely."

He watches Blaine walk over to Jeremiah out of the corner of his eye. He takes his hand and Jeremiah leans down to whisper something that Blaine forces a smile at. He says something back, which Jeremiah looks a little annoyed by. When the blonde catches Kurt's eye, he quickly pulls Blaine closer and kisses him.

Kurt looks away. Links his arm with Rachel's and leads her inside.

* * *

><p>It's does end up being a fantastic performance.<p>

Kurt is enthralled through every minute of it, situated between Blaine and Rachel, who each nudge him when their favorite parts come on.

Kurt hopes it's not his paranoia acting up, but whenever Blaine leans over to whisper something to Kurt, Jeremiah quickly grabs his attention and asks a question. And when Kurt and Blaine start singing along quietly to 'I'll Cover You', Jeremiah gets a very sour look on his face.

And when Angel dies, and Kurt starts crying, Blaine chuckles and hands him a pack of tissues from his pocket.

"You came prepared," Kurt sniffles.

Blaine smiles kindly. "I just know what a sap you are."

They look at each other for a moment, just a moment, but when Blaine looks away, Kurt swears he sees a blush.

They all stand and applaud when the show is over, and Kurt throws in a couple of whistles because they were wonderful.

"Oh my," Rachel says as they leave, "Definitely one of the best. Especially for such a small theater."

Kurt nods in agreement. "They were all so talented. Especially their Mark. I could be biased because he's my favorite."

Blaine chuckles. "So, you guys want to go get food or something."

"I can't," Jeremiah interjects. "I have the opening shift tomorrow."

"Oh. Well, you guys can go ahead," Blaine tells Rachel and Kurt, "Jer is giving me a ride home."

Rachel hugs him. "Okay. Thanks for coming."

She moves to Jeremiah and holds out her hand. "A pleasure to meet you, Jeremiah."

He smirks at her. "You too, Rachel."

Kurt leans in as they shake hands. "He's not a fan, is he?"

Blaine frowns. "No. He's going to have to suck it up and deal though."

Kurt laughs; either because of Blaine's remark or because there's a small chink in their relationship already. His laugh dies instantly when Blaine pulls him into a hug.

He closes his eyes and loses himself for a moment, recalling their eyes locking in the theater. When he opens his eyes, Jeremiah is staring at them. As is Rachel who he swears is grinning. Blaine pulls back.

"Drive safe, okay?"

"You too. Well," he glances at the blonde. "You, drive safe. You have precious cargo."

Blaine chuckles and hits Kurt's shoulder softly. "Shut up."

Jeremiah nods to Kurt. "I will. Nice seeing you again."

Kurt smiles. "You too."

He watches them walk towards the car hand-in-hand and wonders if tonight was a victory.

* * *

><p>"So," Rachel announces as soon as the boys are out of hearing range, "I do not like him."<p>

Kurt blinks. "Really?"

"Yes. I tried talking to him before we got here but he was very distant and aloof. Like he couldn't be bothered to listen to my trivial teenage life."

"Well, I don't like him either," Kurt admits. "For obvious reasons."

"Oh, Kurt," she whispers softly. "I'm so sorry."

"Hey, you know, it's fine. Because, he's happy. And that's what's most important, you know?"

"Yeah."

"And as long as he is happy," Kurt explains, "I'm going to stay out of it. And the second they break up, I'm going to make my move."

She giggles. "Well, I'll be right behind you when you do."

He gives her a quick hug. "Thank you, Rachel."

She hugs back. "Sure thing, Kurt."

* * *

><p>"Did you like the show?" Blaine asks.<p>

Jeremiah shrugs. "RENT isn't really my thing."

"Really? Wow, I just cannot even comprehend. It might be my favorite movie."

"I thought that was Harry Potter?"

"That's a series; it doesn't count."

Jeremiah smirks. "You're such a nerd."

Blaine fiddles with the radio. "So, what did you think of Rachel."

He's surprised when Jeremiah lets out a harsh laugh. "She's a trip. Does she not run out of oxygen by talking so much? I swear, the whole time we were waiting with you, I wanted to stuff a sock in her mouth."

"Hey," Blaine says quietly, "That's one of my best friends you're talking about."

"I'm sorry," Jeremiah sounds like he means it, "She's just…an acquired taste, you know?"

"Yeah, but I'd appreciate it if you refrained from bashing her. Especially in my presence."

"I'm sorry," Jeremiah repeats shortly.

He pulls up outside Blaine's house and sits back as the car idles.

"Text your precious Kurt and let him know you got home safely."

That comment tweaks Blaine's nerve. It's bad enough that Jeremiah had already bad-mouthed Rachel, but now he was going after Kurt? He glares at Jeremiah.

"So, do you have a problem with both my best friends?"

"I just don't appreciate his attitude."

"What attitude?"

"The fact that he kept glaring at us when we had dinner together. Or the fact that he kept talking to you throughout that stupid play every time I tried to talk to you."

"Well, excuse me for freaking out over my favorite musical with my best friend who also loves it. Especially when you seemed so uninterested in the whole thing. Next time, I'll make sure to keep the comments to myself."

Jeremiah sighs. "I don't want to fight."

"Too late," Blaine snips.

He gets out of the car and slams the door for extra measure.

* * *

><p>"Kurt?"<p>

Kurt looks up at Mercedes as she walks up to his locker.

"Hey."

"Hey. I wanted to apologize. Earlier, I tried smuggling tots into the school and I kind of realized that I hit rock bottom."

He chuckles. "Yeah, that would be bad."

"I'm sorry for being so distracted and everything. Especially because I _know_ how hard it is for you to see Blaine with someone else."

Kurt looks down. Shrugs. "Yeah. It is. But, it's okay. I keep telling myself that as long as he's happy, I'll be happy for him."

"And how's that working out?"

He smiles bitterly. "I figure I'll believe it by the hundredth time or so."

"I'm here for you, you know."

"Thank you," Kurt grins "As a token of my thanks, I shall take you to Breadsticks and treat you to all the tots that you can eat."

She gives him a look. "I'll meet you in glee, okay?"

"Definitely."

She walks away and Kurt turns back to his locker. Suddenly, Karofsky appears.

"I got a question for you," he growls, "You tell anyone else how…you know…you kissed me?"

"You kissed me-"

"Shh."

"-Karofsky. And I understand how hard it is for you to deal with. So, no, I haven't told anyone."

"Good. You keep it that way. Because if you do," he leans in, "I'm going to kill you."

Kurt stands shell shocked as he walks away, barely comprehending the words. He jumps, when a hand falls on his shoulder.

"Hey," Blaine says, "Take it easy, it's only me. You okay?"

Kurt almost tells him. But, he sort of takes Karofsky's threat really seriously and he knows that saying something will bring out the whole kiss thing. And, yeah, Karofsky is threatening to _kill_ him but Kurt still recalls Blaine's reaction to the kiss and knows this would totally set Blaine off to go after Karofsky. And he really, really, doesn't want Blaine to get his ass kicked.

"Fine. What's up?"

"Nothing. You wanna do something after school today? Like, homework and a movie?"

"Sure," Kurt closes his locker and they start walking down the hall. "But, don't you have plans with Jeremiah?"

"We're sort of not speaking right now," Blaine admits. "We had a fight last night."

"What about?"

"Don't worry about it. So, movie?"

Kurt smiles. "Sounds like a plan."

* * *

><p>Mr. Schue comes back, well and rested and with the idea for them to do 'Singing in the Rain' which is old and, in their eyes, totally boring and they're so not down.<p>

Then he gets Miss Holiday to help him modernize it and they end up with an awesome mash-up of 'Singing in the Rain' and 'Umbrella' by Rihanna.

The songs mesh well together, Blaine thinks, uniting the new and the old in an exciting way. He glances over at Kurt and recalls his argument with Jeremiah.

He wishes his two lives were as easy to mesh as the songs.

* * *

><p>AN- Haha. Jeremiah and Blaine are fiiiighting. Jeremiah should know better than to insult the best friends. Really, dude.<p> 


	8. Furt

AN- Guys...I've hit 200 reviews in seven chapters...I think I'm going to cry (happy tears, don't worry). To everyone who has been asking me if Kurt still transfers to Dalton, the answer lies in this chapter.

So, I love Furt; it's definitely one of my favorite season 2 episodes, I'm just really bummed and confused as to why Blaine's not in it. By now, him and Kurt were established to be really good friends, so there's really no reason why Kurt wouldn't invite him.

* * *

><p>"Blaine! Blaine! Blaine!"<p>

Said boy looks up as Kurt dances into the glee room, grinning widely. He rushes over to his best friend and grabs his hands, pulling him to his feet.

"My dad proposed!"

Blaine laughs in surprise. "Are you kidding? That's awesome!"

"Yeah! And I get to plan the entire thing, Blaine!" he sighs. "This is just what I needed."

Blaine sort of frowns at that; it's sad that things have gotten so bad with Karofsky and the whole situation that the wedding is acting as more of a relief than anything else.

"This is great, Kurt. Really."

As the rest of glee comes in, Kurt requests the floor.

"I have an announcement to make: my dad and Finn's mom are getting married."

Everyone cheers and congratulates the future brothers.

"I am going to be taking care of all the decorating and entertainment. My first act? I hired New Directions to perform!"

There's more cheering, as everyone is excited to have a 'gig'. Rachel hurries up to Kurt to begin planning songs. Blaine slips into the seat next to Finn.

"Are you excited?"

Finn grins. "Yeah. Yeah, I guess I am. I mean, Burt makes my mom really happy. So, yeah, I'm cool."

Blaine pats his shoulder. "Dude, you get Burt as a step-dad. You should be happy. He's like, the perfect dad."

Finn grins wider. "Yeah. This is going to be cool."

* * *

><p>"Here it is," Kurt announces.<p>

Blaine looks up just as Kurt pulls a trunk out from under his bed. He kneels down next to the taller boy as Kurt brushes the dust off and unlatches it. Throwing the top open, he beams.

"I've had these for years," Kurt explains, pulling out a couple of wedding magazines, "I've been planning weddings since before I planned outfits."

"So, a long time ago?" Blaine guesses, grabbing a magazine at random and thumbing through it.

"Yes, Blaine. Now, there is one I am searching for as I already have the colors in mind."

Blaine watches Kurt sift through the magazines and a flash of color catches his eye. He reaches in and pulls out a blue Power Ranger action figure.

"You liked Power Rangers?" Blaine asked, examining the figurine.

"Yes. It was one of my favorite cartoons when I was a kid."

"Really?"

Kurt looks up, amused. "I liked boy things, Blaine. I didn't spend all my time playing dress up."

Blaine flushes. "Sorry, it's just…wow. So, why is this in here?"

It's Kurt's turn to flush. "I used them to act out my wedding ideas."

Blaine chuckles. "That sounds more like the Kurt that I know."

Kurt continues to pick out magazines and Blaine rescues Power Rangers action figures. As Kurt peruses his magazines, Blaine plays with his toys.

Kurt looks over the top of his magazine as Blaine starts speaking in high-pitched voices.

"You're aware that you're seventeen, right?"

Blaine grins sheepishly. "Hey, you married them."

Kurt hits him with a magazine.

* * *

><p>When Kurt walks Blaine out, he hugs him goodbye as is their norm. And maybe he holds on for a little too long because his dad is smiling knowingly at him when Blaine leaves.<p>

"What?"

"Nothing," Burt looks away. "Just wondering if Blaine was going to be your date to the wedding."

Kurt blushes. "No. No, that would be really awkward."

"Why? I mean you guys seem really, ya know, comfortable with each other."

"He has a boyfriend, dad." Kurt says really quietly.

"Oh," Burt pauses, then looks closely at his son. "You okay with that?"

Kurt shrugs. "Why would I care?"

Burt wants to say something else. But Kurt heads towards the kitchen and asks if he's hungry and says he'll be making dinner.

* * *

><p>Rachel approaches Blaine the next day.<p>

"I'm worried about Kurt."

"Why?"

"He looks like he's not eating as much and he's scared all the time. I think the whole Karofsky thing is really getting to him. I'll be holding an impromptu glee girls meeting later today, requesting all the girls with boyfriends to threaten Karofsky into leaving Kurt alone."

Blaine leans against the locker with a sigh. "I would happily lead the charge. But you know that Kurt wouldn't want anyone to do anything."

"I'd rather have Kurt mad at me than Kurt get hurt," Rachel says quietly.

As they stand there, Karofsky walks by. He has something in his hand, Blaine notices and he looks closer to see it's a Wedding Cake Topper.

Exactly like Kurt's.

"Hey!" he shouts after him.

Karofsky turns. "Can I help you, Anderson?"

"That yours?" Blaine nods at the topper. "A little girly for you, don't you think."

Karofsky's eyes narrow. "Shut up."

"You stole that from Kurt," Blaine says quietly. "And you're going to give it back."

Karofsky smirks. He holds up the topper and snaps it in half. "Whoops."

Blaine almost tackles him right then and there. He takes the step forward and Karofsky braces himself for the attack but suddenly Rachel is pulling at his arm.

"Not now," she hisses in his ear, "Wait until you have back up and fewer witnesses!"

Blaine watches the bully walk away with narrow eyes

* * *

><p>Later that day, Blaine, Artie and Mike approach Karofsky in the locker room.<p>

"Leave Kurt alone," Blaine tells him.

Karofsky snorts. "What, you gonna make me, hobbit?"

Blaine steps closer. "Yeah."

Karofsky slams his locker and sneers at him. "Trying to defend your boyfriend?"

"I'm defending my best friend," Blaine growls. "And you're going to leave him alone."

"Or else," Artie pipes up.

"We'll make you," Mike agrees.

"Look at this; a bunch of homos protecting the fag."

"Don't call him that," Blaine says through gritted teeth.

"Or what?"

Blaine leans in. "Or I will tell everyone what you did to him."

Karofsky's eyes narrow and he shoves Blaine into Mike and Artie. Blaine manages to catch his balance as Mike falls into Artie. He sees nothing but Karofsky and moves forward, arms shooting out and slamming the bulkier boy into the lockers. Karofsky pushes himself away and his fist knocks into Blaine's face. Ignoring the pain, Blaine leaps at Karofsky and sends the two of them onto the floor, fists flying.

Suddenly, Sam jumps into the fray, trying to pull Karofsky off Blaine. Puck, who really, really wants to join in, is helping Mike and Artie up.

Coach Bieste barges in and breaks it all up.

* * *

><p>When Kurt walks into glee that day, he sees Rachel and Mercedes fussing over Blaine. When Rachel moves, he manages to catch a glimpse of Blaine's face.<p>

He gasps and rushes over.

"What happened?"

Blaine is sporting a black eye and a rueful grin. "I ran into a door."

"Yeah," Mike calls from where Tina is massaging his shoulder, "A door named Karofsky."

Kurt looks at Blaine. "You didn't."

Blaine doesn't mean Kurt's eye as he shrugs. "I did."

Kurt sighs. "Blaine."

"I should have done this a long time ago," Blaine counters.

Kurt tries to ignore the whole missing-a-step feeling in his stomach at those words, and hopes he isn't grinning stupidly or flushing or anything equally embarrassing.

"Thank you," he whispers.

Rachel moves and Kurt takes her place, holding the ice pack to Blaine's eye.

Santana harps on Finn, wondering why he wasn't there. Kurt, who's too enthralled by the fact that _Blaine fought Karofsky for him,_ doesn't really care.

"Lay off Finn, everyone," he calls out idly, his attention focused on Blaine's face, "It isn't his problem. It's none of your problems, actually."

"It's my problem," Blaine says quietly. "If he says another thing, I'll-"

"Do nothing. You don't need another black eye."

Blaine smirks. "I think it makes me look sexy."

"I think the ice is freezing your brain," Kurt remarks dryly.

* * *

><p>Kurt brings his dad and Finn to the glee room after school to teach them dancing. He asks Blaine to be his co-teacher.<p>

First, he demonstrates the moves with his father. Once he's certain Burt knows what he's doing, he calls Blaine over. The younger boy smiles awkwardly, then grabs Burt's hand and begins dancing.

"So, er, I hear you got a boyfriend."

Blaine almost misses a beat. "Yeah, actually."

"Why haven't you brought him around?"

"I, uh, I didn't think you wanted to meet him."

"Hey," Burt says very seriously. "You're like my third kid or something. 'Course I want to meet him."

Thankfully, Burt's attention is called away, as Burt's response made Blaine a little emotional. Unthankfully, Burt's attention is caught by Karofsky walking by, and making a gesture, obviously directed as an insult to Kurt.

"What the hell was that?" he demands, walking over to his son and future step-son.

"It was nothing, dad," Kurt says quietly.

"That's not nothing, that guy was making fun of you. What the hell is his name?"

"Tell him Kurt," Finn urges quietly when Kurt says nothing.

"Tell me what?" Burt asks.

"If you don't tell him, I will," Finn promises.

"His name is Dave Karofsky. He's been harassing me for a few weeks now."

"Harassing you how?"

"Just shoving me and giving me a hard time."

"There's more. Something else you're not telling me."

"He threatened to kill me."

"What?" Finn demands.

Blaine demands nothing; he runs out after Burt, intent on providing some backup on the beat down that is surely about to happen.

Burt shoves Karofsky into a bulletin board and jams his arm against his neck. Finn and Kurt arrive moments later.

"Don't Burt." Finn tries to pull him off.

"Dad, you're sick!" Kurt cries

"Kill him, Burt!" Blaine says.

"Blaine!" Kurt hisses.

"Sorry."

They manage to get Burt off of Karofsky and in his anger, he turns on Finn.

"Where have you been while all this is going on?"

He marches off before Finn can answer. Kurt hurries after him. Blaine turns to Finn.

"I-I didn't know it had gotten that bad," the taller boy admits. "If I had…"

Blaine pats his arm. "I know, dude."

* * *

><p>Karofsky gets expelled and it's like a huge weight has been lifted off Kurt's shoulders.<p>

He throws himself into the wedding with a new, vibrant energy and finishes the decorating and the planning in record time.

At the wedding, New Directions performs 'Marry Me' as Burt and Carole walk down the aisle. They speak the vows that they both had written, praising each other with love and their respective sons and step-sons as well.

Burt and Carole share their first dance to 'Sway'. Kurt and Finn look on proudly from the head table as New Directions sit together at one off to the side.

"They look so happy," Rachel sighs. "That's how I want to look on my wedding day, like me and Finn are the only two people in the world."

"Finn?" Blaine asks with a cocked brow.

"Of course. We're going to go off to college in New York together, where I will break into the Broadway business and then we will marry and have a family by the time I turn twenty five."

Finn stands up and starts his speech. He talks a little about his mom but uses that to segway into a promise to Kurt, that now that they are brothers, he's gonna have his back. No matter what.

Then the club gets up and performs 'Just The Way You Are' in honor of Kurt and which Blaine had a really, really hard time keeping from his best friend.

Blaine looks at Kurt throughout the whole performance. He smiles at the happiness in Kurt's eyes, the ten thousand watt smile on his face and the tears of happiness that fall.

And, suddenly there it is again. What he hasn't felt since last year, right before Sectionals. What he's told himself repeatedly that he is over.

Feelings. For one Kurt Hummel.

* * *

><p>Kurt sighs happily as he watches his dad and step-mom dance, never once looking away from one another. He jumps slightly as someone slips into the seat next to him.<p>

"You did a really amazing job, you know," Blaine tells him.

Kurt smiles bashfully. "Thank you. I'm just glad they were able to enjoy it."

"You should be too, you know."

And then Blaine stands, buttons up his jacket and gallantly offers Kurt his hand.

"Mr. Hummel, would you like to dance."

Kurt stares, wide eyed. "What? Here?"

"No, I was thinking out in the hallway," Blaine rolls his eyes. "Yes, here."

"With everyone watching?"

"Yes. They're your family, Kurt. They all support you," he laughs when Kurt still doesn't take his hand, "I'm not asking you to marry me! Just dance."

Kurt looks up; eyes meet and Blaine smiles warmly. He slips his hand into the shorter boy's and Blaine pulls him up from the table and out onto the dance floor. They face each other and Kurt chuckles awkwardly, as he has no idea who's going to lead. Blaine answers the unspoken question by taking Kurt's hand and placing his free hand on Kurt's waist.

They begin to move. Kurt catches Mercedes eye and she sends him a sly wink, while Rachel beams from her place in Finn's arms. He ignores the rest of the guests and focuses on Blaine, who's smiling softly at him.

"This isn't so bad, huh?"

Kurt grins. "Nah. Not as bad as I thought. You are a little rusty though, Anderson."

"Oh, really?" Blaine asks with a raised brow. "How about now?"

He suddenly pulls Kurt closer and the taller boy lets out the tiniest of yelps before he catches himself with one hand on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine drops their joined hands and places his now free hand on Kurt's waist as Kurt places his other hand on Blaine's shoulder.

"Still rusty," Kurt says quietly.

Blaine chuckles softly as they move slowly in a circle, to some oldies song that Kurt knows his dad loves.

After a long moment, Kurt finally asks the question that's been nagging at him all week.

"Why didn't you invite, Jeremiah?"

"It wasn't my place," Blaine explains. "This is your family's wedding. You and Finn had the right to bring dates, I'm just the entertainment."

"No," Kurt protests. "You're practically family."

Blaine recalls Burt's words from before and smiles. "We're also still fighting."

"Oh? Is that, uh, still going on?" Kurt asks innocently.

"Yep."

"You wanna tell me what it's about? I mean, I could maybe help, and of course take your side and-"

"Kurt?"

"Yes, Blaine?"

"Shut up and dance."

And for once, Kurt listens to him.

* * *

><p>That's how Burt finds them an hour later. Still dancing, with Kurt's head resting against Blaine's, both their eyes closed, lost in their own world.<p>

He almost doesn't want to interrupt but Blaine's eyes flicker and he suddenly notices the older man, pulling away from Kurt slightly. Kurt raises his head and looks over his shoulder at his dad.

"Hey kiddo, Carole and I are gonna head home. You're, uh, spending the night at Mercedes' tonight, right?"

Kurt colors. "Yes, dad. Don't worry."

Blaine chuckles as Burt grins. "Alright. I love you."

Kurt pulls away from Blaine and hugs his dad. "I love you too."

Carole walks up arm-in-arm with Finn. Her son fist bumps Burt and Kurt pulls his new stepmom in for a hug. She kisses his forehead tenderly and runs a hand through his hair. It feels so nice, so motherly, that he can't even bring himself to complain.

Finn and Kurt watch their parents leave, waving wildly until they're out the door.

"Alright, dude, I'm gonna go find Rachel. I guess I'll see you when we start moving into the new house?"

Kurt nods. "Sure."

"Cool. Later, bro."

Kurt smiles as Finn leaves. "'Bro'. I think I could get used to that."

Blaine smiles too, clearly happy for him.

* * *

><p>Blaine waits outside Coach Sylvester's office that Monday.<p>

Kurt had texted him earlier, telling him that their new principal had called his parents with urgent news and requested a meeting right away.

As Blaine waits, he thinks. Of course, about his newfound-never-really-gone feelings for Kurt. Which have reappeared at the worst possible time, considering that A) Kurt was happy that Blaine was over him and they could continue being friends and B) Blaine had a boyfriend.

Who, incidentally, had called him last night. Apologizing for insulting his friends and asking for a second chance, to make it up to Blaine. Who Blaine did like very much and, who (unlike Kurt) liked him back the same way.

The door opens before Blaine can think anymore and Kurt walks out, his eyes downcast. Burt and Carole follow, obviously not happy.

"What's wrong? You okay?"

"Karofsky's expulsion has been overturned," Kurt explains quietly. "He's coming back to McKinley tomorrow."

"Kurt…"

"So, I have one whole day to enjoy before the terror starts anew."

Blaine sees Burt and Carole exchange glances.

"Blaine, could you give us a moment?" Burt asks.

Blaine nods. "Sure. Kurt, I'll meet you outside the locker room, okay?"

Kurt shoots him a weird look but nods. Blaine walks towards his destination, happy to see that Coach Beiste is in her office. He knocks.

"Anderson. What can I do for you?"

* * *

><p>The two boys meet up again outside the locker room.<p>

"What was that all about?" Kurt asks.

"I just quit the football team."

"What? Blaine, no, you love football-"

"I'm not going to be on the team as that asshole. Coach understood."

"I wish you hadn't done that," Kurt whispers. "Especially now."

"What do you mean?"

Their eyes meet; Kurt's are a little teary.

"I'm transferring. To Dalton Academy, effective immediately."

Blaine feels like someone just grabbed the hallway and slipped it out easily from under his feet. He cannot even begin to fathom coming to school every day and not seeing Kurt. Not exchanging sarcastic comments in glee club, not trading off on French homework, not eating lunch together. He wants to grab Kurt, beg him to stay and never let him go.

But, then he sees the fear in Kurt's eyes every time Karofsky walked by, every time a locker slammed, every time he turned a corner. And, he cannot let Kurt live like that any longer.

So he ignores every feeling in his gut and in his heart and tries to smile.

"That's good, right?"

"They have a Zero Tolerance Harassment Policy that should protect me," Kurt explains. "I don't know how I'm going to explain it to everyone."

"Hey," Blaine grasps his shoulder. "You're not safe here, not as long as that jackass is coming back. If going to another school is going to keep you alive, then…I'm okay with that."

Kurt smiles. Then he throws himself into Blaine's arms. Blaine holds him tightly and pushes his feelings aside once more. This is what Kurt needs right now; a strong friend to just be there for him as he over goes an extremely hard and difficult change. And that's what Blaine will be.

They can tell New Directions later, he thinks, right now they can just have this moment.

* * *

><p>AN- Yes, Kurt is going to Dalton. But don't worry my loyal readers: he shall return in Born This Way. Blaine's feelings are back! But, what about Jeremiah? And, Burt, you totes know stuff.<p> 


	9. Special Education

AN- To everyone who has been asking about Eric, you're going to love this chapter. Kind of a big change in this chapter but I state my reasons for it in my bottom AN. Though I am trying to stay canon, some things are going to start to deviate a little from the show.

Also: This is super important and has been bugging my friend for weeks now. Does anyone know of a fic where Kurt had a twin sister named Kelly? And she was a love interest for Sam. Was it taken down, did she just stop writing. If anyone has any info, please let me know!

* * *

><p>Mr. Schue decides to try something new for Sectionals.<p>

Quinn and Sam are getting the lead solos, instead of Rachel and Finn. And Mike and Brittany's hot dance moves would be featured more.

Blaine doesn't care. Kurt is no longer at McKinley so he really doesn't get excited for anything.

He's brooding in his usual seat, his eyes constantly slipping to the empty one beside him. He ignores Rachel's cries of outrage over her not getting a solo and isn't paying any attention when Santana drops the bomb about sleeping with Finn last year.

His attention is focused on his phone.

_Uniforms…why did I transfer again? –K_

_Because it's always been your secret desire to wear a uniform to school. Don't lie –B_

_You totally caught me, Anderson. So, you're in glee right now, right? What's going on? –K_

_Sectionals prep. Not really paying attention. Missing you too much –B_

_Aw. I miss you too! I gtg though, cellphones are 'prohibited' I'll text later! –K_

Blaine puts his phone away and looks up for the first time, noticing that glee has let out. He's not alone though, he realizes when Mercedes suddenly pops up in his line of vision.

"Hey," she says.

He blinks. "Hi."

She sighs. "Okay, look, you've been in a funk ever since Kurt transferred. And, you like barely said a word when Rachel was getting slaughtered by Santana and you've been staring at your phone like a lost puppy all day."

"I miss him," Blaine admits quietly.

"I know. So, I'm extending the olive branch. I didn't like you last year."

"Yeah. Yeah, I got that."

"But, no one else here misses Kurt like you do."

He looks down, his skin flushing. She didn't even say it mean or with any implications. It was a fact: no one missed Kurt as much as Blaine did. Because no one felt about Kurt the way Blaine did.

"So," Blaine says slowly. "You want to be friends?"

"You don't sound very happy about it."

For the first time all day, Blaine smiles.

"It sounds great, Mercedes."

* * *

><p>Kurt feels very out of place at Dalton.<p>

Yeah, he's safer here with no Karofsky to slam him into a locker or threaten his life after almost every class.

But, the uniform is stifling and he misses his friends. He walks down the hallway and studies his schedule just to have something to look at.

"Kurt!"

He pauses, looks up confused. No one knows him here, do they? His eyes land on a familiar face and he feels silly for not thinking about him before.

"Eric. Hi."

The sandy haired boy grins at him. "Hey. Nice uniform. Are you spying in style now?"

Kurt grins. "No, I actually go here now."

Eric raises an eyebrow but doesn't comment. "Welcome to Dalton, then. Are you enjoying your first day?"

He shrugs. "It's fine."

"You should join a club," Eric suggests. "That's what all the new kids do, to try to fit in."

"I'm not exactly a club person."

"You were in glee club. Why not try out for the Warblers?"

"Would they even take me this close to Sectionals? I mean, I do come from a rival glee club."

Eric smiles. "I have a little bit of pull with the council. Come by after school, I'll snag you an audition."

"You don't even know if I'm good," Kurt points out.

"I'm willing to take a chance," Eric says.

Then he winks, _winks_, at Kurt before slipping into a throng of students walking by. Kurt pauses, smiles slightly, and hitches his bag higher onto his shoulder.

* * *

><p>"Everything is falling apart, Blaine!" Rachel cries. "Finn has had sexual relations with Santana, I'm losing my solos, and Kurt is gone. This sucks."<p>

Blaine glances up from his phone (Kurt still hasn't texted him back) and looks at her. "Rach, you need to get over the solo thing, okay?"

She blinks at him, wounded. "Blaine…"

"I'm sorry," he sighs. "I'm just in a mood. Rachel, we all know that you are extremely talented, okay? And that you could sing the whole set list and we'd win. But, it's time to let other people sing okay."

Rachel crosses her arms over her chest and looks away, pouting.

Puck walks in with Lauren Zizes then. Apparently, he'd been in the locker room with Karofsky. Comments had been exchanged, shoves were made, and suddenly Puck was taken by the entire football team (minus his fellow gleeks) and shoved into a porta potty.

He'd spent hours calling for help and finally, after six hours, Lauren arrived and helped him out. He'd been so grateful, he promised her anything. She'd only wanted three things: a package of Canterbury eggs, seven minutes in Heaven with Puck, and the chance to get into the glee club.

(apparently, it's been her secret dream since they did Toxic).

So, with Lauren on board, they begin to plan out their set list. Blaine doesn't really pay attention, once more (he'll probably start then they actually practice). His phone goes off and that's all that matters.

_So, I've been invited to join the Warblers. –K_

_Oh? You should totally go for it. They'll love you! –B_

_But, I'll be your competition for Sectionals. –K_

_Nothing we can't handle ;-) –B_

_Oh really now? Well, let's see that cockiness when Dalton is the one holding the trophy while you wimpy ND's cry :-D –K_

_Ooh, here's snarky Kurt. I take it you're auditioning now? –B_

_I think I will. Wish me luck? –K_

_You won't need it. But luck. –B_

* * *

><p>Kurt finds Rachel in the McKinley auditorium.<p>

"Hey."

She looks up and smiles. "Kurt! What are you doing here," she pauses, "If you're trying to get our set list, you're very mistaken."

"I take it Blaine told you about my auditioning for the Warblers."

"He did," Rachel sniffs. "What brings you here?"

"I need your help. I want to join and I'll need an impressive song to do so. And, of course, no one kills a ballad quite like you. I was hoping for some tips."

"You're correct in your assumption," she smiles warmly. "I'll help you."

Kurt beams and places his iPod holder onto the piano. He scans through the songs until he lands on 'My Heart Will Go On Forever'

"Oh no," Rachel tells him. "That is far too cliché. You need something more…"

She trails off as she surfs through Kurt's music selection. With a triumphant smile she hits play and the notes of 'Don't Cry for me Argentina' shift through the air.

Rachel begins the song, standing center stage and belting the words out, emotion in every syllable. Kurt stands behind her, smiling softly, and at the second verse, joins in.

* * *

><p>Blaine watches them with a smile.<p>

He'd been looking for Rachel, who'd taken off after yet another glee club meeting filled with backhanded remarks and tension and he wanted to make sure she was okay.

He knew she'd be in the auditorium and he was pleasantly surprised to find Kurt in there with her. He was about to walk on stage but when the music started playing, he stood by for the show.

They alternate, between singing solos and singing together and he honestly doesn't know which he likes more. Kurt's voice is, of course, brilliant and so is Rachel's. And when they combine it's magic.

When the song ends, he can't stop himself from applauding. Kurt jumps and whirls around, almost scared, until he realizes it's Blaine.

Blaine, who crosses the stage in three easy strides and hugs Kurt tightly like it's been weeks since they've seen each other and not only a couple of days.

"Hey," Kurt breathes. "Missed you."

"Missed you more," Blaine mumbles.

When they finally pull apart, Rachel is grinning slyly both of them. They ignore her and their own flustered faces.

"You guys sounded amazing."

Rachel beams. "Thank you, Blaine. Now if only Mr. Schue could recognize my talents…"

Kurt tunes her out. "Thanks. It'll be my audition song. For the Warblers."

"They'd be crazy not to take you."

Kurt grins and pokes Blaine's chest. "You better start practicing. You're going to get your ass whooped at Sectionals."

Blaine smirks. "I'd love to see you try, Hummel."

Kurt's smile falters. "This is so weird. I'm competing against you. And Mercedes. And Rachel and Finn and all my friends."

"I know-"

"And I had to wait for flippin Karofsky to make a Mickey D's run before I could even come in here! When did my life get so screwed up?"

"Hey," Blaine grasps Kurt's shoulder and lowers his head until he catches Kurt's eye. "You're safe now. Okay? Karofsky can't do a damn thing to you anymore."

"I know, I just," Kurt groans. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be unloading on you like this."

"Uh, hello? Best friends remember? This is sort of in the job description."

Kurt chuckles. "Well, as long as to you know what you're getting into."

"Come on," Blaine wraps an arm around his shoulders and grabs his iPod holder from the piano in one swift motion. "I'll walk you to your car."

* * *

><p>After his audition, Kurt waits nervously in the hallway as the council decides whether or not he was good enough to get in.<p>

The door opens and Eric pops his head out grinning.

"Hey."

Kurt wrings his hands. "What's the verdict?"

"Kurt Hummel," Eric smiles. "Welcome to the Warblers."

Kurt doesn't expect the feelings of joy and pride that course through his body at these words. Spending the last few weeks in fear, barely paying attention in school or glee, he hasn't had a whole lot to work for or be proud of (other than the wedding) so the fact that he auditioned for something and made it is just astounding.

In all his excitement, he can't stop himself from throwing his arms around Eric and hugging him tightly. He freezes and quickly lets go, blushing a bright red. Eric doesn't seem to mind.

"Huh. No one's ever been that excited before."

"I-uh. Thank you. For the news."

Eric puts his hand on Kurt's lower back and leads him into the Warbler meeting room.

"You're welcome. Now: let's go prepare for Sectionals."

* * *

><p><em>I got in! –K<em>

_Kurt! That's amazing, congratulations! –R_

_Way to go, Hummel. Now prepare to lose hardcore to New Directions –B_

_Ah! That's my boy! So proud of you boo –M_

_Thank you, Rachel. –K_

_I miss you so much 'Cedes! –K_

_Shut up, Blaine –K_

* * *

><p>"I can't believe," Rachel gripes. "That she needs Raisonettes to go on."<p>

Blaine hides a chuckle. "She's demanding, I'll give her that."

"She's annoying. What was Noah thinking, asking her to join?"

"He didn't ask her," Blaine points out. "Lauren wanted to."

"Well, now we have an uneven amount of members and everything is thrown off and it's all ridiculous."

"I'm sorry, ma'am," the attendee appears at the counter. "We don't have any Rasionettes."

Rachel snaps. "Then go to the nearest 7-11 and buy me a box!"

"Carbo-loading?"

Both Blaine and Rachel turn and grin at Kurt, who's standing sharp in his uniform, his hands behind his back.

"Lauren is our newest member," Rachel explains. "And she refuses to go on without her damn candy."

Kurt blinks. "Talk about excitement."

"Oh yeah. So, are you nervous about going on?" Rachel asks.

Kurt shakes his head. "I miss you guys though. It just feels weird."

Blaine smiles. "We miss you too."

"So, uh, did Jeremiah come to cheer you on?" Kurt asks.

"No, he had to work. We're hanging out when we get back." Blaine tells him.

Kurt nods, the conversation suddenly feeling awkward and stilted.

"So, er, how's Finn?" Kurt asks, suddenly turning to Rachel. "I feel bad, I haven't spoken to him since the wedding."

"We're currently not speaking," Rachel says coolly. "I found out that he and Santana were romantically involved last year, and he lied to me about it."

"Wait," Kurt blinks. "You didn't know about that?"

Before Rachel can say anything, a boy suddenly pops up at Kurt's side.

"Hey, we need to start getting ready."

"Right," Kurt smiles. "Uh, Eric, this is Rachel and Blaine, my friends from my old school. This is Eric. He's a Warbler."

Rachel smiles politely while Blaine just nods. Eric grins charmingly and Blaine's eyes narrow.

"Nice to meet you both. Got to say, you let a real treasure go," he grips Kurt's shoulder as if to emphasize his point.

Blaine flushes. Who did this Eric think he was, assuming Kurt left McKinley, his glee club and his friends because he wanted to? Or that they let him go like they actually had a choice in the matter?

"We didn't really let him go," He argues, "He-"

"We'll see you both later," Kurt says hurriedly. He shoots Blaine an apologetic smile as he pushes Eric towards the greenrooms.

"I don't like him," Blaine says almost as soon as they're out of earshot.

Rachel looks at him, amused. "We barely met him."

"Did you see that smile? You never trust a smile that charming."

"Right. Come on, let's go join the audience."

* * *

><p>"What was that all about?" Eric asks as they take their places to perform.<p>

"Blaine was about to divulge information I'd rather not share with my fellow Warblers," Kurt explains. "So, dropping it would be key."

"Consider it dropped." Eric assures him.

* * *

><p>Dalton Academy goes second, performing an acapella version of 'Hey Soul Sister' by Train. They dance and sing in harmony and Kurt is just a bundle of nervous energy because he does not want to mess up.<p>

He looks into the audience and manages to find Rachel's eyes despite the bright lights and the dancing. She motions for him to smile and he does so, widely and broadly because he's on stage in front of a good crowd of people and this cannot be wasted.

When they finish, New Directions are the first ones on their feet and it pangs Kurt a little, reminding him just how much he misses his friends.

* * *

><p>Back in New Direction's green room, drama is unfolding.<p>

Quinn is freaking out because last time they were in a competition setting, she was going into labor and Sam is trying to comfort her the best he can. Tina and Artie are freaking out because they think Mike and Brittany are cheating on them with each other. Rachel and Finn are fighting over his so called indiscretion, the fact that everyone knew about him and Santana before and that it was Santana at all.

"Nobody tells you anything," Santana snips. "Because A) you're a blabbermouth and B) we all just pretend to like you."

"That's not true, I kinda like her," Puck chimes in.

"I really like her," Blaine says.

Finn and Rachel continue to fight, and she announces that she refuses to go on stage with him. As do Artie and Tina for their own reasons. Mr. Schue comes in appalled at how they're acting. He reminds them how this time last year, they will all stuck without a set list and no ideas what to do. How they band together and managed to win. And how they're going to go out on stage and pretend to like each other as they put on one hell of a performance.

Sam and Quinn get the lead duet, 'I've Had the Time of My Life'. They stay with the long honored tradition of entering from the back and they sing to only each other as they make their way to the stage. Once there, the curtain rises and the rest of the glee club dances onto the stage, singing in the background.

When the song is over, Kurt is the first one out of his seat, and applauding loudly for his friends. As the cheering dies down, they merge into their next number, 'Valerie' that Santana was lucky enough to get the solo for. Brittany and Mike wow everyone with their hot dance moves and Santana's voice is just perfect, a mixture of husky and gorgeous that totally fits.

Once again, Kurt gives them a standing ovation when they finish. He's so proud of them in this moment.

* * *

><p>All three glee club gather on stage for the final verdict. Kurt catches Mercedes' eye across the sea of heads. She smiles at him; he winks at her.<p>

Dalton ends up being the runners up. Wes, David and Thad (the three council members) take the trophy. While Kurt is disappointed, he can't bring himself to be really upset when he finds out that New Directions are advancing to Regionals. He sort of ignores his new team as he rushes over to congratulate his old one.

"Way to go guys! You were all amazing!"

He hugs Rachel super tightly, and Mercedes almost squeezes the life out of him. Finn lifts him up in a huge hug and both Brittany and Quinn kiss him on the cheek. He exchanges hi-fives with Mike, Sam and Puck and gets his hair ruffled by Santana, who only smirks when he glares at her. And, then, suddenly there's Blaine.

Kurt beams and throws his arms around him. "Congratulations."

"It feels so weird going without you," Blaine whispers.

"You better win," Kurt says. "Or else."

Blaine pulls back and smiles. "We'll win it for you, Kurt."

Kurt flushes and smiles softly. His teammates call his name, and he turns back to see Eric waving him urgently.

"I should go. I'll see you later."

"Later. Definitely."

Blaine watches him jog back to his fellow Warblers and hates the clench in his stomach when Eric throws an arm around his shoulders.

* * *

><p>The next day, Blaine comes home right from school and collapses on the couch in exhaustion. They'd just spent their glee club doing a song and dance number which really wouldn't be too bad if it weren't for the fact that they just got back from Sectionals.<p>

Michael walks into the room and quirks an eyebrow at his brother. "Did you want, like, a blanket or something?"

"You'd be willing to tuck me in?" Blaine retorts. "Such a sweetheart."

They hear the doorbell ring and Blaine pushes himself off the couch with a groan. "I know you won't be getting that."

"Actually," Michael calls as he moves down the hallway. "I totally am. You're welcome."

Blaine falls back onto the couch with a chuckle. He hears the door open, then his brother's voice, trying to sound way older than he actually is.

"Rachel! To what do I owe this- er are you okay?"

Confused, Blaine jumps off the couch and walks into the hall. He sees his brother; arms awkwardly out in front of him as Rachel sobs on his shoulder. He catches Blaine's eyes and motions to the sobbing girl in his arms like, 'what do I do?'

And Blaine merely raises a brow because isn't this what he's wanted all along? But when Michael continues to send him pleading motions, Blaine walks over and gently takes Rachel out of his arms.

"What's wrong, hun?" he asks as he leads her into the living room.

"Finn and I broke up."

"Rach, did you really dump him because of the whole Santana thing? Because, while he shouldn't have lied to you about it, you really did overreact. I'm only telling you this because I love you and-"

"He dumped me," she says in a really small voice.

"Oh. Why?"

"I-I made out with Noah."

Blaine groans. "Rachel…you didn't."

"I just wanted to get back at him! But, then Noah stopped us and then Finn wanted us to be honest from now on, so I told him and he dumped me. He promised he'd never dump me Blaine!"

Blaine pulls her closer as she sobs onto his shoulder. He rubs soothing circles into her back and motions his brother to over.

"Call Kurt," he says quietly. "Tell him to bring lots of ice cream, comfortable clothes. And Mercedes."

Michael looks confused but nods and grabs Blaine's phone off the table, following his brother's orders to a tee. When he hangs up, Rachel has calmed down enough to excuse herself to the bathroom and fix her makeup.

"Didn't you have plans with Jeremiah today?"

"Shit. Give me my phone."

Michael does and Blaine quickly finds his boyfriend's number in his address book.

"Hey you," Jeremiah says. "I'll be seeing you in a couple hours."

"About that. Look, I am so sorry, but Rachel just showed up here, brokenhearted because she and her boyfriend broke up and we just need a girl's night so she can wallow in peace."

"What?"

"I can't make our date. I'm so sorry, Jer."

"Hey, it's fine. I just haven't seen you in a while because of your Sectionals' schedule and now you'll be busy with Regionals, so I'll probably never see you and this is like the one night I have off all week…"

"Jer."

Jeremiah sighs. "Sorry. I'm being a jerk .I just, I miss you."

"I miss you too," Michael chooses this moment to make a barfing noise in the background, "I promise I'll make time for you."

"Okay. Go enjoy your girl's night with Rachel."

"Thank you. Bye."

Blaine hangs up the call and sighs. He feels a little guilty for not mentioning Kurt was coming because, hey, his repressed feelings have recently come to light and it sort of feels like cheating. But he tells himself it's okay because Kurt is just his friend and it's not like it's just the two of them and Rachel really needs everyone right now.

The doorbell rings and Blaine pockets his phone, plasters on a smile and goes to answer it.

* * *

><p>AN- Here's the thing: I do not think the Warbler's would have tied Sectionals if it wasn't for Blaine, their charismatic and charming lead singer. Also, I definitely feel the writers only did that so we could keep focusing on Blaine, Kurt, and the Warblers for a few more episodes.<p> 


	10. A Very Glee Christmas

AN- Guys...this turned out to be 14 pages, my longest yet. I hope you enjoy it, we see some familiar characters in this, a lot of stuff happening.

Shoutout to Marg0t because I used their idea for Kurt's Christmas present.

Guardian Fox: To be honest, I never really thought of that. My take is that Blaine isn't very...chatty about his relationship. ND knows he's seeing someone but they don't know details and they're all too wrapped up in their own problems to care. Except Rachel, who is his best friend other than Kurt.

* * *

><p>Christmas is coming up.<p>

The glee kids get into the spirit by decorating a tree they found and wrapping empty boxes to put underneath.

"I have no idea what to get Kurt," Blaine confesses to Rachel.

"Shouldn't you be more worried about your boyfriend's present?" Rachel wonders.

Blaine freezes. "Right. Boyfriend. Uh, I'm working on that too. But, I feel really bad because Kurt's had a shitty year and he just needs a good Christmas, you know?"

Rachel just looks at him but nods. "Yeah. Hmm. Well, Kurt loves...what does Kurt love? Maybe you should ask Mercedes."

"Ask Mercedes what?"

Both Blaine and Rachel jump as Mercedes arches her eyebrow at them.

"What should Blaine get Kurt for Christmas?"

"He usually does homemade gifts. He's got mad skills with clothing; last year, he made me a full outfit because 'my clothes were too out dated'."

Blaine chuckles. "That sounds like Kurt. Okay. Homemade: I can totally do that. Maybe."

Rachel grins. "What are you getting me?"

"A gift card to the GAP," Blaine teases. "Because Jeremiah can get me fifty percent off and you need new clothes."

She smacks his shoulder while Mercedes chuckles at the dig.

Mr. Schue comes in and gets them all prepared to go caroling throughout the school. Blaine and Rachel exchange weary looks.

This won't go well.

* * *

><p>"I have no idea what to make Blaine for Christmas," Kurt muses.<p>

Finn looks up from his cereal and stares at Kurt. "Uh…how about you get him tickets to one of those music things you like?"

"A musical?"

"Yeah! That! He likes those, right?"

"I think buying gifts are so impersonal. I make all my presents, Finn."

"Do-do I get something?"

Kurt smiles. "Yes. You are my stepbrother now."

"Sweet! What are you going to make me?" Suddenly he frowns, "It won't be a ticket thing for you to sing any song of your choosing to me?"

"No…"

"Okay good."

Kurt shakes his head as Finn shovels more food into his mouth.

* * *

><p>"So…we're exchanging presents, right?" Blaine asks over the phone that night.<p>

Kurt smiles even though Blaine can't see him. "Yeah, if you want."

"Yeah, I already have an idea."

"Oh really? Is it something RENT or Harry Potter related?"

"You'll have to wait and see," Blaine sighs. "This might be the only thing I'll be looking forward to this year."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Madison and her husband are coming to stay with us. Which is awesome because I get to see Zoe and Cody but not awesome because my sister and her husband hate me. Also, this might make my mother regress and dinner is going to be so awkward."

"Hey, if you want to escape, there's a spot for you at the dinner table. My dad and Carole would love to have you."

Blaine smiles even though Kurt can't see. "Thank you. That means a lot."

"And you should bring Zoe. Because she misses me."

Blaine chuckles. "I'll try to wrangle her with me. Grant might throw a fit."

"He can meet my dad. That'll be fun."

"A lot of. So, how are things at Dalton since the loss?"

"Eh. We still have practice. We're preparing for a Christmas show at a nearby retirement home," Kurt sighs, "This is my life now."

"Hey, you are bringing joy to old people. You should be proud."

"Shut up, Blaine."

* * *

><p>The next day, Blaine's sister arrives.<p>

Blaine and Michael stand in the hall as their mother fusses over everyone. Their father stands behind them, just watching.

Zoe runs up to Blaine and throws her arms around his legs. "Hi, Uncle Blaine!"

He kneels down and pulls her into a hug. "Hey, brat."

"Where's my hug?" Michael pouts and Zoe detangles herself from Blaine and throws her arms around Michael's legs next.

"Hi Uncle Mikey."

He lifts her up. "Hey Zo."

Madison walks over to them.

"Hey guys. How's everything?"

Michael shrugs. "School. Girls. Puberty."

"Sounds great!"

She glances at Blaine, who stares back stonily. Grant comes up behind her, and places a hand on her shoulder.

"Michael. _Blaine_."

If anyone notices the way he says Blaine's name, they don't mention it. But to Michael's credit, he narrows his eyes at their brother-in-law. Their mother walks up with Cody in her arms, sighing softly.

"I love babies. I can't wait until you boys…"

She stops; it's suddenly awkward and Blaine can't look at anyone. Then, a hand on his shoulder.

"Why don't you and your brother take the bags upstairs to your sister's old room and the guest room," his father says. "Then meet us down here for dinner."

Blaine smiles. Michael hands off their niece and the two boys tackle the bags as everyone drifts into the dining room.

"He's still an asshole," Michael says quietly as they walk up the stairs.

"Did you imagine anything less?" Blaine asks sarcastically. "I can't believe she married him."

"If she hadn't, we wouldn't have Zo," Michael points out.

"She might be the only good thing," Blaine sighs and sinks down on the steps. "This year is going to suck."

"Hey," Michael sits down next to him. "If he says a word, I'll personally punch his lights out, okay?"

Blaine chuckles. "Thanks, little bro."

* * *

><p>"Carole, do you have any thread?"<p>

Carole looks up as her step-son walks into the kitchen, wringing his hands awkwardly.

"There should be some in my sewing kit, on the top shelf in the upstairs closet. What do you need it for?"

"I'm working on Blaine's present."

She smiles. "Oh? What is it?"

Kurt flushes. "That's kind of personal. I mean," he adds quickly as her face falls, "I don't want to tell anyone before he sees it, you know?"

"Yeah, I understand. So…Blaine. Are you two…?"

"No! No, we're just friends. He has a boyfriend," Kurt explains.

"I bet he has nothing on you," Carole winks and Kurt flushes with a smile.

"Thank you. Um, I hope you don't mind but I sort of invited Blaine over for Christmas. On the off chance that his family situation worsens and it gets too much to be home."

"He's always welcome here, Kurt, you know that. Your father and I both feel that way."

Kurt nods. Carole turns back to making dinner but jumps slightly when arms suddenly wrap around her and Kurt squeezes her into a hug.

"Thank you," he says quietly.

She pats his hand. "Of course, sweetheart."

* * *

><p>By the second day, Blaine is ready to kill someone.<p>

Grant has already made at least five different remarks about Blaine's sexuality and Madison refused to sit next to him at dinner. Cody cries at all hours of the night and his mother can't stop fussing over him, then looking at Blaine with sad eyes.

He gets a phone call that afternoon that brightens his crappy mood just a little.

"Hey, this is your boyfriend. Merry Christmas!"

Blaine chuckles. "Hey, Jer. What's up?"

"Nothing. How are things at the Anderson home?"

"Ugh," Blaine groans. "Don't even. Things are so tense here."

"You should get out of the house for a bit. Did you get your Christmas shopping done yet?"

"No actually. I've been too busy."

"Get your coat and meet me at the mall in fifteen."

Blaine smiles. "Sounds good. I'll see you then."

As he gets ready, an idea strikes and he hurries downstairs.

"Zo,"he approaches his niece in the living room watching TV. "Do you want to go Christmas shopping with me?"

"Yes! Can we go now, will you buy me something?"

Blaine chuckles. "Yes, we can go now and no, you have to wait until Christmas, silly."

She pouts for approximately one second before she jumps off the couch and runs to get her jacket. As Blaine follows, he runs into his father.

"Going somewhere?" William asks, taking in Blaine's jacket.

"Last minute Christmas shopping. I'm bringing Zoe with me," he pauses. "Do I have to ask Madison or…"

"Go on. I'll take care of it. Have some fun this week."

Blaine smiles because his father gets it; that he hates his brother-in-law with a passion and his sister is a total headache.

"Thanks dad."

Zoe pops back in, her coat buttoned, boots on and hat pulled down over her ears.

"Let's go Uncle Blaine! Afore all the good toys are gone!"

Blaine chuckles and picks her up easily. "Alright, hold your horses."

He waits until they're out of the house before he brings up the next topic.

"Zoe, do you mind if we have some company while we shop?"

"Who?"

"He's a…special friend of mine."

"Why is he special?"

Blaine bites his lip. "He just is, Zo. I can't really explain it to you."

"Am I too little?" she pouts.

He smiles sadly as he thinks of her parents. "Something like that, kid."

XxX

They get to the mall and Blaine makes Zoe to promise to hold his hand at all times and never wander off alone.

Jeremiah meets them at the mall's entrance. He smiles at Blaine and leans down to kiss him but Blaine puts a hand on his chest and stops him.

"Zoe, this is Jeremiah. Jer, this is my niece, Zoe."

"Hey there munchkin," Jeremiah says, peering down at her.

Zoe wrinkles her nose. "I'm not a munchkin." She looks at Blaine and tugs on his hand. "I thought we were meeting Kurt."

Blaine coughs awkwardly as Jeremiah's eyes narrow. "What made you think that, Zo?"

"You said we were meeting your special friend. Isn't Kurt your special friend?"

Jeremiah's eyes narrow further and Blaine shakes his head. "No, Zoe. Kurt is just a regular friend."

"Oh," she looks back at Jeremiah. "Can I hold your hand?"

"Uhh," he looks at Blaine who just smiles and nods encouragingly. "Sure?"

She let's go of Blaine's hand and takes Jeremiah, who looks uncomfortable (he's not good with kids) but Blaine smiles happily.

"Your hand isn't soft like Kurt's."

Blaine's smile falters.

* * *

><p>The rest of the afternoon goes smoothly. Blaine finds a really nice silk tie for his dad; a CD by Michael's favorite band for his idiotic little brother; an electronic date book for his mother who really needed to stop living in the past; he gets his sister a cheap tea set (he doesn't really care if she no longer drinks it).<p>

For Brittany (who he picked for glee's Secret Santa) he quickly slips into Build-a-Bear and makes her a cat, then buys a top hat for it. He leaves Jeremiah outside with Zoe, because little girls and cute animal stores do not mix.

When he comes out, he spies Rachel and Mercedes chatting with Jeremiah and Zoe. He walks over, Rachel spots him and beams.

"Blaine! Mercedes and I were doing some last minute Christmas shopping,"

"She's still looking for a present for Finn," Mercedes remarks dryly.

"And we came across your boyfriend and niece," Rachel continues as though she was never interrupted. "She is a delight!"

Zoe beams. Blaine chuckles. "You're feeding her little ego. And why are you still looking for Finn? You guys broke up, Rachel."

"I'm going to get him a wonderful gift that makes him so happy he'll forgive me and take me back!"

Blaine sighs. He knows better than to talk Rachel Berry out of a plan.

"So who are you shopping for?" Mercedes asks.

"Last minute things for the family and Brittany's Secret Santa gift. Just wanted to get out of the house, actually."

Mercedes narrows her eyes at that, especially when Rachel pats his shoulder sympathetically. Zoe tugs on Blaine's hand and he glances down, a smile instantly on his face.

"Can we get ice cream?"

"Don't you think it's a little cold?"

She gapes at him. "It's never too cold for ice cream. This way it can't melt!"

Blaine chuckles and picks her up easily. "You make a valid argument."

"What?"

"We'll get some ice cream."

"Yay! I want sprinkles," she turns to the girls. "Do you wanna come?"

Rachel smiles kindly at her. "As much fun as that sounds, we need to get going. But it was very nice meeting you, Zoe."

"You too! By Rachel! By Mercedes!"

The teenagers all exchange goodbyes and Blaine and Jeremiah head one way while the girls head another.

"Thanks for being polite to Rachel," Blaine says.

Jeremiah shrugs. "I'm trying the whole 'be-nice-to-your-friends' thing'."

"I appreciate it," Blaine bumps their shoulders together.

"So, when do I get to meet your family?"

Blaine stops. "Uh, hello, did you not listen to me on the phone earlier? Things are really tense and me bringing my boyfriend home will not help matters."

"Or, it will get them to stop judging you when they see you're serious. That this isn't a phase or a rebellious act. I want to meet them, Blaine."

The shorter boy sighs. "I don't know."

"Look, I'll be charming and wonderful and they'll love me. Just think about it, okay?"

Blaine promises he will.

* * *

><p>Kurt stays after school at Dalton to study.<p>

With the new living arrangements of having a stepmom and brother, Kurt finds the house a lot louder than it used to be. It's hard trying to study Charlemagne when Finn's music is blaring through the walls or Carole is skittering around the kitchen.

As he pours over his book, he doesn't notice someone sit down next to him.

"Merry Christmas!"

Kurt jumps then glares at Eric, who's grinning slyly.

"What, no holiday greetings back? I'm hurt, Kurt."

Kurt rolls his eyes but smiles. "Merry Christmas, Eric. What are you still doing here?"

"Word on the street is that you stay after for homework. I've been meaning to catch you alone all week."

"Oh? Any particular reason why?"

Eric scoots closer. "Yeah actually."

"And that reason is?" Kurt asks, his face bright red.

"I like you, Kurt," Eric states, point blank. "And I could be wrong but maybe you like me too?"

Kurt doesn't really know how to answer this. Yeah, he likes Eric. He's the only person at this school that he considers a friend and it's nice to have someone to talk to during Warbler meetings. But, at the moment, his feelings are focused very much on Blaine.

"I'd like to take you out, Kurt," Eric plows on. "On a date. Feel free to say no but I hope you won't."

"I-I."

Kurt is saved from answers as a little girl suddenly runs into the common room and pounces on him.

"Kurt!"

"Zoe?" Kurt exclaims in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Blaine and I came to visit you!"

Sure enough, Blaine follows behind two seconds later, a box in hand and an easy going smile on his face. Kurt's own smile curves up at the sight.

"Hey."

"Hey."

Eric clears his throat and stands up. "I'll leave you to your guests, Kurt, but the offer still stands."

He winks at Kurt, nods at Blaine and slips out the door. Blaine takes the vacant spot on the couch as Zoe makes herself comfortable on Kurt's lap.

"What offer?"

Kurt shakes his head. "Nothing. What are you doing here?"

Blaine holds up the box. "Giving you your present, silly."

"Blaine, you didn't have to drive all the way to Dalton to do this! And it's not even Christmas yet."

"I know but," he pauses "I've been trying to stay out of the house this week. What better way than a thirty minute drive to Dalton?"

Kurt frowns. "Is it that bad?"

Blaine waves a hand. "Don't worry about it. Just open your gift."

"Open, open, open!" Zoe chants.

Kurt smiles and does as he's told, careful of Zoe on his lap. When he gets the paper off and the top of the box thrown over the couch, he's looking at a leather bound book. He pulls it out and flips it open, gasping in surprise.

It's pictures of him; When he was just a day old, his mother holding him in her arms and looking down at him, beaming. One of both him and his parents on his third birthday. His earlier days of learning to ride a bike and having tea parties with his parents. He flips to the middle and it's glee pictures; him and Mercedes making faces at the camera, fighting Brittany off with a tambourine, grinning with Blaine over something. Near the end there pictures from the wedding; Kurt dancing with everyone from Mercedes to Blaine, his dad to Quinn. Then, one amazing picture of him, Carole, Burt and Finn, looking like a family. The very end has blank pages.

"This way, you can put more pictures in there," Blaine explains.

"Kurt, why are you crying?"

Kurt sniffles and smiles at Zoe. "Because this is a really sweet present," he looks at Blaine. "How did you…?"

"Your dad gave me a lot of pictures. And so did Carole. And Mercedes, Rachel, everyone who had pictures, really. Mercedes told me you like homemade gifts, and I remember you telling me how you don't have any photo albums, just pictures scattered everywhere," he pauses, "Do you like it?"

Kurt chokes out a laugh. "I love it."

Zoe is smart enough to slide off Kurt's lap and the boys stand, embracing each other.

"Thank you so much," Kurt whispers into his ear. "This is the best present I've ever gotten."

"Merry Christmas, Kurt," Blaine says softly.

* * *

><p>The next day, Kurt stops by Blaine's house with his present.<p>

He's a little anxious because he doesn't know what kind of greeting he'll get. The door opens and it's Blaine's father.

"Oh, hello. Kurt, right?" Kurt nods. "Come on in. Is Blaine expecting you?"

"No. Uh, I mean no, sir. I'm here to give him his Christmas present."

"Blaine's up in his room if you want to…" he trails off, probably thinking of the implications of two gay boys in a bedroom together.

Kurt smiles. "Thank you, sir."

He heads upstairs and to Blaine's room, knocking on the door. After no answer, he presses his ear against it and hears music. He opens the door cautiously, finds Blaine fully clothed and stretched out on his bed, and walks in.

"Hey!"

Blaine jumps, his look of annoyance quickly turning to a smile as he sees Kurt. He grabs a remote and turns down the music, then pats the bed next to him.

"What are you doing here?"

Kurt sits down and hands him a box. "It's time for your present, silly."

Blaine grins like a kid and eagerly tears at the paper. He feels cloth and his brow furrows.

"It's a quilt," Kurt explains. "Like a memory quilt, kind of. You told me before how cold your room gets, so I decided to make this" He stands and helps Blaine unfold it and spread it across his bed. "I took a lot of things you love. Like Harry Potter," Blaine sees a patch done in Gryffindor colors, "And music," he sees another patch, white with black music notes in a pattern, "And glee," he sees a few patches that have pictures. One of him and Rachel, arms around each other, one of him, Finn and Puck just chilling in the choir room and in the middle one of him and Kurt, smiling at whoever was taking it.

"Kurt, this is amazing," Blaine breathes. "Thank you so much."

Kurt flushes at the praise and squeaks in surprise when Blaine suddenly pulls him in for a hug. He closes his eyes and revels in the feeling. They pull apart but not very far, locking eyes.

"Merry Christmas, Blaine."

"Thank you, Kurt."

Kurt breaks the moment first, dropping his arms and stepping back. "I need to go, Carole is about to make dinner and-"

"Right. I'll walk you out."

When they reach the front door, Blaine opens it and stops. Jeremiah is blinking at him on the other side.

"Jer? What are you doing here?"

"I came by to see how you were doing," he eyes narrow when he spots Kurt. "What is he doing here?"

"He was dropping off my present."

But Jeremiah is still glaring and Kurt looks uncomfortable and nothing could make this worse.

"Blaine?" Grant suddenly appears in the hall. "Are you going somewhere?"

Oh look. Worse.

"No, Grant. Just saying goodbye to my friend."

Kurt waves. "Hi, I'm Kurt."

Grant's eyes narrow as he takes in Kurt's outfit, his voice and just the way he holds himself.

"You should go, Kurt," Blaine says quietly. "I'll call you later."

Kurt smiles at him, nods at Jeremiah, then slips out the door. Jeremiah crosses his arms and looks at Blaine.

"What was that about?"

"I told you; he was dropping off his present, relax Jer."

"Was that your boyfriend, Blaine?" Grant asks mockingly.

It's Blaine's turn to narrow his eyes. "No. In fact…"

He takes Jeremiah's hand and leads him past Grant and into the living room where his family was.

"Everyone, I'd like you all to meet Jeremiah. My boyfriend."

There's an awkward silence that Michael thankfully breaks.

"Hey dude. Nice hair."

Vanessa forces a smile. "Blaine, dear, I didn't know you were seeing anyone."

"It's been about a month, mom."

William stands and shakes Jeremiah's hand. "Nice to meet you."

"You too, sir."

"Now that this is settled, if you'll all excuse us," Blaine takes Jeremiah's hand and leads him back into the hall.

"You didn't have to come see me," Blaine says when they're out of earshot.

"I wanted to try and cheer you up," Jeremiah shrugs. "Thanks for introducing me."

Blaine smiles. "Well, you are the boyfriend."

Jeremiah kisses him quickly. "Should I go? I don't want to overstay my welcome."

"Yeah. I'll call you later, okay? And, thank you. For coming."

They kiss again.

"Anytime."

* * *

><p>Blaine slips back into the living room.<p>

"So what did everyone think?"

Michael shrugs. "Seems fine."

"Thank you, little bro. Anyone else?"

"I'm just thankful you're not dating the other one," Grant speaks up. "Kurt, was it? The effeminate one. At least with this Jeremy guy, you won't attract as much attention."

"It's Jeremiah. And there's nothing wrong with Kurt."

"You can totally tell he's gay. His clothing, his hair, his voice. He's a disgrace."

"Shut. Up," Blaine growls.

"You know, Blaine, you should probably stop associating with such an obvious fag."

There's about a ten second silence after Grant says this. Blaine takes deep breaths to calm himself while Michael stands up, his face furious. But William surprises everyone.

"Get out."

"What?"

"I said: get out."

"Daddy," Madison pipes up. "You're not serious."

"Oh I am. I will not have that kind of talk in my house. You forget you're a guest, Grant. You are not a member of this family and I will not have you saying words like that around my son."

Grant's face colors in embarrassment. He strides out of the living room in three easy steps. Madison glares at her father and hurries after him. Blaine leans against the wall; William walks over.

"I'm sorry son."

Blaine recalls all too vividly, the football game from a year ago that his father drove him home from. That word, echoing in the car, a slur against Kurt. It's amazing now, seeing his father react to violently against it. A measure of the man he's surely become since Blaine came out.

He says nothing. Just wraps his arms around his father and hugs.

* * *

><p>"And they just left?"<p>

Blaine nods, merging into the next lane, and keeping his eyes on the road.

"Yeah. Packed their backs and were gone in like five minutes. Madison was pissed and mom wasn't too happy either. Who knows if they're coming back? Which would suck because then I'd never see Zo."

Kurt nods. "I can't believe your dad really threw them out. That's really cool."

Blaine grins. "Yeah. Almost as cool as your dad. Except yours would have killed him."

Kurt nods in agreement. "Oh yeah."

They pull up outside Mr. Schue's apartment, seeing a few familiar cars; the rest of glee club was already here.

"I can't believe Finn didn't tell me about this," Kurt pouts as they climb out of the car.

"You can yell at him later," Blaine says. "Let's just go help Mr. Schue have a nice Christmas."

And they do.

* * *

><p>AN- Ima be all about myself for a moment, but I am so proud of William's development since Preggers. Also, Zoe: I adore her...I'm really bad, aren't I?<p> 


	11. The Sue Sylvester Shuffle

AN- Terribly sorry I didn't update yesterday guys. Life got SUPA hectic for the moment. But never fear, I've returned! This chapter started out so bad. Like, really bad. Like, I had to go back and rewrite it, that bad. But, I like how it turned out and I hope you do too!

My deepest apologies for not including BICO in my Christmas chapter. It is one of my favorite duets and I think the entire scene is just so adorable but I had no room for it in my story. Also, it's cuter to watch than to describe, you know?

P.S. We are three reviews away from 300. I love you all in the least creepiest way possible.

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine watch the football game, the last one before the playoffs.<p>

"Do you miss it?" Kurt asks as the boys huddle together on the field.

Blaine shrugs. "Not really. It was fun, but I like glee more."

"I still feel bad you quit because of me."

"Hey," Blaine looks at him. "I will not play on the same team as that Neanderthal. It's not your fault. It's his."

Kurt smiles softly at him. They hear groans and look up quickly to see the other team has scored.

"What happened?"

"I think we lost," Blaine groans. "Good thing we didn't need this game to get to the play offs."

* * *

><p>Kurt doesn't hate life at Dalton.<p>

Really, he doesn't. He's just still not used to the way things go here. Like, his homework? Way harder than it was at McKinley. And the Warblers run things so much different than New Directions.

He's in a Warblers meeting now. Wes, David and Thad sit at the table up front, going over suitable song selections for their next school performance.

Kurt raises his hand.

"Yes, Warbler Kurt?" Wes asks.

Kurt stands. "I would like to propose for our next number, we wear costumes. It's a bit boring and restraining wearing these uniforms every time we perform. We need some…pizazz!"

He's greeted with blank stares. He sits back down. Wes clears his throat.

"Alright, so we will be doing a Pink medley."

Kurt feels his phone go off in his pocket and decides to forgo practice to see who's calling. He excuses himself and slips out into the hall, taking out his phone. It's not a call, but a text, from Blaine.

_So the football team is joining glee now? No thanks. Got any room at Dalton for one more? –B_

Though he knows he's kidding, Kurt's heart leaps at the idea of someone here _knowing_ him, getting his ideas and understanding his jokes. And, of course, the mental image of Blaine in the uniform totally helps.

_Sorry, Anderson, you wouldn't last a day here –K_

_Oh, really? Why so? –B_

_Because, only a few people are fabulous enough to pull off the uniform look. Sadly, that is not you –K_

"Kurt?"

He glances up and finds himself face-to-face with Eric. He slips the phone in his pocket and smiles.

"Hey."

"Everything alright? You ran out kind of fast."

"My phone went off, wanted to make sure it wasn't an emergency."

"And was it?"

"No," Kurt admits sheepishly. "Unless you count the drama at my old school as one."

Eric grins. "No, I don't. Why did you really leave, Kurt?"

Kurt sighs. "It's so hard, you know? I'm not used to the rules and regulations. This place isn't me. They don't even accept my ideas! I should probably just stop suggesting anything. And don't even get me started on the schoolwork load."

Eric stares. "Oh. I thought it was me."

Kurt blinks. "What?"

"When I asked you out? Before the holidays. I thought I was making things awkward..."

"Oh, no. Not at all."

"The offer still stands you know. I'd love to take you out, Kurt."

"Eric," Kurt sighs. "You're a really nice guy. I mean, you're the only person here I consider a friend."

"But?"

"But…I'm not ready for anything. I'm still running from my old problems. And-"

"There's someone else, isn't there? That curly headed kid. Figures."

Kurt hides a smile. "I'm sorry, Eric."

"I got it. But, the second you get over that mop of hair, give me a call."

Kurt doesn't hide his smile this time.

"Back to your problems: you're getting too negative of a read at this place. Tell you what, let's have a study session. You, me, a few of the Warblers. You need to get to know Wes beyond the table, he is such a hardass when that gavel is in his hand."

Kurt chuckles.

"It'll be fun."

"Homework will be fun?" Kurt asks dryly.

Eric grins at him. "Fun with us. Duh."

* * *

><p>Turns out? Kurt actually does have fun.<p>

Wes is a lot more chill when he's not leading a meeting and David is pretty hysterical, cracking jokes about their teachers and even Wes' relationship with his gavel (that Wes swears he doesn't have)something Kurt would never have known considering how quiet he is during the meetings. They sit in one of the common rooms, books spread out all over the place, blazers thrown over couches and ties unloosened. It's a little more freeing, Kurt thinks.

"So, why did you transfer here, Kurt?" Wes asks.

Kurt freezes. "I was having some…problems. At my old school."

"What kind of problems?" David asks.

Kurt shakes his head. "Just, nothing, don't even worry about it. Did any of you have Mr. Macalpine for History last semester? I have no idea what to do with this essay."

"Yeah," Eric scoots closer, leaning over Kurt to look in his book. Kurt flushes as Eric reaches his arm out and points to a paragraph, his proximity something Kurt is still not used to. "Just use information from that with the second prompt. That whole section, actually."

"Thanks," Kurt squeaks.

He glances at Eric and notices Eric is still staring at him. He feels his face turn an even deeper shade of red and jumps nearly a foot when his phone goes off.

Eric, thankfully, sits back as Kurt pulls out the device and looks at it.

_This week is sucking major ass . Meet up for coffee later? Pwease –B_

Kurt can't hide a smile at Blaine's pouting.

_Fine. You can tell me all about your sucky day. I'll even treat. –K_

_Yays! You're the best :-D –B_

"That your boyfriend?"

Kurt looks up. "What?"

"Oh," David suddenly looks panicked. "I mean, or girlfriend. I'm so sorry, I just assumed, I mean you like Lady Gaga and your voice and oh my God, I am so sorry."

"_David. _Don't worry, I am gay. I was just surprised because I don't have a boyfriend."

"Oh really?" Wes asks, and he glances at Eric. "That's interesting."

"Shut up," Eric mutters as Kurt flushes. "You're just jealous because the closest thing you've had to love is your gavel."

"Shut up, Eric!"

Kurt laughs and ducks as Wes throws a pillow towards Eric and laughs even louder when Eric throws it back.

The Warblers could be crazy. Who knew?

* * *

><p>"This sounds like such a disaster," Kurt says.<p>

Blaine nods over his cup of coffee. "Quinn, Santana and Brittany quit so they could stay with the Cheerios. Finn and Sam are starting fights in the hallway. And, I have to spend every minute reminding myself not to hit Karofsky."

Kurt chuckles. "Are the football players really bad?"

"Surprisingly, no. I think they might even be having fun. They just performed 'She's Not There' by the Zombies and they did an awesome job."

"Well, of course," Kurt snips. "You guys are singing Thriller at halftime. That's tons of fun."

"Kurt, your jealousy is showing," Blaine teases.

"I have every right to be. You can bet I'll be in the audience, cheering you on. My dad and Carole are coming with, for sure."

"Yeah? Cool, I'll sit with you guys while I wait for halftime. I told Michael about it, but he was playing video games at the time, so who knows how much information he retained."

Kurt laughs. "What about Jeremiah?"

Blaine sighs. "I invited him. He has to work."

Kurt cocks his head to the side. "Everything okay there?"

Blaine shrugs. "I'm not sure. I never see him anymore, and when I do see him, we usually end up making snippy comments at each other over…things."

"What kind of things?"

"Nothing."

Kurt's eyes narrow. "It's not me, is it? You never tell me what your fights are about and that leads me to assume they're about me."

Blaine sighs. "Jer isn't comfortable with our friendship because of how I had a crush on you last year."

"That's stupid," Kurt doesn't meet his eyes. "He's gotta know you're totally into him."

"Forget it. Like I said before, stupid things," Blaine shakes his head and puts on a smile. "So, how's school?"

Kurt lets him change the subject. "It's school. The work load is harder but everyone is really nice."

"And how's Erin?" Blaine asks nonchalantly.

"You mean Eric? He's fine. We have a couple of classes together and he's gotten me more involved with some of the Warblers. We had a study session; him, me and a couple of the council members, Wes and David. They're funny. I like them."

"Cool. I'm glad you're making other friends."

"Yeah. I told them about the game. I invited them to come by."

"Are they?"

"Wes and David can't."

"And Eric?" Blaine asks even though he really doesn't want to.

"He said he'd try but most likely couldn't." Kurt shrugs.

Blaine sits back and sips his coffee to hide his relieved smile. He didn't want some preppy school boy coming to his football game. Passing his judgment on everything and trying to impress Kurt. His best friend deserved someone who wasn't a snob.

(so what if he doesn't really know Eric? He's probably a total snob.)

The door to the coffee shop opens and Kurt looks up out of habit, blinking as he recognizes the patrons walking inside.

"Rachel? Mercedes?"

Hearing their names, the girls look over. They both smile and wave, scooting around tables and people to make it to the boys.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Mercedes asks.

"Just having coffee and catching up," Blaine says. "Care to join us?"

"Sure. We need to inform you of the latest drama at McKinley," Rachel says eagerly, sinking down into the seat next to Blaine.

"The football team quit," Mercedes explains. "They got slushied by the hockey jerks. Now the team is screwed, and they can't play."

"How many are left on the team?" Kurt asks.

"Well, just the glee guys," Rachel says. "And one of them is in a wheelchair. They're going to have to forfeit."

"Actually," Blaine speaks up. "There's what, five guys? You only need four more guys. High school regulations actually let you play a couple guys short if you want to. I can always join back up."

"Oh!" Rachel exclaims. "And so can the girls. I mean, they don't really need us to play, right? They just need us on the field. So, when the ball goes, we can just lay down while you guys do all the work!"

Blaine smiles. "I think we just saved the day."

Kurt takes a sip of coffee. "Oh yeah. I am not missing this game."

* * *

><p>Kurt goes to the game with Burt and Carole. They sit amongst the other football fans, and Kurt takes a deep breath, looking around.<p>

"You okay, honey?" Carole asks.

"Yeah. Just, taking it all in. Feels weird to be back here."

She squeezes his shoulder.

"Kurt!"

The boy in question looks up and smiles as he notices a familiar mop of hair walking his way.

"Michael? What are you doing here?"

The youngest Anderson sits down next to him and grins. "Blaine mentioned something about a halftime show, and then playing. Dad and I decided to come down and show our support."

Kurt looks past Michael and sees William sit down next to him. "Hello, Kurt."

"Hi, Mr. Anderson," Kurt turns to his parents. "This is my dad, Burt and my stepmom, Carole. Guys, this is Blaine's dad and his little brother."

Michael smiles charmingly and Burt and William shake hands. Carole beams at everyone but glances at Kurt like 'i-know-you-talked-bad-about-his-family-is-his-dad-okay?' Kurt nods back, like 'yeah-his-dad-is-cool-you-can-be-nice'

"So, where's Blaine?" Michael asks, glancing at the field.

"In the locker room getting ready," Kurt sighs. "They get to do Thriller. I'm jealous."

"That should be fun. Where are the cheerleaders?"

"On their way to Regionals."

Michael turns to Kurt, a look of horror on his face. "No-no cheerleaders?"

Kurt pats his shoulder sympathetically.

* * *

><p>The game starts and Kurt cheers extra hard as the girls and Blaine cross the field. True to their word, the girls are on the ground the second the ball goes in motion. Except Lauren. And Kurt cheers loudly as Blaine runs down the field once more.<p>

"Why did he quit, again?" Michael asks.

"One of the guys on the team was harassing me," Kurt explains quietly. "He didn't get expelled, and Blaine quit in protest. So, it's my fault."

"Oh, wow, yeah that makes a lot of sense. Of course he'd quit for you. Goddamn, Rachel looks hot in her uniform."

"What do you mean, 'of course he'd quit for me'?"

"Just that you're his best friend. If Blaine ever stopped playing football, it was definitely for a good reason. You're a really good reason, Kurt."

This makes Kurt flush slightly. He's distracted when Tina is taken down and doesn't get back up. The crowed falls into silence and Kurt grabs Michael's arm out of worry.

Thankfully, she gets back up. Kurt releases a sigh of relief.

* * *

><p>The halftime show is nothing short of spectacular.<p>

Everyone looks extremely creepy in their Zombie make-up, and their choreography is amazing. Somehow, they managed to convince Quinn, Santana and Brittany to ditch the Cheerios and come back and then Kurt spies the entire football team and, wow.

He didn't think coming together would look this cool.

Blaine, of course, kicks ass at the dancing and singing, but Kurt is probably really biased. He doesn't feel as awesome, though, when Karofsky suddenly dances onto the field.

He takes a couple deep breaths and tells himself this is for the team, for glee and this is good. But a small part of him feels really betrayed that his old friends would dance so willingly with the boy who made his life miserable.

He shakes the feelings away as the show continues. He'll just enjoy the dance; he won't worry about anything else.

* * *

><p>The football players are back on the team after halftime. They're still in their Zombie makeup. They manage a few plays and do some nice trickery (chanting 'brains' to freak out the other team) and they manage to win.<p>

Everyone cheers. Kurt screams himself hoarse and Michael jumps up and down like a mad man next to him. Burt and William are clapping loudly, both shouting things like 'That's my boy!' or 'That's my son!' and it doesn't bother Kurt like it used to because Finn is family now.

After the game, Kurt waits with his dad, Carole, Michael and William for the team to come out of the locker room. Blaine does first, running towards them with the biggest smile on his face. He stops short when he sees his dad and brother.

"Dad? What are you doing here?"

William smiles. "I came to support your last game. You did a great job, son."

Michael ruffles Blaine's hair. "Yeah, good job, big bro. Nice make-up too."

"Shut up," Blaine shoves him. Then he hugs his dad. "Thanks for showing up."

William pats his back soundly. "No sweat."

Blaine pulls away and smiles at the Hummels.

"Hi, Burt. Mrs. Hummel."

"Hey, if he can be Burt, I get to be Carole," she teases.

Blaine chuckles. "Thanks to both of you for showing up."

"You played a good game kid," Burt tells him. "You have a real talent here."

Blaine shrugs. "My talent is music more than anything. This is just a hobby."

He glances at Kurt, who's stepped back to let his parents talk, and walks over to him. He doesn't notice Michael pulling Carole into a conversation, or his father and Kurt's dad talking about stats. He does notice when Kurt throws his arms around him.

"You were amazing. Both the game and the show. I'm so proud of you."

Blaine hugs back. "You could have done it better."

"Of course," Kurt teases.

"Hey," Blaine and Kurt pull apart in surprise. Jeremiah is staring at them, eyes narrowed. "What's going on here?"

"We're hugging," Blaine explains, confused.

Jeremiah scoffs and shakes his head. "Whatever, Blaine."

He turns and shoves his way through the crowd.

"What did I do?"

He looks at Kurt for confirmation but Kurt only shrugs.

"Maybe you should go after him."

Blaine nods. "Can you let me dad know where I went? In case he asks."

"Yeah. Sure thing."

Kurt watches Blaine chase after his boyfriend, completely and totally over his happiness from the football win.

* * *

><p>"Jeremiah! Jer, stop!"<p>

The blonde haired boy finally does, only because he made it to his car. He turns to Blaine, though, and regards him with a cold expression.

"Why are you so upset?" Blaine asks.

"Maybe because I came here to support my boyfriend and he can't even come find me after the game? Instead, he runs right into the arms of his 'best friend'."

"Goddamnit, Jer!" Blaine snaps. "How many times do I have to tell you: Yes, Kurt and I are just friends. I like you, I'm dating you. I want to be with you."

"Yeah, only because he rejected you!"

"No, because I actually like you. Silly me," Blaine sighs. "It seems all we do is fight lately."

Jeremiah looks away. "Yeah, well-"

"Don't say it's my fault. Or Kurt's fault. For the last time, Jer, I promise. There is nothing going on with me and Kurt. I didn't even know you were coming, otherwise you'd have been the first person I'd have hugged."

"But I wasn't," Jeremiah smarts bitterly. "And as long as Kurt's around, I won't be. I'm sick of being your second choice, Blaine."

"What are you saying?"

"It's over. We're done."

Blaine feels like he's been kicked in the stomach. He's not seeing Jeremiah now; he's seeing the GAP boy who first walked up to him and flirted. He's seeing their first date, coffee from Starbucks and their first kiss in Jeremiah's apartment after dinner. He's seeing the boy he is completely infatuated with, not this mean one who's tearing everything apart.

"Goodbye, Blaine."

And Blaine just watches as his now ex-boyfriend slips into his car and drives away, the high from winning football and the performance crashing down around him.

* * *

><p>AN- Le gasp! Is it really over between Blaine and Jeremiah! But; what about WIGYA! Gap Attack! THE SOCKS? Stay tuned :-D<p> 


	12. Silly Love Songs

AN- I think this is one that everyone has been waiting for. I love Silly Love Songs, so much. The whole When Harry Met Sally, everything about it just makes me feel all happy especially rewatching it because you know Blaine and Kurt get together.

Guys- I'm sorry to say I lied in my last AN. I mentioned WIGYA, Gap Attack and Socks...one of these things actually does not make an appearance. I hope I didn't get your hopes up.

* * *

><p>Blaine hates Valentine's Day.<p>

Of course, this has nothing to do with the fact that he was recently _dumped_ by his boyfriend. Oh, no, wait, yeah that's totally why.

He sits all morosely in glee, hating life when Mr. Schue recommends they sing love songs for this week's assignment. Love songs. Awesome.

After glee, he walks out with Rachel and Mercedes. The latter looks at him and shakes her head.

"Blaine, honey, you need to get over this. He's not worth it."

"I agree with Mercedes, Blaine. He dumped you because you happened to be very good friends with a guy you once had feelings for. It's not like you were cheating on him."

"I miss him," Blaine pouts.

"You barely saw him! He was always at work or you were with us or Kurt."

"I miss the old him. The one before the fighting. If I can get that Jeremiah back, everything will be good again."

Rachel sighs. "Fine. Because you are my best friend, and have stood behind me in my countless attempts to win Finn back, I will help you in your mission to win Jeremiah back."

Blaine smiles. Throws his arms around her and hugs. "Thank you!"

Mercedes shakes her head.

* * *

><p>Kurt stares at him.<p>

"You're serenading your _ex-_boyfriend. To get him back."

Blaine nods eagerly. "Yep."

"In public."

"Yep."

"Where he works."

"Yes, there."

"On Valentine's Day."

"Yes. Yes that is the plan."

Kurt forces a smile. "He's going to love it."

"You-you really think so?"

Yes, actually Kurt does. Because it's a big, over the top romantic gesture and what kind of guy turns down one of those? Kurt would _kill_ for one of those.

"Yes. But honestly, Blaine I don't see why you're doing this. It's over," Kurt says gently.

Blaine stares at his coffee cup. "I-I think I have to, have to at least try. I mean, I can't toss in the towel after the first fight."

"Blaine. The first fight? Was months ago. This was a break-up: this is time to let go."

No, Blaine wants to shout. No it's not. Because Jeremiah is the only thing keeping me from making yet another fool of myself and kissing you. And getting rejected once more because you and I are just friends.

"I don't give up easily," he says instead.

Kurt takes a deep breath. "Fine. Then go for it. I just don't get why you can't accept that it's over and done."

"Because I care about him. If you'd ever had a boyfriend, you would get it."

Blaine pauses. Kurt's eyes narrow. He stands abruptly, grabbing his coat and scarf.

"Kurt, I didn't mean it."

"No, no, it's fine. You're right. I shouldn't be giving you advice on things I obviously don't understand."

Blaine groans as Kurt storms out. That? Did not go well.

* * *

><p>Kurt storms back into Dalton. He marches down the hallway and bursts into the Warbler room. Wes, David, Eric and a few others look up as he stomps over to the sandy haired boy.<p>

Kurt points at Eric. "I'm cashing in that offer. You and I are going out this Friday."

Eric blinks. His confused expression quickly morphs into a wide grin. "Okay! Where do you want to go?"

"I don't care. Somewhere date-y and fancy."

"Okay. I'll pick you up at eight?"

"Sounds good."

Suddenly, Kurt remembers he's in a room full of his teammates. He sees their grinning faces and hears their snickers. He turns bright red.

"I-er-I'm. Bye."

He bolts out the door in mortification. Footsteps follow and then a hand on his arm.

"Not that I minded the big show," Eric assures him. "But, you really want to go out right? That wasn't like a Valentine's prank."

"No. I mean, yes, I want to go out with you," Kurt says, his face still red. "If I didn't totally embarrass you too."

"You didn't," Eric assures him with a smile. "So, Friday night at eight?"

Kurt nods. "Yep."

"Cool," Eric grins broadly. "I'm glad you finally said yes, Kurt."

"Me too," Kurt whispers.

Really. He is. Because, well, Blaine's going to wind up back with Jeremiah and Kurt needs to stop pining.

* * *

><p>Blaine invites Mercedes and Rachel over to his house so they can plan the best song. Michael decides to help.<p>

"You're my big brother. I want you to be happy. You mentioned Rachel was coming over? I only ask because she's really musically inclined and definitely your best bet."

The doorbell rings. Blaine answers the door and grins as Rachel, Mercedes and…Kurt?

"Hey," Blaine says sheepishly.

"Hey."

"I didn't invite you because I thought we were fighting."

"Oh, no, we weren't. You made a stupid comment but I got over it."

And here Kurt shoots him a teasing smile and Blaine grins broadly.

"Now, let's pick your song, yeah?"

They wander into the living room where Mercedes is trying not to laugh and Michael is sitting really close to Rachel, his arm around her shoulders.

"On the cheek? That is just terrible. I would have kissed you right on the lips."

"Michael, go away."

"Blaine. Can you not see I'm trying to comfort this poor girl? Rachel, here's the plan: you and I are going to go out Friday. We're going to have a wonderful time and then you're going to forget all about Frank."

"Finn," Rachel says.

"Right, him, whatever. What do you say?" Michael grins broadly at her.

"And how do you plan on getting her to that date, Michael? Your tricycle?"

Michael glares at Blaine, Mercedes has given up all pretenses and is just laughing, Kurt is snickering quietly into his hand and Rachel is smiling at Michael apologetically.

"While the offer seems very nice, Michael, I'm afraid I'll have to decline."

Michael nods. "I expected as much. It's okay; I can be strong and we can still be friends."

"I'm glad, Michael."

He pats her shoulder then stands up and holds his head high, walking past his brother and shooting him a 'don't-even' look.

"Okay! So: song choices! Any suggestions?"

Ideas are thrown about for the next hour or so. Every time someone suggests a song, Blaine turns it down because it doesn't feel right, doesn't sound right, and just is not right.

They break for pizza. As they eat, Kurt's phone goes off. He checks it, smiles a little as he types out a message and slips it back in his pocket.

"Was that Eric?" Mercedes teases.

Kurt flushes. "Yes."

"What did he want?" Rachel asks.

"Uh, my food preferences. He's trying to pick a good restaurant for our date."

"Date?" Blaine blinks. "What?"

"Eric and I have a date this Friday."

"That Warbler guy?"

"Yes, Blaine, that Warbler guy."

Blaine looks down. "What time Friday? I mean, I was hoping you'd be there when I serenaded Jeremiah. For support and all."

"You don't need me," Kurt says. "You'll be fine."

Kurt doesn't want to go. Is that really so selfish? He doesn't want to watch Blaine charmingly win over his ex-boyfriend and watch them live happily ever after while his heart breaks into a million, billion pieces.

Blaine looks disappointed but doesn't say anything. He goes back to his iPod and begins searching through it for a song. Kurt suddenly feels really awkward in the house and he stands, brushing off his jeans out of habit.

"I should get going, guys," he explains. "Uh, good luck Blaine."

Blaine just nods. Mercedes shoots him a smile while Rachel frowns at Blaine. He ignores them all and slips out of the house.

* * *

><p>Friday comes sooner than Blaine expects. He dresses impeccably sharp and grabs his boom box as he leaves his room.<p>

He drives to Rachel's house and is happy Mercedes is waiting there too. He takes a deep breath as he drives to the mall.

"You totally have this," Rachel says. "He's going to love it, you two are going to ride off into the sunset together."

"Thank you Rachel."

They make it to the mall and Blaine almost starts the car again and drives them back home. Rachel must sense this because she leans over and pulls the keys out of the ignition.

"Be a man, Blaine!"

He stares at her. "Are you this scary in your attempts to win Finn back? Because I can see why he hasn't taken you back."

Rachel ignores this. They get out of the car and she all but pushes him toward the mall because she is a supportive friend, damnit. Mercedes follows leisurely. They get inside the mall and suddenly (way too soon for Blaine) are outside the GAP.

Blaine's heart skips a little when he sees Jeremiah folding up clothes and chatting idly with his coworker. He almost chickens out, until he feels his phone go off and checks it.

_You're amazing. And he's going to love it! –K_

He smiles and takes a deep breath, walking confidently into the store. Jeremiah looks up and freezes. Blaine shoots him a smile then places the boom box on a table and hits play.

The opening notes to 'When I Get You Alone' start and Blaine loses himself in the music, his confidence growing as his voice belts out the lyrics. He follows Jeremiah around the store, leaving no imagination to who he was singing to. Occasionally, he glances over at the girls; Rachel shoots him a thumbs up while Mercedes tries to smile.

When the song ends, Blaine beams at Jeremiah, who just sighs and shakes his head. He grabs Blaine's arm and the boom box and takes them both out of the store.

"Blaine, what are you doing?"

"Trying to get you back?"

Jeremiah looks at him sadly. "Blaine…"

The boy in question colors. "I take it you weren't impressed."

"Blaine, no one here knew I was gay."

"What?"

"Yeah. I mean, I risked a lot when I flirted with you but no one was around and I only do that when I'm completely sure that the guy is gay. But, I did a really good job at keeping my sexuality a secret."

"I-I'm so sorry, I didn't-"

"I know," Jeremiah squeezes his shoulder. "You're a good guy, Blaine. And, I did like you. But, it's over. It's been over for a while, it just took the football game for it to actually happen."

Blaine tries to smiles, like his heart isn't cracking in half. Because, sure, he wasn't in love with Jeremiah. But he was his first boyfriend, first relationship and it really kills him that it's over.

"Goodbye, Blaine."

Blaine just nods. He's vaguely aware of Jeremiah going back in the store, and then Rachel's arms are around him and she's hugging him. And then she's linking their arms, and Mercedes is linking her arm with his free one and they're strolling through the mall.

This really, really sucks.

* * *

><p>Kurt looks at himself for the fifth time in the mirror. His hair finally looks great (fourth style was definitely the charm!) and his outfit makes him look fantastic. He gives himself one last approving nod then he heads downstairs.<p>

His father is sitting in the living room with Carole. They both look up as Kurt walks in; Carole beams.

"You look nice, honey. Any big plans tonight?"

Kurt flushes. "Yes, actually. I have a date. With someone from school."

"Dalton?" Burt barks. "I didn't even know you had any friends there."

Carole hits his arm lightly. "What's his name?"

"Eric Stevenson. He's in the Warblers with me. He's nice."

"Well, we hope you have fun, don't we Burt?"

"He's coming to get you, right? I get to meet him."

"Dad!"

"What? He's taking you out on a date, I have every right to meet him."

Kurt groans. "Yes, he's picking me up. I swear, if you scare him off."

Burt holds up his hands. "I just want to talk to him."

As if on cue, the doorbell rings. Kurt narrows his eyes but goes to answer it, his expression lifting into a welcoming one as the door swings open.

"Hey. I am so sorry."

Eric blinks. "What?"

"You must be Eric," Burt announces, walking up to the door. "I'm Burt Hummel. Kurt's dad."

"Nice to meet you, sir," Eric says, shaking Burt's hand without prompting. "You have a lovely home."

"Thank you," Burt says stiffly. "Where are you guys going?"

"Dad!" Kurt hisses.

"A restaurant in Westerville, sir. Italian."

Carole chooses that moment to walk over. "Hello, Eric. I'm Carole, Kurt's stepmom. It's nice to meet you. You boys get out of here and we'll," she grabs Burt's arm, "go back to the living room."

Burt grumbles something else but allows Carole to lead him out. Kurt sighs, grabs his jacket and practically shoves Eric out the door.

"I am so sorry."

Eric chuckles. "It's fine. I've met protective parents before."

"Oh really," Kurt arches his brow. "Just how many times?"

"Only a few," Eric assures with a grin.

They get to the car and Eric opens the passenger door for him. Kurt smiles as he slips inside. He fiddles with the radio as they drive, exchanging idle conversation about Warblers and schoolwork. When they get to the restaurant, Eric opens both the car door and the restaurant door for him. It's nice, Kurt thinks.

"Reservations?" the waitress asks.

"Under Stevenson."

She nods and takes them to a table near the back, almost isolated. Kurt raises his eyebrow at it as they sit down.

"Privacy much?"

Eric flushes. "I try to stay out of the public eye when I'm on dates. Don't want any remarks, you know?"

Kurt nods understandingly. "Yeah. So, I hope you speak Italian because I am fluent in French and partially in Spanish, but that's about it."

Eric chuckles. "How about I order? I promise, it won't be disgusting."

"Fine. But if we get like goat intestines, I'm never going out with you again."

"Noted."

When the waitress returns, Eric orders for both of them. She takes their menus with a pleasant smile and Eric turns to Kurt with an expectant one.

"So…tell me about yourself."

Kurt laughs at the remark but does as requested.

"Well, I like to sing, obviously. My best friends are Mercedes, Rachel, and Blaine all from my old school. I live with my dad and stepmom, who you got to meet, and my stepbrother, Finn. I love fashion, and I cannot stand our uniforms at Dalton."

"Why did you transfer?"

Kurt pauses. "I had…school issues."

Eric nods, looking a little disappointed that Kurt won't confide in him. Their food comes then, pasta with garlic and sauce. Kurt smiles his thanks at their waitress and digs in the second she's gone.

"How about you?" Kurt asks in between bites.

"Well, I'm actually from Westerville. My parents know the people who own this restaurant as a lot of other businesses."

"You're rich," Kurt states.

Eric's smile is bashful. "My parents are rich. I'm just lucky to reap the benefits. I also love to sing, if you couldn't tell, and I guess I'd consider Wes and David my best friends, if I had to. I live at Dalton but occasionally visit my family. I have two little sisters, thirteen and six, and they are both a pain."

Kurt chuckles. "Sounds like fun at home."

"Oh, always. The thirteen year old is angry she has to go to the Dalton sister school. The six year old is a spoiled brat. They're the reason why I decided to live at the school."

"I never could have done that," Kurt says, "Aside from the money; I know I'd miss my family too much."

"So you brave the thirty minute drive every day? That's dedication."

Kurt grins. "Thank you."

Eric is silent for a moment.

"I'm glad you decided to go out with me, Kurt."

The boy in question smiles softly. "Me too."

* * *

><p>The drive home is filled with more idle chat, this time about the vacations Eric has taken with his family and Kurt's summer of fun-filled friend activities. They pull into Kurt's driveway and Eric once more opens Kurt's door for him.<p>

They walk the pathway to the porch and when they reach the door, Kurt turns on his heel and looks at Eric.

"So: is this the moment?"

"Why, whatever are you talking about, Mr. Hummel?"

"This is the pivotal time in any date where the asker tries to kiss the askee."

"Ah," Eric nods. "I see. Well, I can't very well go against tradition can I?"

He steps closer. He's just a little bit taller than Kurt but barely so. Kurt swallows nervously.

"No. I guess not."

Eric's hand falls to Kurt's waist and Kurt closes his eyes as Eric leans in. Kurt feels him pause before finally pressing their lips together. It's nice; it doesn't really awaken butterflies but it's not awkward or anything. When Eric pulls away, Kurt feels a small smile on his face.

"Good night, Kurt."

"Good night. Thank you, for a wonderful time."

Eric grins. "Of course. We'll have to do it again."

Kurt looks down but nods. "Yeah. Yeah we will."

He waits for Eric to walk back to his car. The sandy haired boy waves at him as he pulls out of the drive way and Kurt only goes inside when the car has disappeared around the corner.

He walks past the living room and glances in, his father fast asleep on the couch while Carole reads in the chair next to him. She looks up, beams at the sight of Kurt and quietly tiptoes out to him.

"So, how did it go?"

Kurt smiles. "It was fun. He was very gentlemanly."

"Are you going to see him again?"

Kurt shrugs. "I don't know. I had a nice time but…"

"But he wasn't someone else?" Carole asks quietly.

Kurt flushes. "No, I don't know, it's dumb. I'll see him again."

"Honey, don't try to force yourself into feelings-"

"I'm not. I do like him, Carole. Really."

His stepmom smiles. "I'm glad."

She gives him a quick hug.

* * *

><p>"I am so embarrassed."<p>

Blaine is on his sixth, or maybe seventh medium drip. Decaf. Rachel pats his shoulder sympathetically next to him and Mercedes buys him a giant cookie to make him smile.

"I don't think I've ever made that big of a fool out of myself. Why did no one stop me!"

"I tried," a dry voice comments, "But you didn't listen to me."

"Kurt! What are you doing here?" Rachel asks as he slides into the seat next to Mercedes.

"'Cedes texted me. Something about misfortune abounds."

"Mercedes, why don't you and I go get more refreshments as the boys chat."

"I-okay," Mercedes says as Rachel shoots her a look.

Kurt gets up so Mercedes can slip out, then he turns back to Blaine.

"I take it that things didn't go well?"

"No," Blaine pouts. "He dumped me. Again."

Kurt pats his hand. "I'm sorry. I honestly thought it was going to work."

"Right, which is why you told me not to do it."

"I told you not to do it because I felt you should move on," Kurt explains. "Totally different."

Blaine's lips quirk at this. "I just-I can't believe it's actually over. My first relationship: crashed and burned."

"Look at it this way; next time, you'll know what not to do. Like, serenade someone at their work."

"Kurt," Blaine warns.

"Sorry, sorry, couldn't help myself," Kurt grins. "How long until I can make comments?"

"Let's see. Today's Friday, so….never."

"Gotcha. I'm here for you, you know. If you want to drown your sorrows in ice cream."

Blaine holds up his empty cup. "Coffee is fine with me."

Mercedes and Rachel return with more cookies and coffee for Blaine and a drink for Kurt. They sit down and Rachel resumes her patting of Blaine. Mercedes turns to Kurt.

"So how was your date?"

Kurt flushes. "I don't think this is the right time to-"

"Oh! Right, you had a date. How did it go?" Rachel asks eagerly.

Kurt's eyes meet Blaine's, who nods like, 'sure go ahead I'm fine'.

"It was nice. He took me to an Italian place in Westerville. We chatted, he ordered. Then he drove me home."

"Did you kiss him?"

Kurt takes a sip of coffee. Mercedes beams.

"You totally kissed him!"

Blaine stares into his own coffee, trying to ignore the green-eyed monster clawing its way through his emotions. He tells himself it's because his own relationship just ended and he's bitter because Kurt is going to have a boyfriend when he does not. He ignores the real reason: that the idea of Kurt kissing someone else kills him.

"Hey!" he says suddenly, and all eyes fall to him, talks of first kisses gone. "They have karaoke here. Who wants to sing with me?"

"Well, I'd love," Rachel starts.

"Kurt! Let's sing a song!" Blaine exclaims.

The taller boy blinks but goes along with it as Blaine all but pushes Rachel out of her seat and skips to the stage. He reaches Blaine as the boy begins looking through the song selection booklet.

"I figured you wanted to escape the Spanish Inquisition," Blaine murmurs.

Kurt shoots him a smile. "Thanks."

"So did you kiss him?"

Blaine has no idea why he asked that. There was no confirmation earlier as to whether or not Kurt was kissed and he doesn't have that image in his head and he must really be punishing himself for serenading Jeremiah because he seriously did just ask that.

Kurt flushes. "Uh, yes, actually. I did."

"That's great!" Blaine says ignoring the stabbing in his gut. "What song should we sing?"

"Well, it is Valentine's Day. Something seasonal? How about that?"

Kurt points to a song and Blaine glances at it, nodding. "Sounds great."

They take to the stage and turn on the machine. They each grab a microphone and grin at each other as the music for 'Silly Love Songs' start.

All eyes are on them as they sing, performing coming naturally to both. Blaine ignores them all. His focus is on Kurt, and he's not thinking about boyfriends or ex-boyfriends or potential boyfriends.

All he's thinking about is Kurt and how well they sound together.

He never wants to forget this moment.

* * *

><p>AN- Yup. No socks. And, Jeremiah actually doesn't get fired. I also thought that was really kind of odd about the show. I mean, the customers loved it and I really don't thin he can be fired for it because it's not like it was his idea. So, to ease your mind, just think Jeremiah transferred to another store. He'll most likely not show up again. He hasn't in the two chapters I've written and I have no plans for him to return but you never know!<p> 


	13. Comeback

AN- I tried guys. I really, really did. But this episode is what I would consider the worse in the entire series. I think Lauren put it best when we watched this episode, "I just got really depressed because I remembered there's not even a Kurt scene to save this..."

I hope you guys can accept it. Because after this, it all gets so much better. I promise!

* * *

><p>Coach Sylvester tries to kill herself and Rachel tries to make a comeback.<p>

Blaine doesn't care about either one. He's too busy caring about the fact that he's tried to make plans with Kurt for the weekend but Kurt is too busy.

With Eric.

And okay, maybe it's really selfish of him to be upset because Kurt has a boyfriend (is Eric his boyfriend?) and Blaine knows how bad he's wanted a relationship. And, sure, Blaine's own relationship just officially ended so maybe he's a little needier than usual.

It has nothing to do with his returning feelings.

At all.

(Maybe a little.)

But, whatever. He doesn't need Kurt to have a good time. He can have a good time with Rachel! Who's trying to convince Brittany to wear her clothes.

"I need to make myself a fashion icon, Blaine," she explains when he asks.

Fashion makes him think of Kurt and he gets all depressed again.

* * *

><p>Eric and Kurt are making out in the Warblers meeting room.<p>

No one else is here yet (their meeting isn't for another half hour) and Kurt likes the privacy the room offers. And he likes making out with Eric. Really. He does. He's not doing it to try and find that spark, that he's only ever felt once.

(well, technically, twice. But he tries not to think about that second time).

"This is fun," Eric breathes as he pulls back.

Kurt grins up at him. "I'm glad you're enjoying it."

"Are you kidding? Kissing you? Very enjoyable."

Eric leans down again and Kurt ignores the guilty lurch in his stomach. He needs to make this work; Eric is charming, he's funny and he likes Kurt. He's perfect.

"I can't wait for this weekend," Eric mumbles against Kurt's lips.

Kurt hums in response, angling his head so that he can deepen the kiss. His arm wraps around Eric's neck and pulls him further down on the couch. Someone clears their throat loudly and Kurt all but shoves Eric off him.

Wes and David are grinning at them in the doorway.

"I'm terribly sorry to interrupt," Wes says, not looking very sorry at all, "But the meeting will be starting soon and I'm sure you two want to cool off."

"Screw you," Eric says.

"Eric, don't flirt with Wes right in front of your boyfriend," David remarks.

"Yeah, save the 'screwing' for him," Wes adds with an evil smirk.

Kurt flushes a bright red and Eric glares at his so-called friends.

"I hate you both."

* * *

><p>Rachel slams her lunch tray down across from Blaine.<p>

"I think you're depressed."

He blinks at her.

"And I'm pretty sure I know why. You're upset about Jeremiah."

"What? Rachel, no-"

"It's okay, Blaine. I understand how it feels when the first relationship crumbles. When Finn and I broke up the first time, it killed me."

"You weren't dating…"

"But, with time and patience you'll get over it. Jesse helped me get over it," she gasps. "That's what you need! You need a new relationship."

"No."

"Oh, come on Blaine! I can help you find someone. It will be just like the Bachelor!"

"Rachel-"

"I need to go start planning. I have a few connections through my dads…"

She all but bolts from the table. Blaine stares after her with a sense of foreboding.

* * *

><p>Eric walks up to Kurt in the hallway.<p>

"I'm sorry about Wes and David. Sometimes I think they're mentally five years old."

Kurt chuckles. "It's fine. Teasing sort of goes with the friendship thing."

"Oh, they're not my friends. Not anymore."

Kurt grins but it slips as Eric takes his hand.

"Is this okay?" the sandy haired boy asks. "If it's not, just tell me."

"No, no, it's fine."

Eric's eyes meet his and he tries to desperately convince himself that this is what he wants. And when he steps closer, Kurt closes his eyes and lets Eric kiss him.

* * *

><p>"I don't get what your problem is, boo," Mercedes tells him that night.<p>

Kurt hugs the pillow closer to his chest and sighs. "I know."

"I mean he's cute. He's well-mannered. And he's definitely into you if what you've told me has any indication. I mean, he's basically been after you since you spied there."

"I know."

"So why aren't you into him?"

"I don't know!" Kurt shouts. "I know that he's like, amazing, 'Cedes. And I know how lucky I am that I've found a gay guy who's out and proud and interested in me."

"But?"

Kurt sighs. "But…he's not Blaine."

"Kurt," she sighs.

"And I know I should be over it. Because I know that he's over it, that he's been over it since the summer and Jeremiah and I turned him down. I _rejected_ him, I can't expect him to still want to be with me."

"I think that if you have feelings for Blaine, you need to end things with Eric," Mercedes says quietly. "It's not fair to him."

"But I _do _like him. Just…just not enough."

* * *

><p>Blaine opens his door and blinks at Rachel.<p>

She's got one of those older cameras around her neck, the Polaroid kind, where the picture comes out as soon as you take it. And she's got a stack of photos in her hand.

She's beaming at him. He takes it as a bad sign.

"I may have fixed your depression problem."

"What did you do?"

She pushes past him and heads toward the living room. By the time he gets there, she's got the photos spread out on his coffee table. He looks at him; a few have really attractive guys within their borders; a few look they've been taken at a distance, behind a park bench and from bushes.

"Rachel…what did you do?" he asks yet again.

"These are a few gay guys from the community. I traveled to nearby cities and scoped out around there as well."

"How…how do you know they're gay?"

"I have my ways. Now," she points to the first couple of rows. "Those are college guys. So, you might have like a forty percent chance of actually getting a relationship." She points to the next row. "These are your best bets, high schoolers looking for love." Another row. "These are your typical in the closet guys, just waiting for the right person to come out for." And then the final row. "And these are guys that may or may not be gay, hence the spying techniques I used to obtain their pictures."

"Also!" she exclaims, fishing into her page and pulling out a few sheets of paper. "I had some of them fill out a questionnaire, eliminating," she picks up the row of closet eyes and a few pictures from the college row, "all of them from your choices."

He just stares at her. "Where did you find the time to do all this?"

"Well, with Brittany wearing my clothing and trying to get my own comeback, I haven't been focusing on my other goals as much. Your broken heart is much more important."

"Rachel, you're scaring me."

She hands him the papers. "I want you to look through these and let me know which ones really stand out for you. I'll call them and schedule dates, so you can get to know them better."

She beams at him. "You're my new project, Blaine!"

"Yay?"

* * *

><p>Blaine is still in the living room with the questionnaires and the photos when his father walks in.<p>

"Is this for a school project, Blaine?"

"No," Blaine chuckles. "Rachel has taken it upon herself to find me a new boyfriend."

"New? What happened with that Jeremiah guy?"

"We broke up. Well, actually, he dumped me and I made a fool of myself trying to get him back. It didn't work. And no," he says as his father opens his mouth, "I don't want to talk about it."

"Are you sure you should just jump into a relationship again?" William sits down next to Blaine on the couch. "If you're not ready…"

"I don't want just any relationship, dad," Blaine says quietly.

William notices his gaze is on the table and he glances at it, trying to see what picture his son might be looking at. Then, he realizes the gaze isn't on the table but on his phone, where a picture of him and that Kurt boy resides.

Understanding dawns. He pats Blaine's knee. "If it's meant to be, son, it will be. Just do me a favor."

Blaine tears his eyes away from the phone to look at his dad, confusion evident. William smiles ruefully.

"Don't wait a month to bring this one home."

* * *

><p>"Kurt," Burt knocks on his son's door. "Eric is here."<p>

Kurt looks up from his vanity mirror and smiles. "Tell him I'll be right down."

"You okay, Kurt? You don't seem very…excited."

Burt walks in the room and sits down on Kurt's bed. His son sighs and turns to face him.

"Did you love mom?"

"Of course I did," Burt answers automatically. "More than anything."

"And, Carole? You love her?"

"Yes I do. Very much."

"How did you know?"

Burt thinks for a moment. "When it's real, you just know son. I knew your mother was the one after our first kiss. And I knew I could love Carole after our first date."

"So, you never had to force yourself," Kurt clarifies. "Love just…comes naturally?"

"That's what I think," Burt shrugs. "Any particular reason you're asking?"

Kurt just shakes his head. "Nope."

They both stand up. Before Kurt leaves, he hugs his father.

"Thanks dad."

Burt pats his back, confused. "Er, anytime?"

* * *

><p>"Why are you taking me to the movies?" Blaine asks suspiciously.<p>

Rachel just smiles. "I want to take my best friend out. Is that such a crime? I need some cheering up after everyone rejected my original songs idea. And my fashion comeback failed."

"Uh-huh," Blaine doesn't believe her. "But why the movies?"

"No reason." Rachel says innocently.

Until they get to the ticket counter and she beams at the guy behind the glass.

"Hello, Jon! How are you?"

The curly haired, green eyed boy blinks at her.

"Do I know you?"

"Oh, Jon, you're such a kidder! I'm Rachel. Rachel Berry. I met you at the LTGBQ meeting last weekend? The one in Westerville."

Jon colors instantly. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"This is Blaine. He's single, looking for lo-"

"Two tickets to No Strings Attached please," Blaine interrupts loudly. "And I am so, so sorry."

Jon gives them their tickets and takes their money, all the while red face and avoiding Blaine's eyes. Said boy drags Rachel into the theater and glares at her.

"You need to stop."

"I'm just trying to help!" she protests.

"No. No more helping. You're done."

As Rachel opens her mouth to protest, she's thankfully interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Rachel? Blaine? What are you guys doing here?"

Blaine looks up, beaming at Kurt. "Just taking in a movie. You?"

Kurt nods over his shoulder. "On a date."

And that's when Blaine notices Eric standing in line for the first time. He's looking at them and when his eyes meet Blaine's, Eric smiles.

"Oh, don't let us bother you," Rachel says, winking at the taller boy. "Come on, Blaine, we can get snacks later."

Blaine lets her pull him into the movie theater and doesn't protest as she picks seats way in the back, even though he loves sitting in the middle.

Everything is made ten times worse when Kurt and Eric slip in two minutes later. They're chatting serenely and Kurt even laughs at something his date says. Blaine grips his armrest, his eyes locked on them.

Suddenly, Eric does that really stupid stretch-and-yawn thing and his arm is around Kurt's. Who doesn't protest or fight it and before he knows it, Blaine is out of the theater, in the lobby, running towards the car.

"Blaine! Blaine, where are you going?" Rachel shouts after him.

He leans against the car and drops his head into his hands. He hears her approach him, feels her hand on his shoulder.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't want you to find me a boyfriend, Rachel," Blaine says quietly. "I don't want anyone but Kurt."

She gasps. "Blaine."

"I know I said I was over him. I thought I was. But, then the wedding happened and it all came flying back. That's why I was so invested in making things work with Jeremiah. I thought that if I had someone, the feelings would go away."

"You could tell him."

He shakes his head. "He's got a boyfriend, Rachel. And, he didn't want me before, remember?"

She bites her lip, like she has something to tell him. He just holds up a hand.

"Can we just go? I don't really want to go back in there."

* * *

><p>Eric pulls up outside Kurt's house. He cuts the engine and they sit in the driveway silently.<p>

"This was fun," he finally says. "Want to do it again next weekend?"

Kurt bites his lip. "Eric…you're a great guy, you know?"

Eric leans back. "The breakup speech. Why did I totally see this coming?"

"I don't want to lead you on any more than I already have," Kurt looks at him. "I'm really sorry."

Eric nods. "Me too. You're pretty great yourself, Hummel."

Kurt leans over and kisses his cheek. "Thank you."

As Kurt gets out of the car, Eric can't help himself.

"Is it that Blaine guy?"

Kurt freezes, looks back at Eric with wide eyes. The sandy haired boy nods.

"He better realize how lucky he is."

Kurt flushes. He shoots Eric one last smile then closes the door, walking up the pathway to his porch. He doesn't go inside right away; choosing instead to wave until Eric has turned the corner.

He wonders, briefly, if he did the right thing. Then his father's words from earlier ring in his ears.

_When it's real, you just know._

* * *

><p>AN- Eric has one more appearance planned but there is no more EK guys. I'm sorry, I know how much you all loved him and wanted him to stay around forever and eventually marry Kurt.


	14. Blame It On The Alcohol

AN- Glad to see people liking Comeback. Here is BIOTA: Not gonna lie, I am super happy with how this one turned out. The only thing, there is no spin-the-bottle in this chapter. I hope you guys aren't too disappointed...

Also: I've gotten a lot of questions about if I'm planning on doing season 3. I don't have any plans to. The whole point of this was to put Blaine where he wasn't before (and I almost considered stopping after Original Song because otherwise it would feel very redundant). Blaine just might transfer to McKinley in season 3. Don't get me wrong; if I'm watching it and I hate it and Klaine gets hardcore ruined, then I will write season 3 to make myself feel better.

* * *

><p>McKinley High gets overrun by drinking teenagers.<p>

There are like five suspensions for coming to school wasted because Figgins is really cracking down. He convinces Mr. Schue to have the glee club to a performance in favor of abstaining from alcohol.

Rachel is trying to write original songs for Regionals. She's convinced it's the only way they'll win but no one stands behind her, so she's taken it upon herself to pen their hopefully winning numbers.

But, honestly, she sucks. She writes a song about her headband. _Headband._

She blames her lack of knowledge on all things teenagers because she's never lived like a teenager. Her dads are on a cruise and Puck convinces her to throw a party.

The Rachel Berry House Party Train Wreck Extravaganza is a go.

* * *

><p>Kurt realizes just how much he's missed when he arrives.<p>

Sam and Santana are making out on the couch and last he checked, Sam and Quinn were very much had-over-heels. Lauren Zizes somehow got into the club and is maybe-sort-of seeing Puckerman. And Rachel is letting Puck break into her dads' liquor cabinet so they can all get drunk.

Kurt doesn't drink. After his last debacle with alcohol (Bambi's mom and outing Blaine) he has sworn off any liquor whatsoever.

It's more fun watching his friends get drunk off their asses. Like Santana, who's a weepy drunk, crying at Sam that he loves Quinn more. Then sticking her tongue down his throat.

And Quinn and Lauren tag team on Puck, both screaming at him for things he does not give a shit about. Especially when he has alcohol in his system.

And Brittany, who's providing Artie with a not-so-private strip show while Mercedes and Tina who end up being laughing drunks, giggle at every little thing.

And Rachel, who spends most of the evening hanging over Finn until he snaps at her.

An arm slings over Kurt's shoulder and he's suddenly face to face with a very drunk Blaine.

"Kurt! This is the best party ever!"

Kurt chuckles. "I see someone's having fun."

Blaine nods, then takes another sip from his plastic cup. "It's so funny-"

"Don't tell me you're a laughing drunk too," Kurt mutters.

"-that last year, no one liked Rachel. Like- no one. Not even me. And now she's my second best friend and we're all drinking in her basement. It's crazy!"

He blinks at Kurt.

"You're really tall."

Gently, Kurt wrestles Blaine's cup away from him. "I think you've had enough."

"But Kuuuuurt," Blaine whines. "I like that stuff."

"A little too much," Kurt assures him.

Blaine pouts still reaching for the cup even though it's really not that far out of his reach. Kurt holds back a laugh. Drunk Blaine is actually kind of really adorable. He smoothes back Blaine's curls and suddenly, hazel eyes meet his.

Kurt swallows. Blaine is looking at him, like really looking at him. Then his eyes flicker to Kurt's lips and a bolt of desire runs through Kurt. He longs to lean forward, just a little bit more and press his lips to Blaine's.

But not like this; not while he's drunk.

He's saved when Rachel appears suddenly, still put out from Finn's dismissal. She tugs on Blaine's hand.

"Blaine! Come sing with me!"

Blaine stumbles to his feet and laughs wildly as she drags him to the small stage. Finn walks up to him, the only other sober person there.

"Having fun?"

Kurt grins. "You bet. You're not drinking."

"I'm the designated driver," Finn replies. "Kind of need to stay sober."

"Yeah," Kurt's eyes flicker back to Blaine, who's still wearing that adorably goofy grin as he and Rachel pick out a song together.

"Are you like, into him?" Finn asks.

Kurt jumps. "What? Who?"

"Blaine. Your best friend, the other gay guy," Finn says helpfully.

"I can't believe it's so obvious you can see it," Kurt deadpans. "But he can't."

"What?"

"Nothing, Finn. So, how's life after Rachel?"

Finn's eyes flicker then, not to the girl in question, but to Quinn who's staring sadly at Sam and Santana.

"Confusing," he whispers.

"Are you back with Quinn?" Kurt hisses. "After everything she did to you?"

"No! I don't know. Maybe," Finn sputters. "It's all so complicated. She kissed me, I chased after her, Sam dumped her. Now he's with Santana and she's miserable and I don't know what to do."

Kurt pinches the bridge of his nose. "Finn. You're pathetic."

"Hey, you're the one in love with your gay friend."

Kurt glares. Before he can say anything, music begins blaring and Rachel and Blaine are singing along to 'Don't You Want Me, Baby', giving one of the best drunk performances Kurt has ever seen.

And he wants to laugh a little at the irony. Because he does want Blaine. Very much. He'd give anything to be up there, singing that duet with him.

When the song ends, there is sparse applause- no one is paying much attention. Artie and Brittany are making out, as are Tina and Mike. Quinn is sulking while Finn stares at her like a love sick puppy. Blaine makes his way over to Kurt.

"Did you like my song?"

"You sounded great, Blaine. Probably better sober but still great."

Blaine loses his footing and invades Kurt's personal space. He grins.

"You really liked it, didn't you? Don't you want me, Kurt?"

The taller boy flushes slightly. "Blaine-"

"Because I want you."

The statement comes across as a whisper, almost as if Blaine doesn't want to say it but can't stop himself. And Kurt stares at him, eyes wide. He doesn't move though. Doesn't run away. And Blaine takes the opportunity to continue.

"I do, Kurt. I have since last year and I know I said I got over you but I didn't. I _hate_ that you dated that Warbler guy and I only tried to get Jeremiah back so I could try to get over you."

Blaine shakes his head. Suddenly, he pushes Kurt up against the nearest wall; Kurt swallows loudly as Blaine just _looks _at him, his eyes dark and hooded.

"I want _you_, Kurt."

He presses his lips sloppily against Kurt's. For one wild second, time stops. Kurt angles his head, as if to kiss back then he suddenly tastes the alcohol and it brings back a million memories.

A kiss, just like this, three years ago. Confused feelings and drunken bravery.

He shoves Blaine off of him and glares as Blaine regains his footing and looks at Kurt, confusion evident on his face.

"What?"

"Why is it," Kurt hisses, "That you can only publicly make a move when you have alcohol in your system?"

"I'm not drunk."

Kurt scoffs. "Right. And you weren't drunk three years ago?"

He ignores the little fact that Blaine wasn't drunk, just buzzed, because it still doesn't erase his anger. Blaine can only kiss him in front of others, it seems, when he can fall back and blame it on the alcohol. The only time he's ever kissed him without it was when they were alone, on stage.

"Well," And suddenly Blaine is glaring too, "Why am I the only one making the moves?"

Kurt gapes at him wordlessly. "You completely missed the point!"

"Whatever," Blaine snaps.

He walks back over to Rachel and grabs the first cup he can find, downing its contents in seconds. Kurt closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. He can't stay here anymore.

He clambers up the stairs and out the door before anyone can see him.

* * *

><p>Whoever decided to make drums out of Blaine's head needs to stop like now.<p>

With a groan, he sits up and glances around. He's on a couch. In a basement. Blinking, he comes to the conclusion that it's Rachel's house.

Because they had a big party, didn't they? He can't really remember a thing from last night. Puck is passed out a couple feet away, drooling. Rachel, he sees, is fast asleep curled up on the stage. No one else is there.

He rolls off the couch and stumbles upstairs, his hand digging into his jeans pocket and finding his phone. He punches the first speed dial and waits for Kurt to pick up.

He doesn't; the phone goes to voicemail which makes Blaine worry a little because Kurt _always_ answers his phone. He searches his phone book until he finds Finn's number and is relieved when he picks up.

"'Lo?"

"Finn! It's Blaine. Is Kurt okay?"

"Kurt's fine," Blaine breathes a sigh of relief. "He's up in his room right now. Did you want to talk to him? Why didn't you call him?"

"No. I mean, I called him for something but he didn't answer."

"That's weird…he always answers his phone."

"I know, Finn," Blaine's patience is weak; his head hurts and he feels super queasy. "Can you come get me? I'm at Rachel's."

"Sure thing, dude. I'll be there in like five."

Blaine hangs up. Then he empties the contents of his stomach into Rachel's bushes.

* * *

><p>Kurt looks up at a gentle knock on his door. Finn is standing there awkwardly, shuffling his feet.<p>

"What's up?" Kurt asks.

"I just got back from driving Blaine home. He said he called you and you didn't answer. And you always answer your phone so I was wondering…are you mad at Blaine?"

"No," Kurt turns back to his magazine. "Of course not."

"I don't believe you. If he did something to piss you off, you got to let me know. So I can hit him."

"What? Why?"

Finn shrugs. "I'm your big brother now dude. It's my job."

"Finn. You're a month younger than me."

Finn walks in and sits on the edge of Kurt's bed. "Come on; what did he do?"

Kurt sighs, tosses his magazine aside and sits up as well. "Can you promise me you won't get mad?"

"Sure?"

"And that you won't tell anyone. Especially not my dad."

Finn's eyes widen. "Do I want to know what you're gonna say?"

Kurt rolls his eyes. "Get your mind out of the gutter, Finn. It's nothing sexual you just- you can't tell anyone."

"Okay."

"I knew Blaine before glee club," Kurt begins quietly. "I met him at one of Puck's summer parties. He'd just moved to town and his parents all but shoved him out to have fun. He was buzzed. He sat down next to me."

Kurt begins to fiddle with his hands, aware of Finn's eyes on him.

"He flirted with me. I freaked at first, thought it was a cruel prank. But then he told me," Kurt stops, blushes furiously, "He seemed earnest. He kissed me."

"What?" Finn doesn't look angry just really surprised. "I-I thought he didn't come out until-"

"He didn't. Karofsky saw us and Blaine denied he was gay. I got dumpster tossed and I refused to have anything to do with Blaine again. Then he joined glee and against my better judgment, we became friends. Best friends. He kissed me again, after we lost Regionals. Told me he liked me."

Finn whistles. "Wow."

"I turned him down. I was convinced he was confused because I was the only gay guy he knew and I was in no place to reciprocate because…I had just gotten over my crush on you."

Finn coughs awkwardly. "Right."

"And then summer happened and he met that guy in Florida and he came back and we were fine. He was over it, there was no more awkward and we could go on being friends. And then we sang that _stupid,_" And suddenly there are tears in Kurt's eyes, "duet and I haven't been able to get him off my mind. Then he dated Jeremiah and I was crushed until I found Eric and last night he told me that he never got over it and then he tried to kiss me but he was drunk and I want it to mean something and-"

He breaks off then because he's crying too hard to continue. Because he's just unleashed a year's worth of angst on his step-brother and he has to try to get it together before Finn leaves all shell shocked. But, suddenly, Finn is pulling him into a hug and Kurt is sobbing on his shoulder, his hands clutching Finn's shirt.

He almost laughs- almost- as he thinks of him a year ago, who wanted nothing more to be this close to the quarterback. He'd give anything to go back and tell that self that Finn would make an awesome stepbrother so get him out of your head and focus on your best friend.

When Kurt has cried himself out, he pulls away and wipes at his eyes. As embarrassing as it was, it felt nice to tell someone else. To get all that off his chest.

"Sorry, Finn," he mumbles.

"Shut up. This is what brothers do, right?" he pauses. "Do-do you need me to hit Blaine?"

"No," Kurt chuckles softly. "No. I just need a break from him. Clear my head and everything. He obviously doesn't remember a thing from last night; more proof that it meant nothing."

"Okay. If he calls me again, I'll tell him to leave you alone. That you're having, like, a diva thing. I don't know, but I'll take care of it."

"Thanks, Finn."

Finn pats Kurt's shoulder then ambles towards the door. He stops and looks back with a small grin.

"We should do this again sometime. Not the crying part but the talking part. It felt nice."

Kurt smiles. "Next time, bring the warm milk."

"What?"

"Nothing Finn. Thank you."

"No sweat, little bro."

* * *

><p>Blaine goes to school with a bunch of alcoholics.<p>

His fellow glee clubbers get drunk on bloody Marys to chase away the hangover and they do a choreographed dance to 'Blame it On the Alcohol' that Mr. Schue deems too glorifying.

Blaine catches up with Finn as they leave the auditorium.

"Hey, is Kurt okay? He hasn't been answering my calls or really responding to my texts."

"He's going through a diva thing. You know," Finn waves his hand. "Kurt stuff."

"'Right. If he's depressed, why doesn't he just talk to me?"

"I-I think he's been hanging out with that Eric guy!"

Blaine blinks. "The Warbler…I-I thought they broke up."

Finn shrugs. "I don't know but I see him on the phone a lot and if it's not you then it's him-hey there's Puck, I gotta go."

Blaine watches him practically bolt down the hallway, his thoughts running a million miles an hour. Was Kurt back with Eric? Was that why he was being so secretive and avoid-y? Why though, it's not like Blaine had a problem with Eric unless…

Unless Kurt figured out that Blaine still had that stupid crush on him and felt bad about flaunting Eric in his face. Unless Kurt only lied when he told Blaine that he broke up with him when really, he didn't want Blaine to be upset anymore.

Without thinking, he slips into an empty classroom and types out a quick message to Kurt.

_Hey…look, if there's something you need to tell me, you can tell me. You know that, right? –B_

He gets a reply seconds later.

_I need some space, Blaine. I'm sorry. –K_

Shit, Blaine thinks. Kurt totally knows.

* * *

><p>Kurt meets Rachel and Mercedes at the latter's house. He needs a long sought after girls' night and he's thankful that they were able to indulge him.<p>

"You okay, Kurt. You've been out of it since the party," Mercedes says.

Kurt forces a smile. "I'm fine. Tell me more about your pep assembly disaster."

Rachel groans. "I am never drinking again. Brittany puked all over me. It was disgusting!"

"Yeah, then Santana let loose," Mercedes shudders. "Just be happy you weren't there, Kurt."

"Believe me, I'm glad I wasn't."

"Kurt, is everything okay?" Rachel asks. "Mercedes is right, you have been out of it since the party…and you haven't talked to Blaine in a while."

"How do you-"

"He's my best friend, he tells me everything. What happened, Kurt?"

He sighs. "Nothing. Just-nothing."

"Spill Hummel," Mercedes glares at him.

"Blaine got drunk. Made a fool of himself. He told me he still had feelings for me, which obviously meant nothing because he was plastered when he said it and he didn't even remember it the next day. I got mad, I just- I don't want to deal with it right now."

"You're wrong Kurt," Rachel says quietly.

He looks at her. "About?"

"Blaine did mean it. He confessed to me a couple weeks ago that he still had feelings for you but you were with Eric at the time so he didn't say anything."

Kurt blinks. "You're lying."

"No. No, I'm not. He wants you, Kurt. He really does."

"No," Kurt stands up. "No he doesn't mean it. If he meant it, why did he try to get Jeremiah back? Why would he want a boyfriend if he was supposedly hung up on me? Why wouldn't he say anything after I told him that I ended things with Eric? Why would he need alcohol to say it at all?"

"Kurt,"

"Rachel, 'Cedes, I appreciate the girls night but I think I need to just go home and be alone."

He doesn't wait for their responses. He slips out of the house and into his car. His phone goes off and he ignores it, chalking it up to either Rachel or Mercedes. It's not Blaine though. Blaine is giving him space because Blaine is a good friend. Just a friend.

Only a friend.

It's all he'll ever be.

* * *

><p>AN- le gasp. They didn't make up in the same chapter. Oh my goodness! BTW: We're getting closer to Original Song...<p> 


	15. Sexy

AN- Ok, kind of a change in this. Nothing too big but I just felt like throwing Santana in here a little bit more because I do like her character. Guise. Guise. One more chapter. Until Original Song. The bad news though: I don't know if I'll be able to post tomorrow...please don't hate.

* * *

><p>The Warblers decide they need a new angle for next year.<p>

They lost Sectionals because they were too wholesome. It's time to try something new, daring, and hot. They need to be sexy.

Kurt panics; he doesn't really consider himself sexy.

At all.

So, he goes to his best friends for help. He knows Rachel and Mercedes have been staying after school lately to practice and prepare for Regionals. So, one day after school, he drives to McKinley and sneaks into the school.

The girls are in the choir room, he supposes working on original songs. He knocks before he enters and Mercedes beams at him.

"Hey, boo. What brings you here?"

"The Warblers want us to have a new angle- a sexier angle. And I'm freaking out because I'm not sexy and I don't know how to _be _sexy and-"

"Okay!" Mercedes chuckles. "Okay. What makes you think you're not sexy, Kurt."

Kurt just looks at her. "I've put together a little performance to Neon Trees' 'Animal' and I'd like to perform it for you. 'Cedes, if you could prepare my music."

Mercedes does as asked and Kurt takes to the floor, breathing deeply as the music starts. Then he starts dancing. He shoots the girls really sexy looks and paws at the air a few times. He makes sure to wiggle his body and gets really into the song. The girls are looking at him in disbelief so he thinks for one wild moment that they just can't believe how sexy he's being.

When the song ends, he stares at them expectantly.

"Well?"

"Er," they exchange looks. "You were plenty sexy."

"Yeah! Really sexy."

Kurt beams. "Really?"

"Hell no."

All three heads whip towards the door where Santana is standing, her arms crossed over her chest and a look of disgust on her face.

"What the hell was that, Kurt?"

"That was my sexy dancing?" he asks doubtfully.

"You looked like you had gas pains," Santana deadpans.

He frowns. "Great. Now the Warblers are going lose because they're going to go on stage and be sexy and I have the sexual appeal and knowledge of a baby penguin!"

"Kurt…" Mercedes trails off because she doesn't know what to say.

"You're in luck, Hummel," Santana tells him. "Because you are in the presence of one of the sexiest girls at McKinley High."

"Oh, Santana," Rachel beams. "You flatter me."

"I meant me, manhands."

"Oh."

"Santana…are you offering to teach me to be sexy? Why?"

"Don't ask questions. Just meet me at my house tomorrow at five and we'll turn you from a baby penguin into a sexy beast."

He blinks at her. Wonders what he's getting himself into.

"Okay."

* * *

><p>"I think Quinn and Finn are back together," Rachel says quietly.<p>

Blaine looks up from his book and frowns because Rachel looks really depressed.

"So what?"

"So? So, Finn and I belong together. How can we get back together if he's back with Quinn? Quinn, who cheated on him and lied about it? Why can he forgive her but not me?"

Blaine sighs. "Rach."

"I kissed someone else and I told him. She lied to him for months and she was probably never going to tell him. I _love_ him."

He scoots closer to her and pulls her into his arms, her head buried into his shoulder. He hears her mutter something and gently pushes her away to question.

"Life sucks."

"Yeah," Blaine agrees with a nod. "Yeah it does. But, maybe it gets better?"

"It won't get better until I'm back in Finn's arms," Rachel vows. "And one day, I will be."

"Of course, Rachel," Blaine says patiently.

Suddenly, Rachel pulls out her phone all business.

"Did you want to come shopping with me and Mercedes? We need to let out the frustrations of the day."

"No Kurt?" Blaine asks before he can stop himself.

He knows that Kurt is still avoiding him, that Kurt needs space. So he's been backing off but it's been almost a week and Kurt _still_ hasn't texted him and it kind of really hurts that he's lost his best friend in the course of seven days.

"No, he's learning how to be sexy from Santana."

Blaine pauses. "What?"

"Yeah, the Warblers want to give themselves a sexier edge and Kurt tried performing Animal for me and Mercedes and he really wasn't sexy. At all. Santana oversaw and offered to help him."

"But…Kurt is plenty sexy," Blaine says quietly.

* * *

><p>Kurt isn't feeling plenty sexy.<p>

Kurt is feeling plenty ridiculous as Santana circles him, her hand on her chin and her eyes thoughtful.

"You don't look bad, Hummel. I think we just need to work on your sexy faces. Then your dancing."

Kurt sighs. "Santana-"

"Shut up. And get in front of the mirror."

He does as he's told and she sidles up next to him.

"Alright. Give me sensual."

Kurt tries. It doesn't go over well and he can kind of see what Santana means by gas pains.

"Okay. Give me smoldering."

Kurt tries once more. Santana groans in frustration.

"These are all looking the same, Kurt!"

"Maybe because the face I'm actually making is uncomfortable!" Kurt snaps. "I don't even know the first thing about sex, okay? I prefer romance!"

"Romance? Really. Jesus, Kurt, maybe you really are a girl."

He narrows his eyes. "If you're just going to insult me, we don't have to do this."

He storms out of her room and down the stairs, a little hurt that she didn't try to stop him but mainly berating himself for even thinking this would be a good idea.

* * *

><p>"I hear you're giving Kurt sexy lessons."<p>

Santana looks at Blaine before doing the combination for her locker.

"I was. Kurt got all pissy and walked out on me."

"Well, obviously, you said something to upset him."

"Fuck off, Anderson."

"Hey," Blaine grabs her arm. "Look, I get you do the ice queen thing to everyone, be a bitch because that's who you are, whatever. But, I thought we were cool."

"Your point?" she asks coolly.

"Why have you been bitchier than usual lately?"

She doesn't answer. Brittany walks by with Artie, being disgustingly cute and he sees Santana narrow her eyes and look away.

"Didn't know you were into Artie," Blaine remarks dryly.

Her eyes whip back to his. She glares.

"I'm not."

"Once upon a time," Blaine says quietly, "There was a girl who covered for me. Who didn't tell anyone I couldn't get it up when we were making out. And I really appreciated it. Talk to me, Santana. Please."

She rolls her eyes but stomps towards the nearest empty classroom. Blaine follows quickly and closes the door behind him.

"Brittany likes to talk about her feelings with Artie," Santana bites out. "And she wants to talk about feelings with me. I don't do feelings, alright?"

He nods. "So you guys are…together?"

"We're fucking," Santana states. "That's it. Just like I fucked Puck and just like I'm fucking Sam."

"Right. So why do you care so much about feelings."

"I don't."

He raises his eyebrows at her. She sighs.

"I don't know."

"I think you need to be honest with her."

"What do you know about honesty? You go around pining after Kurt but you don't do shit about it."

Blaine flushes. "That's totally different. It's out in the open with you and Brittany."

"Maybe you should put it out in the open. Like sex; did you know your precious boyfriend doesn't know the first thing about sex? Seriously- he has no idea how it works. That doesn't really help you, does it?"

He knows she's only lashing out because he cornered her, got her to show a side of herself that she reserves for no one (maybe Brittany) so he doesn't take the bait.

"I hope things work out for you, Santana," he says quietly.

* * *

><p>"So, I take it sexy lessons didn't work out?" Mercedes asks.<p>

"No. Santana is a horrible teacher. Or maybe I'm just a hopeless case," Kurt pouts.

"Kurt, sweetie, you're not hopeless. Do you want me to come over?"

Kurt curls up on his bed and switches his phone to his left ear. "No. I think I'm just going to sit home and sulk. Didn't you have plans with Rachel tonight?"

"And Blaine. Are you two still not talking?"

"It's complicated, 'Cedes."

"Why? Because you can't accept that he does have feelings for you?"

"He doesn't," Kurt states.

She sighs over the phone. "Boo, you're giving me a headache. I can't wait until you wake up and realize your prince charming is standing right in front of you."

And Kurt can't wait until she just stops.

* * *

><p>Blaine can't stop thinking about what Santana said. About how Kurt doesn't know the first thing about sex. He can't help but think about Kurt, years from now, at a club with a guy who's getting handsy. Maybe (even though it makes him sick to think about it) they go to have sex. How is Kurt going to know to protect himself? About STDs?<p>

He needs to do something. Kurt is still not talking to him and even if he was, this is not a conversation Kurt would want to have with Blaine. This is a parent to child conversation.

And, with this in mind, he strolls into Hummel's Tires and Lube and right up to Burt Hummel.

"Blaine!" Kurt's dad looks pleased to see him. "What brings you here?"

"Can we talk? In private?"

Burt looks concerned but nods and leads Blaine into his office. The younger boy stalls, glancing around and staring at his hands, collecting his bravery.

"I think you need to talk to Kurt about sex."

There's a brief silence in which Blaine doesn't look at Burt.

"What makes you say that?"

"Kurt doesn't know the first thing about it, Mr. Hummel. He's too scared to go find it himself, and that's bad because he needs to be informed. I mean, one day he could be at a party with some asshole and he won't know what to do if things progress to a certain level-"

"I get your point, Blaine," Burt interrupts.

"You guys," Blaine finally looks at him, "have the best relationship I've ever seen between a father and son. And, I think you need to take advantage of that," he pauses, "I know I'm over-stepping."

"You are," Burt nods. But then his lips quirk into a small smile. "But I know you mean well."

* * *

><p>When Kurt walks into the kitchen that night, the last thing he expects is a sex talk.<p>

But it is exactly what he gets. His father pulls out a handful of pamphlets and places them on the table. Kurt catches a few titles then realizes what exactly they are.

"We need to talk," Burt says.

"No. No we don't."

Burt opens his mouth again and Kurt inserts his fingers in his ears and begins to hum. Burt gently yanks on his arms and guides his son to the table.

"Yes we do."

And Burt does talk about how sex between two guys is different than sex between a guy and a girl. Because with girls, they usually want it to mean something. To them, it usually _does_ mean something. With guys, sex is just sex. And it shouldn't be. Sex should still matter. Guys shouldn't throw themselves around.

Kurt shouldn't throw himself around. He should wait until he's ready

"Because you matter, Kurt," his father tells him solidly.

Kurt glances back down at the pamphlets and sighs. Then he glances back up at his father.

"Are we done now?"

Burt nods. "Yeah, I'll make you some toast."

"Okay. I'll take it upstairs while I look over my new pamphlets."

They both pause. Kurt looks at Burt.

"Thank you, dad."

* * *

><p>Kurt walks into the Lima Bean, checking his phone. Mercedes had texted that they meet at three and it's ten to now. He decides to order their coffees while he waits. As he slips his phone into his pocket, his eyes scan the beanery for the first time.<p>

That's when he spots Blaine.

Who's sitting at their usual table, nursing a cup of coffee. Kurt just stares at him until his phone goes off.

_Took the opportunity and fixed your problem. Just go talk to him, boo –M_

He does as the texts requests.

"Hey."

Blaine jumps a little, then stares at Kurt wide eyed.

"Hey."

"Anyone sitting here?" Kurt asks.

"Rachel was supposed to but something tells me she isn't showing up?"

"Our girls decided we needed to stop avoiding each other."

"Do we?" Blaine asks softly.

Kurt looks down, smiles, then looks back up. "Let me order a coffee and I'll be right with you."

Blaine grins back. "Sounds awesome."

Kurt goes through the line, texts Mercedes a quick but bitchy thank you, and heads back to his usual table.

"So, how have you been?" Kurt asks.

Blaine shrugs. "Fine. Regionals prep has turned Rachel insane."

"That sounds about right."

"I heard you were getting sexy lessons."

Kurt flushes. "Yeah. Those didn't go over so well. I am incapable of being sexy."

"What? Are you serious? Kurt, you're dead sexy. Like, last year, when you did 'Push It'? That's when I started really noticing you. And then your 'Four Minutes' performance? Hot. Damn. And then when we did Toxic earlier this year; Kurt, you're incredibly sexy when you're not trying."

Kurt, whose face resembles a tomato, looks down at his coffee. "Thank you, I guess. But, I know you're just saying that."

"Look at me."

Kurt does. He looks into Blaine's eyes and he sees something. He's not sure what it is, can't quite put his finger on it but it's _something_.

"You're sexy. Shut up and accept it."

Kurt laughs. "Okay, fine."

"I need to refresh my cup. Don't go anywhere and we'll keep catching up."

Suddenly, Blaine's hand lands on Kurt and he squeezes gently.

"I really missed you this week."

And that, complied with the look from earlier, does something to Kurt. He suddenly remembers Rachel's words, about how Blaine felt it back. How he meant everything he said at her party and how he wanted Kurt too.

And, finally, Kurt starts to believe it.

* * *

><p>AN- Kurt! You better start to believe it. I know I didn't address Brittana too much but I figure we all know what happens in the episode.<p> 


	16. Original Song

Regionals are closer than ever.

Blaine yawns, and wipes at his eyes, looking blearily at the rhyming dictionary in front of him. After Rachel's latest masterpiece about being an only child, he came to the conclusion that she needed help.

And considering everyone else was perfectly content to use 'Sing' by My Chemical Romance, she definitely wasn't getting any.

His phones rings and Blaine happily takes the distraction.

"Hello?"

"Hey! I didn't wake you did I?

"Kurt. It's only eleven. What's up?"

"I-uh-I was wondering if you were doing anything Friday?"

Blaine sighs. "More Regionals prep. Rachel might lead us all into an early grave. And I still need to help her convince the club to perform original songs."

"So…you're busy all week?"

"Yep. Why, what did you need?"

"Nothing. Just wanted to grab a bite to eat, catch up. You know."

"Tell you what, if I go crazy because of all the pressure, I will happily meet you for food on Friday."

He can feel Kurt's grin on the other side of the line. "Cool. Later."

"Bye."

* * *

><p>As soon as Blaine hangs up, Kurt calls Mercedes.<p>

"What am I doing 'Cedes?"

"You're telling the boy you are crazy about that you are crazy about him. Kurt, honey, we talked about this last week. You were all 'Rachel might be right' and I was all 'yes, she's right, now go get it'."

"But what if-"

"No. Go get it."

She hangs up before he can argue further.

* * *

><p>"So how goes Operation: Woo Blaine?"<p>

Kurt glares at Finn though his step brother can't see, his face buried in the fridge.

"Why did I tell you anything?"

"Because I'm your brother and you love me?"

Kurt sighs. "It's going. He's been too busy to do anything because of Regionals. I don't want to wait until after the competition because my luck, one of your enemy glee clubs will have a gay guy and he'll hit on Blaine and Blaine will go for it and there goes everything."

"So just tell him," Finn shrugs.

"I can't just _tell_ him, Finn! That's not romantic! After everything we've been through, all the problems, I can't just walk up to him and say, 'Blaine, I have feelings for you'. It has to be done right."

Finn blinks. "Okay. I'm just saying that's how I got Quinn. I just told her we should be together and we were."

"Excuse me for not wanting to be like you and your ex-turned-current girlfriend," Kurt deadpans.

"I'm just saying, Kurt. You guys don't need a grand romantic gesture. You've always been simple, haven't you? Just…be simple."

* * *

><p>So, Coach Sylvester somehow managed to contact My Chemical Romance and the band put a ban on New Directions using their song.<p>

Rachel takes this opportunity to once again promote the idea of original songs and Quinn surprises everyone by backing her up. They plan on writing one song and the rest of the club will tackle another.

Blaine is excited; he likes the idea of writing their own songs and music, of putting even more of themselves into a performance. And, judging by the dawning looks on everyone else's faces, they feel the same way.

* * *

><p>Santana and Puck show off their skills with original songs of their own.<p>

Santana's is about Sam, and his big lips which totally embarrasses him and causes them to get onto a fight and Puck makes his about Lauren and her big heart, which sounds like it would be insulting but it totally isn't.

But these still aren't up to snuff for Mr. Schue. He tells them they need something better, something really good. He encourages them to really serf their rhyming dictionaries and churn out some rocking numbers.

Blaine texts Kurt as he's leaving.

_Regionals can suck it. I think I give up –B_

_You can't. You guys need to go win and then go to Nationals without me. –K_

_Never. I'll sneak you into my suitcase ;-) –B_

_Blaine there's something I really need to tell you…can you come over and talk for a minute? –K_

_I'm really sorry, Kurt, but I can't. I promised Rachel we'd throw a little song writing party at my house. You can come by and tell me there –B_

_No. No it's fine. Good luck! –K_

* * *

><p>"So, you're finally writing them," Kurt muses.<p>

They're at their usual table in the Lima Bean, nursing their standard coffees and enjoying catching up. Blaine managed to snag some extra time, with all the club working on songs and Rachel off his case for the time being.

"Yup. I hope this will give us the edge at Regionals. No one else is doing anything original."

"You guys should totally win," Kurt agrees. "And if you don't, I'll be the first person to call fix."

"So, you're going?"

"Of course! You honestly think I'd miss my friends in their biggest performance to date? I'm totally playing the supporting friend role."

"I wish you could be there with us, Kurt."

"Me too. But I'm trying not to be bitter."

Blaine chuckles and Kurt feels a fluttering in his stomach. He'd been thinking a lot about Finn's advice, just telling Blaine how he felt, being simple. And, as much as he loved the idea of a grand confession or gesture…that wasn't them. Blaine all but proved that when his own version failed.

"I need to tell you something," Kurt says quietly.

Immediately, Blaine's attention is focused on him. "What's up?"

"We've been friends for a long time, right?" He doesn't wait for an answer, "And, in the course of that friendship, things have changed. Like big things. Important things."

He glances at Blaine and sees his friend looking at him in confusion.

"What I'm trying to say is that I-"

'Don't Rain on My Parade' suddenly blares through the beanery and Blaine hurriedly pulls out his phone.

"Hello? Yes, Rachel, I-what? No, she didn't. Rach, calm down. Quinn isn't-stop, stop crying Rachel. I'll be right there."

Blaine hangs up and shoots Kurt an apologetic look. "I am so sorry Rachel is having a break down and I'm needed. What was it that you wanted to say?"

"It can wait," Kurt says quickly. "You go take care of Rach."

Blaine squeezes his hand and pulls on his coat. "Thanks, Kurt. I'll see you later."

* * *

><p>"This is getting ridiculous," Kurt fumes the next day. "Every time I've tried to tell Blaine, he's either been too busy with Regionals prep or Rachel coddling."<p>

Finn scarfs down a sandwich. "Dude, we have been really busy and stuff. You got to cut him some slack."

"I know, Finn! I can still be frustrated."

"Frustrated about what?" Burt asks, walking into the kitchen.

Kurt flushes and shoots Finn a warning look because he is not allowed to say anything ever.

"Nothing, dad. Don't worry about it."

The doorbell rings and Kurt pushes himself out of his chair to get it. He comes face- to- face with Blaine, who grins winningly at him.

"Hey, Kurt. Everyone else here?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Dude!" Finn suddenly appears, "I totally forgot to tell you, _tomorrow_ is the song writing thing. I completely messed the days up."

"Oh. Well…."

Then Finn does something odd; he looks at Kurt. Like _looks_ at Kurt and sort of nods his head towards Blaine and Kurt kind of thinks Finn didn't mess up the date…

"We could go hang," Kurt says quickly. "You deserve a day off from all this work, don't you?"

His friend grins. "Yeah, I definitely could use one."

Kurt suggests they go up to his room and hang out. As they slip upstairs, Finn definitely winks at Kurt.

Okay fine; Finn is a pretty awesome step brother.

* * *

><p>Kurt wrings his hands a little and glances over his shoulder as a completely relaxed Blaine follows him into his room.<p>

"So, what's up?" Blaine asks, all smiles and no idea what's about to happen is going to change everything and…

Deep breath Kurt. Do _not_ wimp out.

"I-I have something to tell you, Blaine. And it's really important."

Blaine looks at him, and nods encouragingly for him to continue. Kurt opens his mouth to do so.

Suddenly, the opening notes of 'Don't Rain on My Parade' fill the room and Blaine pulls his phone out of his pocket.

"Sorry, Kurt, it's Rach."

No. Not. Again.

Kurt snaps. He darts forward and snatches the phone out of Blaine's hand, tossing it in the vicinity of his bed and it may or may not hit the floor, he doesn't care.

Blaine blinks. "Kurt…that's my phone."

"I don't care! I have been trying all week to tell you I have feelings for you. So you are going to sit down, shut up, and listen."

To demonstrate this point, Kurt pushes Blaine onto his vanity bench. He takes another deep breath, then pauses because he basically said everything just then.

Blaine stares at him. Wide-eyed. Oh. Oh God….did he? He did. He totally did. But Blaine hasn't bolted from the room in terror so he takes as a good sign.

"I have feelings for you," Kurt repeats quietly this time. "I always have, I think. But I didn't realize them until we sang 'Teenage Dream' together."

"Why didn't you…"

"You met Jeremiah," Kurt smiles bitterly, "And I figured you were over me. So instead of ruining your chance at happiness, I stayed quiet. Tried dating Eric," he pauses, "Then you got drunk at Rachel's party and told me you never got over me."

Blaine flushes. "I don't even remember that."

"I'm glad. That was kind of the reason I stopped talking with you. I wasn't sure that you meant it and I just needed a break from you, to clear my head. Think things through."

Their eyes meet.

"Then, the girls tricked us into coffee and you told me you missed me. And, when you looked at me, I don't know, you just. Had a look."

Blaine stands, smiles softly.

"Sort of like the one you're wearing now. And I thought, maybe, just maybe, you did mean everything."

"Of course I did," Blaine promises. "It was always you Kurt."

And that is what Kurt desperately needed to hear. He grabs the front of Blaine's jacket and pulls the slightly shorter boy towards him, their lips meeting in a long-sought after and fully reciprocated kiss.

Blaine's hands immediately fly to Kurt's waist as he kisses back and Kurt can't help but smile against his lips because well…

_Finally._

When they pull apart, Blaine is smiling mega-watt big and Kurt can't stop giggling.

"What's so funny?" Blaine asks, pressing their foreheads together.

"I'm just…I'm really happy."

"Me too."

They kiss again. Kurt is never going to get tired of this.

"Hey, Kurt, is Blaine-"

The door opens without thought and Burt is staring at them in surprise. Kurt all but shoves Blaine off of him and smiles winningly at his dad.

"Is Blaine what?"

Burt blinks. "Staying for dinner."

"Blaine?" Kurt asks, his face flushed.

Blaine nods, not trusting himself to speak and watching Burt carefully for any signs of attack.

"Okay," Burt nods and goes to leave, "Oh. Door stays open. All the way. Got it?"

"Yes, dad," Kurt says.

Burt's eyes find Blaine's. He nods once then slips out the door.

"Is that...was that his way of saying he approves?" Blaine wonders.

Kurt shrugs. "I guess. Now…where were we?"

Blaine glances at the door as if afraid Burt was waiting right outside it. But one look at the hopeful expression on Kurt's face chases away all his worries.

"Right here," he whispers, pulling Kurt close and kissing him softly.

* * *

><p>When they come down for dinner, they hold hands.<p>

Carole beams at them but doesn't say anything and Finn hides a smirk behind his glass of milk. Kurt slides into the seat next to his stepbrother while Blaine sits across from him. Burt takes his spot at the head of the table and they eat.

"Are you guys excited for Regionals?" Carole asks.

Finn nods. "It should be awesome. I hope we win this year."

"We should," Blaine says. "With our original music and everything. Rachel had a great idea."

Finn shifts a little at the mention of his ex while Kurt beams.

"You guys are totally going to win. I can't wait to cheer you on."

"I wish we could go," Carole says sadly, referring to her and her husband. "But work…"

"It's fine mom. Really," Finn assures.

After dinner, Blaine offers to help with the dishes. Kurt calls him a brownnoser, then kisses his cheek affectionately. While Blaine is in the kitchen, Burt walks in.

"Need help, son?"

"Uh…sure…"

They wash in relative silence that's only broken when Burt finally clears his throat.

"You're a good kid, Blaine. I've always thought that. Well, not always but close enough," he looks at the younger boy, "I'm trusting you with my son's heart. Don't make me regret it."

Blaine nods. "I promise, Mr. Hummel, I'll take good care of him. I don't want to screw this up."

"Good. And you can still call me Burt, you know."

Blaine cracks a smile. "Okay."

Burt surprises him by pulling him in for a quick hug. Blaine returns it fully, feeling completely and totally lucky for Kurt and Kurt's family and the acceptance they're getting.

* * *

><p>Kurt walks Blaine to his car when the night is over.<p>

As they step outside, Kurt slips his hand into Blaine's and beams.

"I can't believe I can just do this. Whenever I want."

"I can't believe I can do _this_," Blaine says, and he pulls Kurt in for a quick kiss.

The taller boy is blushing when they pull away and a smile stays on his lips as they walk down the pathway and to Blaine's car. Kurt leans against the passenger door and Blaine traps him, brushing their noses together and kissing Kurt again.

"So," Kurt states as Blaine pulls away. "When are we telling people?"

"Hmm," Blaine moves in to nibble Kurt's neck. "How about...never."

"Blaine, they're our friends. They need to know."

"We could tell them after Regionals. Don't want everyone freaking out and losing."

"No hickys," Kurt mutters. "And why would they freak?"

"Well, the ones that are aware of our feelings would freak in a good way. Everyone else would freak in a 'hey, when did this happen' way and it's better to just let everyone focus. You know?"

Kurt presses their foreheads together. "Yeah. That makes sense."

"I don't know how I'm going to focus," Blaine admits. "I'll be thinking about you the entire time."

"Well aren't you smooth?"

"Very," Blaine whispers, moving in again.

This kiss is longer, more languid than their others. Kurt's hand winds into Blaine's hair, threading through the curls while Blaine presses himself to his boyfriend…wait.

"Are we boyfriends?" Blaine pulls away to ask.

Kurt whines, actually whines, as Blaine's lips leave his. "What?"

"Boyfriends. Is that what we are?"

"Do you want-"

"Yes."

Kurt smiles. "Then yes. Yes we are."

"Good," Blaine leans in and kisses Kurt quickly. "I need to go."

"Why?" Kurt pouts.

"Because I need to meet with Rachel tomorrow to discuss song ideas, and practice our chorography and your dad is staring at us through the window. Though I've been given his approval, I don't want him to see me sticking my tongue down your throat."

Kurt peaks over Blaine's shoulder and does in fact see Burt's head peeking out the living room window. When he meets Kurt's eyes, he quickly ducks inside. Kurt chuckles, and kisses Blaine once more.

"Fine, get out of here, lover boy."

"See you at Regionals?"

"Definitely."

One more kiss (because they just can't seem to stop) and Blaine leaves.

* * *

><p>It's time for Regionals.<p>

New Directions is up against Aural Intensity (coached by one Sue Sylvester) and a school from southern Ohio, Music to Your Ears. Aural Intensity does some nice judges pandering when they sing a religious song, as their judges consist of a right wing conservative and a nun.

Then Music to Your Ears performs 'Bills Bills Bills' and 'Raise Your Glass' which has the entire audience on their feet cheering.

Except Kurt, who stays in his seat and refuses to cheer for anyone who isn't his friends. Although, both clubs do sound really good.

Finally, New Directions take the stage. Rachel blows everyone out of the water with her own song, called 'Get it Right'. She puts all the right emotion into it and, from the way she keeps glancing off to the side, Kurt guesses it's all for Finn.

Then everyone comes out on stage and Kurt beams with pride at his boyfriend (!) who stands between Mike and Puck. Their song is catchy and totally danceable, titled 'Loser Like Me' and it's their anthem, all about the troubles they deal with every day at school and how one day, they're going to be awesome. They end the song by tossing confetti onto the audience out of slushie cups.

Kurt cheers himself hoarse as they finish, and gestures to the crowd around him to do the same. His friends bow on stage, hugging each other fiercely with the left over adrenaline from performing. He definitely thinks they deserve the win.

And it's no surprise then they get it.

Though, it is surprising when Coach Sylvester punches out the announcer lady.

* * *

><p>Blaine's following the rest of New Directions when a hand suddenly grabs his arm and pulls him into a hallway.<p>

"What-"

He's cut off when lips press eagerly against his and he automatically kisses back.

"I hope you know it was me," Kurt murmurs. "Otherwise we need to have a talk."

Blaine wraps his arms around Kurt's waist and smiles. "Of course I knew it was you. We won."

"You did. I'm so happy for you guys."

"What did you think of the songs?"

"They were great. I especially loved the line about being shoved into lockers and them being your boss. Any particular inspiration?"

Blaine grins. "Maybe a cute countertenor."

Kurt whacks his chest. He can't do much more because he hears his friends calling for Blaine. He quickly shoves the boy in question away and is all smiles when Rachel peaks around the corner.

"Kurt! What did you think, did you like us, were we good, we missed you!"

She hugs him tightly, still prattling on about how well their performance was and how her original song idea definitely put them over the edge and how, o-m-g, they're going to Nationals!

Then she takes a breath long enough to invite him to Breadsticks with the rest of New Directions to celebrate their win.

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine are the last to arrive. Mainly because Kurt spent forever finding the perfect outfit that was both dressy and casual because while he was hanging out with his friends, this was sort of technically his first date with Blaine.<p>

His efforts are appreciated when he walks out of his closet in skin tight blue jeans and a white long shirt underneath a black t-shirt. His hair was gelled into a messy array of spikes and Blaine's jaw drops.

"You like?"

"Very."

They get to the restaurant and Kurt recognizes all his friends' cars. As they get closer to the door, Kurt turns to Blaine.

"So, how are we going to do this?"

"Let's wing it," Blaine suggests.

They step inside, Kurt first, and Rachel and Mercedes spot him immediately, waving wildly. Blaine comes up behind him and takes Kurt's hand.

"Oh my God!"

Everyone's heads turn. Finn grins broadly while Puck just shrugs and turns back to his food. Brittany and Tina beam while Mike and Artie look like they could care less. Sam shoots them both thumbs up and Santana looks like she might be smiling.

Rachel takes the cake when she practically launches herself across the restaurant and hugs them both tightly.

"When did this happen!"

"A few days ago," Kurt answers, smiling at Blaine. "We didn't want to disrupt Regionals prep so we stayed quiet about it."

Mercedes walks up to them, smiling broadly. "Nice one, boo."

She hugs Kurt and looks at Blaine. "You better not hurt him."

"Not planning on it," Blaine assures.

This causes Rachel to suddenly turn to Kurt. "And _you_ better not hurt _him._"

The taller boy blinks but grins. "I never thought I'd hear those words directed at me."

Rachel grabs Blaine's hand and drags him (and Kurt by proxy) back to their table. Everyone gives their congratulations and Kurt slips into the seat next to his boyfriend and squeezes his hand gently.

They all start talking about Nationals and how much fun it's going to be going to New York. And Kurt listens but his eyes are focused on Blaine, who's smiling back at him. Because, yeah, sure, New Directions won. But, Kurt got Blaine.

And in his opinion, that's much better than a lousy trophy.


	17. A Night of Neglect

AN- Ok guys, here we go: venturing into dating! Klaine. Remember how I redid Hello? and Rocky Horror? Well, that's how this one is going to go. Because I always had this plot in mind for my story, I just didn't know where to fit it until I started making my own chapters out of episodes and realized NoN would be the best place to put this.

Also: I'm going to glee live tonight. Cue the excitement. Yay!

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine are making out in Kurt's room.<p>

And unlike Kurt's past experiences, this feels really right and really good. _Really_ good. Kurt hums in appreciation as Blaine's lips coast over his, and he grips Blaine's shoulders, squeezing gently to assure himself that, yes, this is really happening.

"I have a question for you," Blaine mumbles.

"What a coincidence because I have an answer."

"Smartass," Blaine pulls away. "What would you say to dinner with my parents tomorrow night?"

"I'd say 'why'?"

"My dad asked me that next time I got a boyfriend," Blaine kisses Kurt quickly, "That I wouldn't wait three months to bring him home. And I really, really want to bring you home. It shouldn't be too awkward. Dad is accepting and Michael is just going to be a little shit. And…mom will be okay, I think."

"You think?" Kurt raises an eyebrow.

"I hope. So, will you come? Please?"

The taller boy sighs. "Well, you _have_ already have dinner with my family. I suppose it's only fair…"

"Yay."

"But isn't the club's Night of Neglect thing tomorrow night?" Kurt asks.

"How did you-"

"Finn."

"Right. Well, I figured I'd stay true to the night and well…neglect it."

Kurt chuckles. "Won't Rachel kill you?"

"I can take her."

"You're willing to take on Rachel just so I can meet your family. That's dedication; how can I possibly say no?"

"You can't."

"Fine. Blaine Anderson; I will officially meet your family. Now, back to this."

And Kurt pulls Blaine down for round two.

* * *

><p>The next day, Kurt freaks out.<p>

Because he has over three hundred shirts, one hundred pants and five hundred different accessories and he cannot seem to put one of each together to make the perfect outfit in which to meet his boyfriend's family.

His clothes are currently scattered all over the room as he looks each article over once, then tosses it into a reject pile. There's a knock on his door he doesn't hear because he's too busy freaking out.

"Kurt? You okay? It looks like a bomb went off in here."

"Dad! I can't pick out anything to wear and I'm going to have to wear something last minute and tacky and they're going to think it's ugly and hate me and Blaine's going to have to break up with me because how can he get married to someone who doesn't have a fashion sense?"

Burt blinks. "What?"

"I have nothing to wear to meet Blaine's family tonight."

"Haven't you…already met them?"

"Not as the boyfriend!"

"Okay, Kurt, deep breath. I really don't think the clothes are going to matter."

"Clothes always matter dad," Kurt whimpers. "I just want them to like me."

Burt pats his shoulder. "Son, they're going to like you. And if they don't- I'll shoot them."

Kurt laughs; and Burt cracks a smile because mission accomplished.

"Kurt- you need to calm down. It's not going to matter what you wear, okay? You're kind, wonderful and you really care about Blaine. If they can't see any of that, it's their loss."

"Thank you, dad."

Burt glances around the room and picks up a shirt by random. "Why don't you wear this?"

Kurt takes it, peering closely. "I could always pair it with those pants by the vanity. And the hat on my bed."

"Problem solved," Burt clasps his shoulder.

Kurt smiles at him; maybe this won't go so bad.

* * *

><p>Blaine picks him up like a good boyfriend.<p>

They listen to Broadway songs and make idle chat until Blaine pulls into his driveway. They sit in the car as Blaine kills the engine.

"Are you ready for this?"

Kurt forces a smile. "As ready as I'll ever be."

Blaine squeezes his hand. "You're going to be fine. I promise."

They slip out of the car and Blaine grabs his hand again before they reach the door.

"I really appreciate you coming," he says.

"Of course," Kurt squeaks as they step onto the porch.

"I don't know why you're so nervous. Even if they don't like you- which they will- their opinion doesn't matter," Blaine pulls him closer, "I'm still going to date you."

He emphasizes his point with a kiss and Kurt loses himself for a moment, kissing him back eagerly. They're both so into the kiss that they don't notice when Kurt pushes Blaine against the doorbell. And they don't hear the chimes ringing throughout the house. However, they do notice the door open because Blaine almost loses his balance; Kurt thankfully catches him.

Michael grins. "The up-against-the-door kiss. I'm impressed."

Blaine glares. "Hello, little brother."

"Hi, Michael."

"Hey Kurt. Welcome to the family. If you hurt my brother, I'll punch you in the face. Dinner is almost ready. Come on in."

Michael leaves the door open as he slips into the house. Blaine takes Kurt's hand, squeezes gently and leads them inside.

* * *

><p>Vanessa is in the kitchen when they walk in.<p>

"Who was at the door, Michael?"

"Blaine and Kurt," the youngest Anderson answers, "Blaine forgot his key."

"Nice save," Kurt mutters under his breath.

"Mom, you remember Kurt, right?" Blaine asks.

Vanessa shoots Kurt a small smile. "Of course. It's nice to see you again, sweetie."

Kurt smiles brightly. "You too, Mrs. Anderson. Thank you for having me to dinner."

"Any friend of Blaine's is welcome," Vanessa answers, turning back to the food.

"He's my _boyfriend_, mom," Blaine says quietly but forcibly.

"Isn't that what I said?"

"Come on," Blaine says quietly, "I think dad is in the living room."

* * *

><p>William is far more welcoming. Though his smile is a little awkward, he stands and shakes Kurt's hand warmly when they talk into the living room.<p>

"How are you, Kurt?"

"Fine sir. You?"

"Wonderful, thank you."

There's a brief silence that Michael gladly breaks as he glares at the television and shouts something at the ref. William and Blaine immediately towards it in interest but Blaine tears his eyes away long enough to smile at Kurt.

"We don't have to stay in here; we can go up to my room."

"It's fine," Kurt says walking past him and sitting on the couch. "This is hockey right? With the little black thing."

"A puck," Blaine explains, sitting down next to him. "And, really, we don't have to."

"Really, it's fine. I don't mind."

"But I do-"

"Just shut up and watch the game, Romeo," Michael interjects.

Kurt hides a smile as Blaine sticks his tongue out at his little brother, then slides an arm around Kurt's shoulders and pulls him close. Kurt can see William watching out of the corner of his eye but he doesn't look disgusted.

The doorbell rings once more and Blaine looks up confused.

"Who else is coming? We're all here."

They hear Vanessa step into the hall, the door open, and light conversation is made. Then running footsteps and suddenly, Zoe appears. Her eyes widen when she sees Kurt.

"Kurt!"

The taller boy lets out a breath as Zoe barrels into his lap and smiles winningly at him.

"Zoe?" Blaine blinks down at her. "What are you doing here?"

"Mommy and I came for dinner!"

"Blaine," William warns.

His oldest son ignores him, almost throwing himself off the couch and storming down the hallway. Both his mother and sister turn to him, wearing matching fake smile.

"Blaine, look at what a pleasant surprise we got!"

"What are you doing here?" he growls at his sister.

"I came to have dinner with my family that I haven't seen since my husband got kicked out of the house."

"Because he's an asshole."

"Blaine," Vanessa says. "Language."

"You're not welcome here, Madison."

"My husband isn't welcomed. I'm allowed to come whenever I want, little brother."

"It's alright dear," Vanessa wraps an arm around her daughter. "Blaine is just a little frazzled because his friend-"

"_Boyfriend."_

"-is here for dinner. But, I'm sure we have enough for you and Zoe as well."

* * *

><p>As is turns out, they have just enough for Madison and Zoe.<p>

A move Blaine feels is way too coincidental. He tries to ignore it though in favor of making this an enjoyable evening for Kurt.

Who hasn't been able to shake Zoe since they arrived.

"Kurt, I have a kitty now! Mommy and daddy decided I could handle it. I named him Whiskers and he's my best friend ever!"

"What's he look like?"

"He's gray with whiskers! And a pink nose. And sometimes I let him sleep in bed with me even though he's not apposed to," Her eyes widen, "Don't tell mommy!"

Kurt mimics locking his mouth with a key and winks at her. She giggles.

They walk into the dining room and Blaine notices his sister's eyes narrow as she takes in Kurt holding Zoe's hand. They narrow further when Zoe announces that she's going to sit next to Kurt.

Blaine sits on Kurt's left while Michael and Madison sit across from them. Their mother sits to their father's right from his spot at the head of the table. Kurt compliments the food with much grandeur and it seems to please Vanessa, who finally gives him a genuine smile.

"Are you Blaine's special friend now, Kurt?" Zoe suddenly asks.

"What?"

"Blaine's special friend. Like that Jeremiah guy. Blaine told me that he was his special friend."

"I-"

"He is," Blaine says quickly, shooting Kurt a grin.

Zoe beams. "Good. I didn't like that other guy like I like you Kurt!"

"That's a nice outfit, Kurt," Madison says suddenly. "That sweater…I could have sworn I saw it in the woman's section at Macy's."

Michael freezes, his fork halfway to his face. William shoots her a warning look and Blaine is downright pissed.

"Fashion knows no gender," Kurt answers coolly.

"I think you look terrific," Blaine assures him.

"So, do you go to McKinley, Kurt?" Vanessa questions.

"No, ma'am. I actually go to Dalton Academy."

"Really?" Williams asks. "We considered sending Blaine there. Good school."

"It's very nice," Kurt agrees. "Definitely different from McKinley; I used to go there but I transferred to Dalton this year."

"Isn't that the gay school?" Madison wonders far too innocently.

"No it's not. But don't feel embarrassed, people make that same silly mistake all the time," Kurt assures her far too nicely.

Blaine hides a smile as he takes a sip of water. Madison looks back to her salad. Dinner moves on, quietly now, the only sounds are the occasional clatter of silverware and glasses.

"So, why did you transfer, Kurt?" William asks.

Kurt smiles. "Personal matters."

"Like what?"

"Madison, you know better than to inquire. I shouldn't have to tell you that."

Madison flushes; Blaine rejoices inwardly.

They clear the main course easily and Vanessa and Madison bring out the desert; chocolate cake.

"It looks absolutely delicious, Mrs. Anderson," Kurt says as she places a slice in front of him.

She shoots him another genuine smile. "Thank you, Kurt."

"What kind of frosting did you use? I suspect buttercream."

"Yes actually. Do you bake?"

"It's a hobby of mine," Kurt admits sheepishly. "I really do it when I'm stressed."

"Kurt makes the best brownies around exam time," Blaine boasts, elbowing his boyfriend gently.

Kurt flushes at the praise.

"You should bring him over here during that," Michael says.

"You bake. How unsurprising," Madison mutters.

"He also works on cars," Blaine says.

"My dad owns a garage," Kurt elaborates. "I've been around cars since I was a kid."

"And all that grease on your hands never helped?"

"That's it!" Blaine snaps. "Why are you even here?"

"Mom invited me for back up," she snaps right back. "She knew she wouldn't be able to handle your stupid little rebellious prank alone."

"This isn't a prank, I'm not confused. I'm gay. And you need to suck it up and deal."

"You know," Madison ignores him, "At least Jeremiah was beefy. Kurty here is such a girl."

"Madison!" Michael shouts.

"Mommy, why are you yelling?" Zoe cries.

"Is that really why you left for Dalton?" Madison goes on. "Because everyone knew you were gay and no one could handle the blatant disgust."

"Shut up!" Blaine suddenly stands, glaring angrily at his sister. "Now. You know, what, _sis._ I was hoping you came here because maybe you had a change of heart. But you are just as much of an asshole as your husband."

"Blaine!" Vanessa exclaims.

"You need to get something clear: I'm gay. And Kurt is my boyfriend. And he is more loving and accepting of me than you ever have been and I haven't even known him two years. He is one of the most moral, compassionate people I have ever met. And I will not stand here and continue to let you insult him."

Blaine throws his napkin onto the table and grabs Kurt's hand. "We're leaving."

Kurt allows himself to be pulled from the table and he shoots the Anderson family one last smile.

"The food was wonderful. Thank you."

* * *

><p>They get in the car and Blaine just drives around; no destination in mind. Kurt remembers the benefit his old glee club is throwing and mentions it in passing. Blaine turns a couple times and heads in the direction of McKinley High.<p>

They pull into the parking lot and Blaine cuts the engine, leaning his forehead against the steering wheel.

"I am so sorry, Kurt," he finally says.

"About what? The food was wonderful and your dad was accepting, just like you thought. Michael reacted all according to plan and I got to see Zoe! And your mom seemed to like me when I was complimenting the foot. The only problem was your sister and she's barely around so it's whatever."

Blaine chuckles dryly and lifts his head to stare into Kurt's eyes.

"Kurt, I lo-"

He stops there. Because they just started dating and it's way too soon to say those words even if he really, really wants to. Kurt's eyes widen for a fraction and Blaine doesn't want to scare him away. So he racks his brain for anything else to say.

"You move me, Kurt."

Kurt blinks. "What?"

"I mean it. You are so amazing, you know that? You stayed perfectly polite during that whole dinner, even to my mom who didn't deserve it. You went to McKinley every day and you didn't give two shits about what people said to, about, of you. And you're talented. I know that doesn't have much to do with the aforementioned things but you are. You just, you move me. Constantly. Every day."

Kurt looks away; Blaine chuckles.

"Too cheesy?"

Kurt looks back and his eyes are a little glassy. "Not at all. No one's ever said anything like that to me before."

Blaine cups his face gently. "Well, I'll just have to say it every day."

Kurt chuckles. Then they're kissing in the front seat of Blaine's car parked in McKinley High's lot. It's hard to get comfortable, as they're both leaning over to be able to kiss and the gear shift is kind of digging into Kurt's side. But he's able to ignore it when Blaine's tongue slides into his mouth and Kurt tangles his hand in Blaine's curls.

A quick knock on the window pulls them apart quickly and they both stare at Rachel, who's beaming and waving. Kurt pushes the button to roll down the window.

"What are you doing here?"

"The benefit concert," Rachel answers.

Kurt rolls his eyes. "Obviously. But why are you _here_?"

"I had to come find Mercedes. She's going to be the closing act. Do you guys want to come in?"

Kurt looks at Blaine and the shorter boy chuckles at the raw hope in his boyfriend's eyes.

"Of course."

Kurt kisses him quickly, then eagerly climbs out of the car. He takes Blaine's hand as they follow Rachel back into the school and to the auditorium where Kurt finds the rest of the glee club sitting. Greetings are exchanged as Kurt and Blaine sit down.

Then Mercedes steps onto the stage and blows everyone away with a gorgeous rendition of 'Ain't No Way' by Aretha Franklin. Everyone cheers when she's finished and she blows a kiss towards Kurt as she walks off stage.

The boys are invited to dinner with the rest of the club to hear all about their night; ranging from a missing performer to a heckling audience.

They accept, of course, and that's how they find themselves at Breadsticks until almost one in the morning. Surrounded by friends who don't care when Kurt kisses Blaine's cheek when his boyfriend gets the waitress' attention and brings Kurt a cup of coffee. And no one even bats an eye when Kurt comes back from the bathroom and Blaine pulls Kurt onto his lap.

And Blaine is just so, so thankful for every one of them.

* * *

><p>AN- Yes; I keep in the 'you move me' line because that's just fricken adorable.<p> 


	18. Born This Way

AN- Hey guys! Sorry this is a day late. A few reasons: I think the notifications for a couple of the other chapters weren't sent out when I actually updated, because I just got the little email a couple days ago. So I wanted to give anyone a chance to catch up. Also, I try to write at least an episode or two in advance before I post, so I wanted to write Rumors and Prom Queen (which I will do today) before I posted this.

And, finally, glee live just sort of wiped me out! It was so fantastic. I got to see Darren and Chris live. On stage. Being awesome. I didn't get to meet anyone though, they left right after the show.

Also: I apologize for leaving out the Karofsky shove scene. I also totally love that scene but it just didn't fit in my story and I figured it was okay because Blaine actually fought Karofsky in Furt.

* * *

><p>Finn breaks Rachel's nose.<p>

They're practicing some dance moves for Nationals and Finn totally lives up to his terrible dancing and smacks Rachel in the face. Practice is ended early and Blaine whips out his phone to text Kurt.

_First glee disaster of the year; Finn broke Rachel's nose –B_

_Oh. My. God. I miss you guys so bad. –K_

_We miss you too. Especially me. –B_

_Of course. ;-) –K_

_Your house after school? Movies and cuddling? –B_

_Sounds wonderful! –K_

* * *

><p>They pop in Harry Potter and intend to cuddle.<p>

It doesn't work out well.

The first ten minutes in, they give up and start kissing. Blaine's hands sneak up under Kurt's shirt and he feels his boyfriend shudder underneath him.

"This ok?"

Kurt nods, leaning in and nibbling Blaine's collar bone. The shorter boy groans and pulls Kurt closer to him.

"No hickies, remember?" Blaine quips.

He feels Kurt grin against his skin. "None for me; they would look terrible with my skin tone."

Blaine chuckles. "You're adorable you know that?"

Kurt pulls back. "How long have you wanted to tell me that legitimately?"

"Since last year."

"When you called me a dork instead?"

"Yup."

"I miss you," Kurt says suddenly. "Like, I really miss you and McKinley and the glee club."

"I know, babe. But," Blaine presses their foreheads together. "Until the Karofsky issue is settled-"

"I know!" Kurt huffs. "I know."

"Kurt, it's just-"

"I know."

Kurt kisses him quickly, then slides off his lap. He turns back to the movie and Blaine just stares.

"Did I say the wrong thing? Why did the kissing stop?"

"My dad is going to be home soon. Don't want to get caught."

Blaine sighs, then wraps his arm around Kurt's shoulder, feeling the icy breeze flowing off it.

* * *

><p>When Kurt goes to meet Blaine at Lima Bean, he doesn't expect to see Mercedes and Tina. And especially not Santana, who looks like she really doesn't want to be there either.<p>

"Hey guys; long time no see!"

Hugs are exchanged and Kurt slips into the seat next to Blaine, taking his hand underneath the table and squeezes gently.

"So, I heard Finn busted Rachel's nose."

"Yeah; she's even considering a nose job. You know Rachel," Mercedes says.

Blaine shakes his head. "I told her she shouldn't."

Kurt sipped his coffee and Mercedes titled her head at him.

"You haven't asked us about our New York trip."

"Is it because it's too painful?" Tina asks.

"Yes. While you guys are planning on going to Nationals, the Warblers are going to perform at a nursing home right next to a National Banks," Kurt rolls his eyes, but smiles. "But, I'm so proud of you guys."

"We miss you," Tina says. "It's not the same without you."

"Yeah, isn't there any way you can come back?"

"I told him, if it wasn't for Karofsky, I'd be all for it," Blaine pipes up.

"What?" Santana looks up for the first time since they sat down. "What about Karofsky?"

"Kurt needs to be safe."

Kurt sits up, annoyed. "Can we not talk about this?"

Mercedes glances between the two of them. "I take it this has been discussed before."

"Recently," Kurt mutters.

Santana stands suddenly, makes an excuse and leaves. Blaine stares after her puzzled. He's less concerned however, as he realizes that his boyfriend is a little annoyed with him.

* * *

><p>"You want to tell me why you're being all weird lately?" he asks as they walk to his car.<p>

Kurt shrugs. "Don't know what you're talking about."

"Kurt-"

"I'm sick of you treating me like a child. I'm not allowed to go back to my old school because of a bully?"

"Kurt," Blaine stares at him. "He threatened to _kill_ you."

"I know! Okay? I know better than anyone. But this is _killing_ me. Literally. Being away from you, and glee and New York. It hurts more than anything Karofsky has ever done! I'm sick of being in that school and those uniforms and I just want to come home."

Blaine grips his shoulder. "Kurt, I had no idea…"

"I just-I'm sorry. You're right; it's not safe for me there. I don't want to take it out on you."

Blaine hugs him. "I get it, babe. I'm so sorry."

Kurt falls against him, burying his head in Blaine's shoulder.

* * *

><p>"You're not getting a nose job," Blaine says.<p>

Rachel pouts. "Please, Blaine, this could really help the club. I mean, it will improve my singing."

"You're an amazing singer, Rach. You've never doubted your talent before."

"I'm not doubting. I just want to cement it."

Blaine grips her shoulders. "Stop. You are beautiful, okay? With your nose. Stop all these crazy ideas and plans."

Rachel holds up pictures. "I can have Quinn's nose!"

Blaine slaps his hand to his forehead. "Rachel..."

"Rachel?" Michael's head pops into the living room. "Hey Rachel!"

"Hello, Michael," she smiles politely.

"What happened to your nose?"

"Finn broke it; I am contemplating a nose job."

"What? Rachel, seriously? You're the most gorgeous girl I've ever seen."

He blushes after realizing what he said. He glares at Blaine, tells him to 'shut up' then leaves the room. Blaine grins.

"He has such a crush on you."

"It's flattering," Rachel says. "He's very sweet, your brother."

He takes her hands. "Rachel, please, don't do this."

She bites her lip but doesn't answer.

* * *

><p>When Blaine walks into the choir room and sees Karofsky, he almost goes after him.<p>

Mercedes places a hand on his shoulder, shakes her head once and shoots the Neanderthal a glare as she takes her usual seat. Blaine crosses his arms as he leans back in his chair.

Karofsky makes a big speech, about seeking forgiveness from them and how he regrets how he's treated Kurt. That Santana has made him watch videos of kids who have gone on to do bad things to themselves because of the bullying. And how he couldn't believe he could cause that.

And he promises to apologize directly to Kurt.

Santana saunters over, and takes his head, admitting that something happened between them during those times they spent together, time she was taking to make him realize that he was basically an asshole.

Figgins insists that they give him a chance.

Blaine comes up to him when all is said and done.

"Did you mean it?" he asks point blank.

Karofsky glares at him. "What's it to you?"

Blaine steps closer. "You're going to apologize to Kurt and mean it."

Santana slips between them. "Calm down, hobbit. He's totally going to."

"And I thought you had a relationship going on?" Blaine asks.

Her eyes narrow. "Shut up, Anderson."

Blaine ignores her and turns back to Karofsky. "You better mean it; I went after you once, I'm not afraid to do it again."

He ignores the fact that he got a black eye from the last time. Because no one is going to make his boyfriend miserable.

* * *

><p>Kurt leaves the Warbler's room with a heavy heart. As excited as he is that he gets to go back now, and as stifling as the uniforms were, Kurt did like the Warblers. Especially Wes and David, who he had been forced to break the news to.<p>

Footsteps behind him make him turn and he's suddenly face-to-face with someone he hadn't seen in a long time.

"Eric," he smiles. "Hey."

"Hey. You're leaving?"

Kurt chuckles. "Right to the point, huh? Yeah, I'm going back to my old school. Issues were settled so…"

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?"

"Yeah. I'll have my friends."

"And curly haired kid?"

Kurt hides a smile. "His name is Blaine."

Eric nods. "I'm happy for you Kurt."

"I feel bad."

"Because I was a distraction? Yeah, that did suck."

He chuckles, taking the sting out of the words and Kurt rolls his eyes but smiles back.

"It's fine. I'm actually sort of seeing someone else. Well, I have a date this weekend at the least."

"I'm glad. It really was nice meeting you."

Eric hesitates for a moment, then hugs him. "You too, Hummel. I can't wait until I see your name in flashing lights in the big city. I'll tell everyone that I dated the famous Kurt Hummel."

Kurt grins. "I give you permission to sell your exclusive story."

"I might spice it up a bit."

They both chuckle softly.

"Goodbye, Eric."

The sandy haired boy smiles softly.

"Goodbye, Kurt."

* * *

><p>Kurt walks into his bedroom and freezes because someone is sitting on his bed. One almost heart attack later, he realizes that someone is Blaine.<p>

"Hey."

"Hey."

Kurt plops down next to him and kisses him.

"What are you doing here?"

"I've been thinking lately," Blaine says quietly. "About us. And McKinley."

"And the fact that we're going to be dating at the same school? I have too."

Blaine leans over the bed and pulls out his guitar case. He takes it out and tunes it a little, before turning back to Kurt.

"I want to play you something. Is that okay?"

Kurt nods. Blaine begins to strum. He sort of knows the song ('Somewhere Only We Know') but that doesn't really matter because his boyfriend is serenading him. And he's looking Kurt in the eyes and crooning softly, about a place that's theirs and theirs alone.

And it's so breathtakingly beautiful.

Blaine holds the last note and as soon as he's done, Kurt is kissing him. They both smile as they pull away and just revel in this, each other, everything.

"I'm trying to say that I'm always going to be there for you. No matter what. And we're always going to have a place; just for us. Where we can go and be together and ourselves. But…I don't think that place is McKinley."

Kurt blinks. "What?"

"Kurt, I'm still not out yet, at school. I mean, yeah our friends know, and our families. I don't want to rock the boat; you come back and you come back with a boyfriend. You know?"

Kurt nods stiffly. "Yeah. Totally."

Blaine sighs. "Kurt, babe, I'm so sorry. I just-"

"I get it," he forces a smile. "It's fine. The song was really beautiful. Thank you."

Blaine searches his eyes, then leans in to kiss him. Hard. Reassuringly. He's relieved when Kurt kisses back the same way.

* * *

><p>So, Kurt officially transfers back and serenades the glee club with 'As If We Never Said Goodbye'. It's captivating and it's Kurt and Blaine cheers extra loud when all is said and done.<p>

It physically hurts not to hold Kurt's hand when walking down the hallways or sling an arm around him whenever he smiles or cracks a joke or does anything.

But Blaine is playing it safe. Because just because Karofsky stopped, it doesn't mean everyone is going to stop and he doesn't want anything to happen to Kurt so soon after his return.

He's pretty sure Kurt understands. And with his boyfriend safely back at McKinley, Blaine can start to turn his attention to the glee project of the week.

They're going to be doing a song and dance number to 'Born This Way' and they're each going to wear shirts that express a trait about themselves that they dislike and would like to change, but embrace and accept anyway because they were born that way.

Kurt gets into it immensely, happily showing off his own shirt, "Likes Boys" blazoned across the chest. (Blaine liked it too. They had a _really_ good make-out session after that). And everyone else has too: Finn is about his lack of dancing skills and Mike of his lack of singing skills. Tina's is about her eyes and Mercedes about her hair.

They're all really excited about it, even Blaine, who has no idea what to put.

* * *

><p>But there are more pressing matters at hand.<p>

Rachel is still insistent on getting a nose job; which was just plain crazy because she didn't need one.

Blaine decides to enlist the help of a couple of pros to get her to change her mind. Puck gets Rachel to the mall and Kurt gives her the speech about how Barbara refused to cop to society's beauty standers and instead, created her own.

And when he still needs that extra push, he starts the whole flash dance to Duck Sauce's 'Barbara Streisand'.

And the entire glee club showed up, dancing around wildly and having a good time; something they haven't really had time for because of competition prep and their own inner dramas.

* * *

><p>Blaine walks up to Kurt on stage.<p>

"Hey."

Mike and Sam glance between the two of them before silently deciding that they need a moment alone.

"Hey," Kurt says back as the boys herd the rest of their friends away.

"I made my shirt last night," And Blaine's hands quickly work the buttons of his jacket. He pulls the fabric away and shows off the black, bold lettering: Coward.

"Why?"

"Because I'm too scared to hold your hand when we walk down the hallway. And I'm too scared to come out to this stupid school and I'm a coward. And you are so, so brave, Kurt. I don't deserve you."

Kurt walks over to him and looks him straight in the eye, a fierce look trapped in his own orbs.

"Don't ever say that. You are everything to me, got it? I understand that it's hard for you and I'm not angry about it. I'm not even a big fan of PDA and all that. And I think you had a point before, about rocking the boat. McKinley just…isn't ready for us yet."

Blaine wraps his arms around Kurt's waist. "I'm crazy about you."

"It's pretty mutual," Kurt whispers.

They kiss softly, interrupted when Mr. Schue comes on stage to show off his own shirt. He's followed closely by Rachel and her Nose shirt and soon everyone is getting in their places.

The music starts and they dance; their jackets coming off and their own ashamed traits standing out proudly.

Because they were born that way.

* * *

><p>AN- Guise, don't be hatin on Blaine. He just needs time and Kurt totes understands because he's a supa awesome boyfriend. Also, that was Eric's last appearance. I was so surprised at how many people liked him- he was never meant to be a character, just a plot point. I gave him a date because I got so many reviews hoping that Eric would find happiness. Rest assured, my readers, he totally did.<p> 


	19. Rumors

AN- Heeeey everyone! So, Rumors came out pretty well, I think. We're delving more into the Blaine's-reluctance-story line. I'm glad everyone liked BTW and Blaine's shirt. And, I hope you all like this one.

P.S: Next chapter is Prom Queen. I think you guys should just excited for it because it's about to be awesome.

And, I'm not trying to character bash or anything but I did make sure to call attention to the fact that all of Kurt's friends thought he was cheating on Blaine. It annoyed me in the episode too.

* * *

><p>Kurt opens his locker and smiles. It's been awhile, he thinks, since he's stood here. His books sorted neatly and his hair care supplies organized by bottle size.<p>

"Hey," Blaine greets with a grin.

He leans against the lockers next to Kurt's and smiles. Kurt laughs a little.

"What?"

"Nothing," Blaine shakes his head, looks down, "I'm just really happy you're back."

Kurt flushes. "I am too. I think I've actually missed this place."

"And me," Blaine adds. "Don't forget that."

"Never," Kurt closes his locker. "Shall we go to glee club?"

Blaine pushes himself off the lockers and nods. "We shall."

They walk down the hallway together, occasionally "accidently" brushing up against each other. Almost everyone is there when they arrive, taking seats in the back right next to each other. Blaine finally takes Kurt's hand.

Finn storms in then, brandishing a school paper in Quinn's face, yelling something about her and Sam and a motel. Rachel runs in behind him with wide eyes and Santana soon follows, marching up to Brittany and bitching her out over comments she made on her internet chat show.

Mr. Schue breaks up a fight between Finn and Sam and the former leaves the room and glee practice behind. With a heavy sigh, their teacher dismisses the rest of them. Kurt snags the paper that Finn dropped and folds it open to the section with the rumor about Quinn and Sam.

His eyes flicker to the article right above it, headline: _Are McKinley's Gay Boy and Dapper Extraordinaire More Than Just Friends? _

It's an article about him and Blaine; about how they haven't been seen more than five feet away from each other since Kurt transferred back. How their 'friendship' had always been sketchy, now it's downright suspicious.

"What are you reading?" Blaine asks coming up behind him.

"There are rumors about us," Kurt says quietly. "That we're together."

"Oh."

"Does this bother you?"

Blaine looks at him. "No, it's…whatever, they're just rumors, right? No big deal."

Something flashes in Kurt's eyes for a moment, but then he's smiling. "Right. I should probably walk to class myself though. Don't want to spread any more gossip."

"Hey," Blaine catches his hand. "You know I'm not ashamed of you, right? It's just…it's easier this way."

"Right," Kurt gently but firmly pulls away. "I'll see you later."

Blaine sighs as he watches Kurt leave.

* * *

><p>"You're happy aren't you?"<p>

Rachel looks up with an all-too-innocent look. "Whatever do you mean?"

"You're happy that there's now a chink in the Finn-and-Quinn relationship," Blaine sits down next to her. "I know you, Rachel. And I know you've been pining since he broke up with you. And I know you probably showed him that article."

"He would have found out eventually."

"You just decided to be a good friend?"

She frowns. "Blaine, I just…if she's cheating on him, again, maybe this could be what brings him and I back together. I-I really miss him."

"I know you do. But…you need to learn when to back off."

"Where's Kurt? Don't you guys usually spend lunch together?"

He knows she's only doing this to change the subject and he knows she's not going to talk about anything else as long as they're sitting here.

"He's mad at me. We're in the paper too, rumors about our friendship being more than and I'm not jumping at the chance to prove them right."

"Why not?"

"Because it's McKinley. And I'm not even out to the school yet and I'm," he pauses, "I'm scared to be. I've seen how Kurt is treated here and I just…I'm a terrible boyfriend. He has every right to be mad at me."

Rachel squeezes his hand. "Kurt is crazy about you. I'm sure he understands."

Blaine wants to believe her; but when Kurt walks in the lunchroom and doesn't even look for him, it sort of makes him doubt it.

* * *

><p>Jacob Ben Israel suddenly comes up to Blaine after lunch. He thrusts a microphone in Blaine's face and leers.<p>

"Is it true that you're dating the resident gay Kurt Hummel?"

"What?"

"And is it also true that he chased after you and turned you gay?"

"That's really offensive," Blaine says.

"So it's true?"

"What?"

"Kurt turned you gay and now you're dating."

"No, you can't- you can't turn anyone gay, Jacob."

"So you're not dating Kurt?"

"No!"

Jacob nods, satisfied. He stalks off and Blaine runs a hand through his hair, freezing as his eyes meet Kurt's.

The disappointment there? Kind of kills.

* * *

><p>"Hey. Did you want to do something tonight?"<p>

Kurt shrugs, stuffing his books in his locker. "Do you really want to add fuel to the fire?"

Blaine groans. "I knew you were mad at me."

"I'm not mad."

"Right. So, that's not a cold shoulder vibe I'm getting? At all?"

Kurt huffs and closes his locker. "I have plans tonight."

"Really?"

"My life doesn't revolve around you, you know," Kurt snips. "I can have other plans."

Blaine holds his hands up in surrender. "I'm sorry. You're right. Will-will you at least call me tonight?"

Kurt's eyes soften. "Sure."

* * *

><p>He does get a phone call. Just not the one he wanted.<p>

"Hello?"

"Blaine," Rachel hesitates. "Are-are you sitting down?"

"Why? Is everything okay?"

When she speaks, she does so quickly, almost tripping over the words to get them out.

"Finn wanted to do a stake-out to see if Quinn was cheating on him with Sam and I went along to help. And, yeah, maybe because he and I would be alone and I could convince him to sing with me at Nationals which you know, I think he might do. It would definitely help us win-"

"Rachel."

"Right. We watched Sam's motel room until he came out. And…he wasn't alone, Blaine."

"Quinn _was_ with him?"

"No…Kurt was."

Blaine blinks. "So?"

"Blaine; Kurt was leaving a _motel_ room with Sam. They looked really chummy together."

"Again so? Kurt and Sam are friends, Rachel."

"Since when? Because they've never interacted ever. And, well, Kurt _did_ suspect Sam was gay when he first moved here. And you did say you thought Kurt was mad at you…"

"Wait- you think Kurt is cheating on me. With Sam?"

"I didn't want to tell you, Blaine. But, I just didn't want you to be blindsided when this goes to press at school because I'm almost certain it will. I think I spied Jacob taking pictures; he must be one of the people starting all this."

"Rach, Sam isn't gay. And even if he was, Kurt wouldn't cheat on me."

"So, you knew he was hanging out with Sam tonight?"

Blaine hesitates. "He mentioned plans. He just didn't mention Sam as part of them."

Rachel says nothing but he can practically hear her thoughts over the phone.

* * *

><p>"You didn't call me last night."<p>

Kurt looks up from his nails. "Hey. Yeah, I am so sorry. I got home late and I was exhausted and I sort of just passed out."

"You could have texted me or something."

"I'm sorry?"

Blaine shakes his head because where is this coming from? This is _Kurt_. And he knows Kurt. "No, I'm sorry. I'm being dumb."

He sits down next to Kurt who puts his hand on Blaine's knee. "What's going on?"

Their eyes meet. "Nothing. You know I trust you, right?"

Kurt nods slowly. "Yes…"

"Good. That's all that matters."

He offers to walk Kurt to his next class, rumors be damned. They head to his locker and make idle chat until Rachel storms up.

"Good, I'm glad you're here Blaine. Kurt, I cannot believe you."

Kurt stares at her. "What?"

"Sam is cute but he's not worth losing Blaine over."

"I've missed your insanity," Kurt deadpans.

"I'm serious, Kurt," Rachel prattles on. "He's wearing your jacket. I know that's your jacket. You said it was your Earth day jacket last April because it was made out of recycled hemp."

"Rachel, stop," Blaine says. "Kurt is _not_ cheating on me."

Kurt looks back and forth between them. "Is that what earlier was about? You think I'm cheating on you with Sam?"

"No. I know you're not."

"Then what were you doing with Sam in that motel room?" Rachel demands, glaring daggers at the taller boy.

Kurt falters. "I-I can't say."

Rachel opens her mouth but Blaine cuts her off. "Enough. Come on, Kurt."

* * *

><p>Kurt groans as he opens his phone for the tenth time all afternoon.<p>

"More texts?" Blaine asks from he's lying next to Kurt.

"Yup. This time from Tina who, and I quote, thinks 'Blaine is so- with ten o's- much hotter than Sam' and believes I am 'really making a mistake'. Does everyone really think I'm a cheater?"

"Who else has texted you?"

"I think it's easier to list who hasn't texted me. Which are just Quinn and Sam, by the way. Oh, and Santana but mainly because I'm sure she doesn't care. My friends suck."

Kurt collapses onto the bed and Blaine rolls over and braces his arms on either side of him, hovering over Kurt carefully.

"I think I know how to get your mind off all this," he whispers.

And then he's kissing Kurt, who's arms have come up to wrap around Blaine's neck and who is eagerly kissing back, going as far as to slip his tongue into Blaine's mouth. The shorter boy moans in both surprise and pleasure because Kurt isn't usually this forward and it's sort of nice.

"Hmm. Why can't you do that at school?" Kurt whispers when Blaine pulls away.

They both freeze and Blaine pushes himself back onto his side of the bed. Kurt opens his mouth to say something but his phone goes off once more.

"Who now?" Blaine asks quietly.

"Sam, actually. I-I need to go."

He gets off the bed and searches for his shoes. Blaine just watches. Kurt finally looks up, apologetic.

"I wish I could tell you, I really do-"

"I know. It's fine. I trust you."

And it's not a lie. Because he does trust Kurt. More than their so called friends seem to. And that's what sucks. Because Kurt is a wonderful boyfriend who would never cheat and Blaine can't even gather the guts to hold his hand in the hallway.

Kurt swoops in for a kiss and offers to walk him out.

* * *

><p>The next day, more rumors abound. This time about Finn and Rachel, who were caught together, sitting closely and laughing (oh noes!). In order to blow off steam, Finn and Quinn sing 'I Don't Want to Know' from Fleetwood Mac's Rumors album.<p>

In the end, a cat fight breaks out between Rachel and Quinn over singing with Finn at Nationals. Rachel suggests Quinn singing with Sam, since they're "so chummy lately" and Quinn issues the ultimatum, that as long as she's in glee club, Finn will not sing with Rachel.

It's all really tedious and Blaine could care less. He does care, however, when he grabs his bag and notices Mercedes and Tina have descended on Kurt.

"Why have you been ignoring my texts, boo?" Mercedes demands.

"I'm not cheating on Blaine with Sam, 'Cedes."

"So, why are you hanging out with Sam?"

"I can't tell you," Kurt sounds really tired and it's sort of eating at Blaine. And he kind of snaps.

"How many times," he asks, walking over to the trio, "Do I have to say that Kurt is not cheating on me and you'll actually listen. I thought you guys were his friends."

And the dirty looks the girls shoot him are totally worth it when Kurt smiles warmly at him.

* * *

><p>The next day, it's Rachel's turn to blow off steam.<p>

She sings 'Go Your Own Way' and directs most of it to Finn, who's playing drums. Quinn gets very pissy and they get into yet another fight over the inappropriateness of Rachel singing to Quinn's boyfriend. And this leads into yet another Sam is messing around with both Quinn and Kurt arguments and Sam sort of snaps.

"Shut up! Look, I'm not messing around with Quinn or Kurt or any one of those guys. They're just helping me."

"Oh, is that what we're calling it now?" Mercedes snips.

"Wait, hold on," Mr. Schue finally intervenes, "How are they helping you out?"

Sam pauses. "Kurt was bringing me some clothes and Quinn was helping me baby sit my little brother and sister."

"Then why were you in that motel?" Finn asks.

"Because that's where I live now! My dad lost his job a few months ago then we lost the house. Now we live in that motel, in one room," he stands up, "Now are you all happy? The truth is finally out."

He storms out. Everyone sits in totally shamed silence because they're all feeling like jerks. Blaine can't help himself.

"I told you all Kurt wasn't cheating…"

Kurt manages a small smile.

* * *

><p>Kurt opens the front door and blinks at Blaine.<p>

"Hey," the shorter boy grins, "Uh, I have some clothes that I don't really wear. They're kind of short and everything but they might fit Sam better than yours. Uh, you wanna take me to his motel?"

Kurt nods, grabs his keys and shouts a goodbye to his dad and Carole. They walk to Blaine's car and Kurt gives him directions before settling back in the passenger's seat.

"That's why I couldn't tell you," he says quietly as they drive. "Sam was really embarrassed about it. The only reason I found out was because he delivered pizzas to my dad's garage when I was working late."

Blaine turns onto a street and grins. "I totally get it. You were just being a good friend."

They pull into the motel and Blaine grabs the bag of clothes and follows Kurt to the door. It opens before they reach it and Rachel and Finn step out.

They all exchange awkward hellos and Sam comes to the door, inviting Kurt and Blaine inside.

"Kurt!"

Blaine watches as his boyfriend is quickly bombarded by a little girl, then an even littler boy. Sam watches them both with a fond smile before turning to Blaine.

"Er, hey dude. I'm sorry about the rumors and everything."

Blaine waves it off. "Whatever. Hey, I know Kurt's been bringing you clothes but I also know his are way tighter than the universe should allow," he ignores Kurt's look and hands Sam the bag, "These are some clothes I don't wear anymore. Not sure how well they'll fit but…"

"Thank you," Sam says quietly.

"Stevie, Stacy," Kurt announces. "This is Blaine."

Stacy beams up at him. "Hi, Blaine. Are you friends with Kurt?"

"Very good friends," Blaine says, kneeling down to talk to her. "He's my best friend."

"I wish Kurt was my best friend," she says.

Blaine grins. "Tell you what; how about I share him?"

Stacy jumps at him, hugging him tightly. "Thanks Blaine!"

He lifts her up, her exuberance immediately reminding him of Zoe. He looks at Kurt, who's sitting with Stevie on the bed as the boy shows him something on the TV and explains it really seriously. Kurt is nodding and paying attention and suddenly, Blaine sees a little boy with curly black hair and hazel eyes on the bed instead.

He shakes those thoughts away; he is seventeen for crying out loud and he and Kurt haven't even said the three big words. Is he seriously thinking about kids? The motel phone rings and Sam steps around everyone to answer it.

"Hello? Oh, hey Quinn. What? Oh, don't worry about it. No, I totally get it. Yeah. Have a good night. Bye."

Sam sighs. "Quinn can't babysit tonight; Finn issues. I'm going to need to call off work."

"You know Sam," Blaine pipes up, "Kurt and I could baby-sit so you could go to work…."

He trails off, realizing he should probably ask Kurt first but then Stevie and Stacy are cheering all happy and he knows Kurt couldn't say no even if he wanted to.

* * *

><p>"You know," Kurt whispers, "We never really addressed the school thing."<p>

Stevie and Stacy have long since passed out; a full day of coloring with (and on) Blaine, followed by a quick walk to the nearby park and then a pit stop for some ice cream was definitely enough to tire them both out.

The kids are tucked between them, Stacy's head resting on Blaine and Steve's arms thrown around Kurt in almost a hug. They're just waiting now, for Sam or his parents to come back.

"You're right," Blaine nods. "We never did."

"I was mad at you," Kurt admits. "Really mad. When you brushed the rumors off about us as just rumors. I know you're not ashamed of me I just…I see Puck and Lauren or Finn and Quinn and I want that so badly. To hold your hand or kiss you by my locker."

"Kurt…"

"I'm trying to be understanding, I really am. I just…I'm selfish," Kurt looks at him. "When are you going to come out, Blaine? Officially."

"Soon," Blaine whispers. "Really soon. I promise."

Careful of the kids, they lean forward and kiss softly. Blaine knows he's going to fulfill that promise. Because it's what Kurt wants and he strives on making Kurt happy.

* * *

><p>The next day Kurt invites Blaine over to his house. When Blaine walks into Kurt's room, his boyfriend is beaming at him.<p>

"Hey. I wanted to apologize for the other night; I think I got kind of bitchy-"

"You didn't," Blaine assures.

"-and I was remembering how you were like, the only one who stood behind me when the rumors about Sam broke out. Like, even _Mercedes_ thought I was cheating. And I was trying to think of a way to thank you, and then I remembered how you sang me 'Somewhere Only We Know' and that's when it hit me."

Kurt walks to his iPod and presses the appropriate buttons. 'You Make Loving Fun' by Fleetwood Mac begins to play. And Kurt sings to Blaine telling him about how happy everything Blaine does makes him and how Kurt didn't really believe in miracles or magic but with Blaine around, he's maybe sort of starting to. And how Blaine "makes loving fun."

Then he finishes, Blaine claps and Kurt launches himself into Blaine's arms for a quick kiss.

"That was wonderful," Blaine whispers. "Thank you."

"I mean what the lyrics say, Blaine," Kurt whispers. "'I don't have to tell you that you're the only one'."

"You don't," Blaine agrees. "And, you're my only one too."

They kiss again.

* * *

><p>AN- Yeah, I wanted Blaine and Kurt to have a song, since I've had to cut both Candles and BICO (my biggest regrets) and I wanted to stay in the whole 'Rumors' album theme. So I found that song and thought it sounded really cute and it kind of fit. Because Kurt didn't have to tell Blaine that he was his only one; Blaine knew Kurt wouldn't cheat.<p> 


	20. Prom Queen

AN- Okay guys: Prom. Queen. I think this might be my best chapter yet. So, Funeral isn't coming out too well. I have like three different plot ideas but they aren't coming together right so I'm not sure if I'll be updating tomorrow or the next day. But, please, enjoy this chapter!

My longest chapter yet: 16 pages.

* * *

><p>Prom is coming up and the school is all a twitter.<p>

Quinn, Lauren, and Santana are all duking it out for queen and their respective boyfriends (beards or not) are in the running for kings.

Kurt cares less about all this; all he can see is prom and dressing up and slow dancing with his boyfriend. He desperately wants to ask Blaine because this would fulfill like a lot of high school fantasies he's had. But, the thing is, he has no idea if Blaine would _want_ to go.

He walks into glee, wondering how he's going to go about popping the question and he realizes that all the girls are talking about dresses and whatnot. He falls into the seat next to Blaine and grins.

"Hello."

"Hey," Blaine's smile is as warm as always.

"Prom talk, huh?" Kurt asks slyly. "I can't believe it's that time of the year."

"Yeah. I really don't see the big idea, you know? It's just another dance."

Kurt's heart falls at that. "Oh, really? I disagree: prom is supposed to be the highlight of your entire high school life-"

"I thought that was graduation?"

"-and it's more than just another dance. It's," Kurt pauses, "everything."

Blaine looks at him weird but can't say anything because Mr. Schue walks in and informs them all that they will be singing at prom. Mercedes huffs at this and walks out. Both Kurt and Rachel chase after her.

"I know I talk a good game," Mercedes says quietly. "But, I want the fairy tale, you know? I want some guy to ask me to dance, tell me I look beautiful."

"You could go with me?" Rachel offers.

"That's even worse."

Rachel's face falls and Mercedes bites her lip. "I'm sorry. Thank you for the offer, Rachel."

"I'll go with you, 'Cedes. Probably not much better than Rachel," Kurt says dryly.

"Aren't you going with Blaine?"

Kurt laughs. "He doesn't even care about the prom. It would be an honor to be your date."

Mercedes smile softly. "Thank you, Kurt. But…I think you should ask Blaine. I know how bad you want to go with him."

"Besides," Rachel interrupts, "I have a plan."

* * *

><p>That night, Blaine and Kurt go to dinner.<p>

Blaine loves nights like these. Just him and Kurt and being together and happy far away from that school. They eat their food and make jokes and laugh and he loves how they haven't lost their friendship. How their relationship has only gotten stronger.

Kurt fidgets a few times in his seat and Blaine cocks his head to the side and asks him if he's okay.

"Peachy," Kurt takes a deep breath, "I have a question for you."

Blaine leans forward, all attention focused on Kurt.

"Would you go to junior prom with me?"

Blaine honestly wasn't expecting that. He thought Kurt knew, that Blaine gives two shits about dances and, well…he's still not out. How can he walk into the school gym with Kurt on his arm?

Kurt looks at him with a hopeful smile and Blaine's heart just _clenches_ because he really, really doesn't deserve the boy sitting across from him. Because Kurt has been patient and understanding and he goes to school every day wanting to act like boyfriends but refraining.

And all he wants is one measly dance.

"I would love to."

Kurt blinks, obviously in surprise, and then a small squeak escapes him and he sort of hops a little in his seat.

And it's enough to make Blaine think he definitely made the right decision.

* * *

><p>"So, you're going with Kurt to prom?"<p>

Blaine looks up and sees Rachel looking anxiously at him. He nods.

"Yeah, he asked me last night and I said yes."

"Blaine, you know what this means, right?"

Blaine nods. "It means I'm going to dance with my boyfriend."

"In front of the entire school. Are you sure you're ready?"

Blaine closes his locker. "Rach, Kurt has been incredible about all this since he's transferred back. I owe him this, so much. And I lo- look forward to spending the evening with him."

She wants to say more but he doesn't want to hear it. His mind is made up, damnit, and that's all there is to it.

"So, what are your prom plans?"

Before she can answer, Finn walks up and questions Rachel about a certain Jesse St. James.

"Wait," Blaine looks at her. "You're going to prom with Sir Eggs a Lot?"

Rachel huffs. "No, he's joining me, Sam and Mercedes on our Prom-on-a-Budget. He is going to be in town this week though so…"

She trails off with a meaningful look to Finn, who opens his mouth to argue. They bicker back and forth for a moment about how he can't believe she's going with Jesse and she feels he needs to be more supportive over who she chooses to date since it's "killing her inside" that he's found happiness with Quinn.

They make-up briefly when Rachel advises Finn on what corsage to get Quinn and she watches him longingly as he walks away.

"I think you're making a mistake," Blaine says quietly.

"We're just going as friends."

"He broke your heart. Do you not remember this at all?"

"Kurt broke yours," she shoots back. "But you still forgave him."

"Kurt rejected me for good reasons. Jesse dated you, lied to you, used you, then threw eggs at you."

"I'm going to prom with him, Blaine," she says with that steely tone of voice. "I will hope to see you there."

* * *

><p>"He said yes?"<p>

Kurt beams and nods wildly, twirling a spatula in his hand.

"So what are you going to wear?"

"I haven't decided yet," Kurt explains. "But it's going to be fabulous."

"I bet," Mercedes beams. "I'm so happy for you."

"And you're going with Sam," Kurt waggles his eyebrows.

She rolls her eyes. "And Rachel. In a group thing, it's not an actual date."

"But you'd like it to be?"

Mercedes is saved from answering when their home ec teacher walks in and starts giving instructions about egg cracking. Brittany is confused and Kurt is snarky until Artie comes in and asks Brittany to prom, singing 'Isn't She Lovely' with his fellow glee guys in order to impress her.

It doesn't work but it does put a small smile on Kurt's face.

Because…he has that now.

(not the rejection. The do-anything-for-each other relationship)

* * *

><p>The looks on Blaine's parents faces when he tells them he's going to prom with Kurt?<p>

Priceless.

They're sitting down in one of those stupid family dinners that his mother insisted on having once a week and Michael is talking about one of his stupid video games when Vanessa suddenly turns to Blaine.

"Prom is coming up, isn't it? Are you planning on going?"

Blaine nods. "I am."

"With anyone special? Maybe Rachel. You guys are still friends right?"

And Blaine loves how his mother would prefer him going to the prom with the girl with two dads rather than a boy. It's like she took one tiny step up from 'terrible'.

"I'm going to prom with Kurt."

Vanessa freezes, water halfway to her mouth, while William turns steely eyes onto Blaine. Michael just grins.

"Don't forget the condoms."

"Michael, go to your room," William says quietly.

Michael groans and leaves the table, making as much noise as possible.

"I know you're going to say I shouldn't go or," he glances at his mother "deny that I'm gay at all. But Kurt is my boyfriend and he asked me to go and I said yes."

His mother stands abruptly from the table and storms out of the room. Blaine falls back in his seat and chuckles dryly.

"Was I expecting anything less...?"

"Are you sure you should, Blaine?" William asks quietly.

And just as suddenly, his mother is back, throwing down a newspaper in front of Blaine. Puzzled, he leans in and reads the headline; _Teen Couple Beaten after Attending Prom Together._

He swallows hard and reads the rest of the article, about the boys who'd been dating for little over a month were really excited about going to the dance. How they went in a group with all their friends. How one of them ended the night in the hospital, fighting for his life.

"Why did you show me this?" he asks.

"Because," Vanessa chokes down a sob, "This is what happens, Blaine. This is what you have to look forward to for the rest of your life and," this time, a sob escapes, "I don't want that phone call."

She presses her hand into her mouth and slips out of the kitchen. William stands, squeezes Blaine's shoulder, then follows his wife.

Blaine stares at the article and thinks.

* * *

><p>That night, Blaine goes by Kurt's house.<p>

His boyfriend had texted him earlier, telling him to come over so Kurt could show off his "prom ensemble". Finn opens the door for him and greets with a warm smile.

"Hey, Blaine. Kurt's upstairs if you want to wait for him."

Blaine follows Finn into the living room and sinks onto the couch, glancing at the game. He hasn't done this in a long time, he realizes, sit around and watched sports with Finn. When he joined glee club, their friendship had surprisingly diminished. It only worsened when Finn dated Rachel (and now Quinn) and Blaine and Kurt finally got together.

It was nice, hanging out with Finn again. Blaine makes a mental note to do it more often. Burt comes in from work and greets the boys with a tired smile.

"My buddy Enzo, at the tux rental shop, he's going to give you boys half off."

Blaine nods appreciatively and shares a grin with Finn when Burt retells of his own high school prom.

"No need for half off my outfit!" Kurt calls.

Then he appears from the staircase in a tuxedo jacket and a kilt. Blaine stares. He…he kind of likes the kilt. Is it wrong that the first thing to pop into his head is 'easy access'?

"Because half of it is already off," Burt jokes.

"My _ensem_ is an homage to the recent royal wedding," Kurt explains. "And the late Alexander McQueen. I had to make it myself. This is simply nothing off that rack that is suitable for the young fashionable man in Ohio."

"Dude, that rocks," Finn says, "It's like gay Braveheart."

"I don't like it," Burt says.

Kurt and his dad argue back and forth about the kilt for a moment. Blaine is too distracted by _his boyfriend's ass. In a kilt _to really pay much attention. Then, Kurt turns to Blaine and asks his opinion.

Blaine falters under the sudden pressure. Because, yeah, he likes the kilt. And, yeah, Kurt looks smoking hot in it. But, he's wearing it to McKinley High School, notorious for _not_ being kind and accepting. And honestly, all he can think about is that article.

"I think your dad has a point," and he inwardly flinches when Kurt looks at him, hurt clearly evident, "I-I think what's he's trying to say is that…we just don't want to give anyone a reason to cause any trouble."

Burt plows on, clearly happy he has backup. "There are a lot of bad people out there, Kurt. And they're a lot worse than this Karofsky kid. And all they're looking for is a match to light under the fire of their hate. Of course I- I want you to be yourself! But, I also, I want you to be practical."

"I have done…everything right," Kurt says quietly. "And prom is about joy, not fear. So, I'm wearing this suit; I worked hard on it and I think it looks fantastic," he looks at Blaine. "And if you don't want to join me, I completely understand."

He rushes upstairs and Blaine is on his feet in an instant chasing after him. He feels the hurt and the anger radiating off Kurt as he slips into his boyfriend's room.

"For the record, I think you look incredible."

Kurt looks at him, his eyes a little glassy. "Nice try."

"I mean it," Blaine walks over to him. "I would have been all over you if your father and Finn weren't in the room."

"But you don't think I should wear it?"

"I don't want anything to happen to you, Kurt."

Kurt's brow furrows and Blaine just pulls him closer.

"The bullying has stopped. No one says 'boo' to me anymore. I think Santana and her Bully Whips are working."

That gives Blaine a little hope; maybe things won't be bad at all.

"I'm going to wear this, Blaine."

And Blaine knows he will. Because Kurt doesn't let anyone tell him 'no'. So, instead of arguing, he just kisses his boyfriend reassuringly.

* * *

><p>Prom Night comes faster than expected.<p>

Kurt slips from his room, heading for the bathroom to do some last minute hair care before Blaine arrived. As he walks past Finn's room, his step brother calls for him.

"What's up?"

Finn holds up his bowtie and grins sheepishly. "Could you…?"

Kurt smiles softly and walks over to him, taking the silk material and throwing it around Finn's neck

"Are you nervous about tonight?" he asks as his fingers work.

Finn shrugs. "I'm kind of over tonight. The pencils and the buttons and the campaigning are just stupid. And…I really don't want to see Rachel with St. James."

"You let her go," Kurt reminds him quietly.

"I know. And I totally get that and if it was some other guy, I think I'd be like jealous but not like this. He hurt her, Kurt. Why is she taking him back so easily?"

"Your guess is as good as mine," the smaller boy says dryly.

"Are _you_ excited?" Finn asks.

Kurt can't hide a smile. "Spending the entire evening with my boyfriend? Very much so."

"Good. I'm happy for you, Kurt. You deserve a good boyfriend and I like Blaine."

Kurt beams and steps back. "Thank you, Finn. All done."

Finn glances at the mirror and looks appreciatively at the perfect tie Kurt had done.

"Looks awesome, little bro. Thanks."

"You're welcome."

* * *

><p>Blaine checks himself one last time in the mirror, adjusting his tie and collar. He grabs the boutonniere for Kurt and his car keys and heads down the stairs. As he passes Micheal's room, he hears a wolf whistle.<p>

"Looking good big bro. Now go get some!"

He ignores it and continues downstairs and to the door. He's stopped by a small cough behind him and glances over his shoulder to see his mother.

"You look very handsome," she says quietly.

"Thank you."

Cautiously, she steps closer and, when she can, reaches out and smooths down the shoulders of his jacket. He looks closely and sees she's holding back tears.

"Mom, I'll be fine. I promise."

She surprises him by suddenly pulling him in for a hug. A hug he hasn't received since he came out. Warmth, with love as its undercurrent, holding him close and letting him feel safe.

"Will-will you come home right after?"

He nods. "I will."

She kisses his forehead softly. "I-I shouldn't have invited your sister to dinner. And Kurt," she pauses, "Kurt seems very sweet."

It's Blaine's turn to hold back tears. "Yeah. He really is."

"You should go. You don't want to be late."

He nods, wiping discreetly at his eyes. "Okay. I love you."

"Love you too. Have fun."

After this? How can he not?

* * *

><p>Kurt is all smiles when Blaine arrives and Carole takes a ton of pictures and Burt smiles proudly in the background, shaking Blaine's hand and hugging his son tightly as they go to leave.<p>

The car ride is spent in relative silence, although Blaine does tell him about the recent development with his mother. Kurt is extremely happy for him and they pull into the parking lot in high spirits.

Which don't last long when they go to get inside.

The girl collecting the tickets looks confused as they walk up and Blaine hands her two.

"You guys are…together?"

Blaine doesn't like the look she's shooting them and he knows she's got to be some small minded underclassman that isn't afraid to spread a rumor.

"Can you just let us in?" he asks patiently.

She rips their tickets and they slip inside. Kurt looks a little put out but that's clearly erased when they meet up with Mercedes and Rachel and their boys.

"You girls look fabulous!" Kurt squeals, sitting down next to Mercedes.

Blaine sits down next to him and gives Jesse a cold look.

"St. James."

"Anderson."

"Boys," Rachel reminds them tersely.

Blaine turns to Sam instead. "Hey Sam. Nice tie."

The blonde brightens considerably at that. "Thanks dude."

Puck comes up and taps his shoulder and they head off for the stage, to do the first prom number, 'Friday' by the internet sensation, Rebecca Black.

Kurt leans close to Blaine. "Don't worry, we are _not_ dancing this monstrosity. No matter how catchy."

Blaine grins and turns to his boyfriend, only to notice Kurt is sitting really close and it's sort of obvious to the table next to him, where he spies a few familiar faces from his classes. So he scoots his chair closer to the table, which actually moves him away from Kurt.

Whose face falls when he realizes what Blaine is doing. And Blaine guiltily ignores that and turns to the stage to watch his friends perform.

* * *

><p>When Rachel takes the stage to perform 'Jar of Hearts', Kurt's own heart leaps out of his chest. Ok, so it's not a sappy love song. It's more of a 'fuck you. I'm better off without you and we are officially and completely over. Don't try getting back with me because I'll rip your face off' kind of song.<p>

But still: it's a slow song. And slow songs are meant to be danced to. Slowly. With your significant other.

But when he looks over at Blaine, he notices Blaine's eyes are everywhere but on his. He's glancing around the gym, at their friends, at Sam and Mercedes swaying slowly to the music and on stage, with pride, at Rachel.

Kurt's eyes wander around the gym as well, but his focus on all the couples around them. His eyes find Becky, Coach Sylvester's minion and sees that she has a date as well. Everyone, _everyone, _is dancing.

Except them.

"It's nice how inclusive prom is this year," Kurt says.

Blaine finally looks at him with a smile. "Yeah. Someone for everyone."

"Even if it's a lie," Kurt glances over at Santana and Karofsky dancing.

He flashes back, for a moment, to Karofsky's tear-filled apology. It was easy before; Dave made his life hell so Kurt could hate him. But now, seeing Dave battle his own demons, seeing the regret on his face…Kurt just pitied him. Felt sorry that he had to constantly live a lie every day.

"So…do you want to dance, Blaine?"

The shorter boy flounders for a moment, before shaking his head. "I don't really like this song. Plus, with the girls on the floor, we're kind of in charge of purse watching, you know?"

Kurt nods. It makes sense, really. But…well…a lot of girls are leaving their purses and Kurt very clearly recalls Blaine strumming along to this song when they studied in his room a couple weeks ago.

But he ignores it because he knows he'll get some boyfriend time later and that's all that matters.

* * *

><p>Blaine feels like a jerk.<p>

Ever since they've arrived, he's been keeping Kurt at arm's length, terrified of any looks sent their away, innocent or not. And it kills him every time Kurt's face falls when Blaine makes up an excuse not to dance.

He's given a pardon when it's his turn to perform and he squeeze Kurt's hand gently as he gets up.

"Break a leg," Kurt tells him with a reassuring smile.

He makes idle chat with his backup singers, Tina and Brittany as they set up. Then he breaks into 'I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How to Dance With You', a catchy song that he rocks out loud. He notices Kurt dancing in the audience and he grins because, yes, that is his boyfriend shaking his ass out there.

He notices some commotion as he sings and, honestly, chalks it up to his amazingness starting a riot. When the song is over, he's given mild to hot applause and jumps from the stage. Kurt meets him halfway and throws his arms around him.

"You were amazing."

And Blaine panics and pushes Kurt off him, looking around.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asks.

"Uh," their eyes meet, "Looking for…Rachel?"

Kurt scoffs. "No. You were making sure no one was watching us. You know, Blaine, when you agreed to come I thought…" he trails off and shakes his head, "Whatever. Obviously, you're still upset about being out for the entire school and I just- I'm sick of it."

"Kurt."

"Next time," Kurt whispers bitterly. "Just say no. Don't come with me and treat me like a freaking friend the entire time. I'm your boyfriend, Blaine."

Barely. Just barely, Blaine manages not to look around and see if anyone heard that. But Kurt senses his discomfort because he shakes his head and turns on the heel of his foot, stomping back to their table.

A hand lands on his shoulder and he's suddenly face-to-face with Rachel.

"Care to dance?"

"Where's your date?" he asks, as he takes her hand and places a hand on her waist.

"He and Finn got into a fight during your song. Coach Sylvester kicked them out."

Blaine blinks. "Wow. I didn't even notice."

"A sign of a true performer."

Blaine glances over her shoulder. "So, did you know Quinn is sending you death glares right now?"

"I suspected. Kurt is throwing some dangerous ones your way. What did you do?"

"I messed up. I brought him here with every intention of acting like a date. And then there was that stupid newspaper article my mom showed me-"

"The one about the two teens that were beaten? Yeah, my dads read that. They were really upset."

"Then, everyone kept looking at us and I just…I got scared. Yet again. You know, one of these days he's going to wise up and dump my ass."

Rachel rolls her eyes. "Kurt is head-over-heels for you; I shouldn't have to keep reassuring you this. You messed up. You'll apologize and you will move on."

They turn and Blaine is finally facing Kurt, who's noticed and is determinedly not looking at him anymore.

* * *

><p>Everyone gathers for the Prom Queen announcement.<p>

Kurt sort of wants to go find Blaine but he's still super mad and he's so not the one who needs to make the first move. He sits with a bored expression as Principal Figgins crowns Dave Karofsky as their Prom King. Santana cheers loudly on stage and rubs Quinn's nose in it.

He suspects Quinn is going to win Prom Queen though. Santana just isn't liked. Neither is Quinn but at least she's more popular. He sees Figgins raise the envelope and hesitate. Then, two words, that clearly float about the gym to stunned silence.

"Kurt Hummel."

Kurt feels a million eyes on him at once. He swallows hard and looks around. Someone claps loudly and pointedly, almost embracing the joke. Someone else cheers in a mocking way. Everyone else is silent, but their eyes are just loud enough that he can feel the hatred in the air. He stands on shaky legs and ignores everyone as he flees out into the hallway.

Thankfully, the tears don't start until he's outside and all he can think about is the cruel prank and his breaking heart and why is the world so mean?

Footsteps follow and suddenly Blaine is standing right in front of him.

"Kurt…"

"I was so stupid!" Kurt cries. "I thought that because no one was teasing me or beating me up that no one cared. Like some kind of progress had been made. But it's still the same."

Blaine steps closer. Seeing Kurt like this is just killing him inside. Tears of hurt just pooled in his eyes, his body shaking, holding back sobs. "It's just a stupid joke."

"No it's not. All that hate, they were just too afraid to say it out loud. So they did it by secret ballot. I'm one big practical joke."

He takes off further down the hallway and Blaine follows, catching his arm gently.

"Hey- hey. Screw them, okay? I know I've said it before, but you are one of the bravest people I've ever met, Kurt. To come to this school wearing that, wearing everything you do. To walk down the hallways with your head held high," Blaine sighs. "You are better than every person inside that gym. And I don't want you to forget it."

Kurt sniffles and Blaine pats down his pockets until he finds the packet of tissues he'd stored earlier, not knowing why he was, but thankful that he had. He holds it out for Kurt, who takes one gently and wipes at his eyes.

They stand in silence, hearing nothing in the hallways except, maybe, the beatings of their own hearts. Blaine slowly places his hands on Kurt's shoulders and is relieved when he isn't pushed away. He steps closer, his hands trailing down Kurt's arms, rubbing soothing circles.

Kurt closes his eyes and moves closer, leaning their foreheads together and taking a deep breath. His body stops shaking as he just relaxes.

"I feel so safe here, in your arms" he whispers quietly. Then, after a moment, continues. "You're right, you know. I-I am better. And running out here, running away…that would be letting them win."

Blaine smiles proudly. Because _this_ is his boyfriend.

"I'm going to go back in there and I'm going to get coroneted. I'm going to show them that it doesn't matter if they are _yelling_ at me or whispering behind my back. They. Can't. Touch me. They can't touch us. Or what we have."

And Blaine ignores the fact that they're in the school hallway and surges forward and just kisses Kurt, who's lips are a little salty from his tears and who kisses back softly. They pull away, Blaine's hands resting on Kurt's kips and Kurt's forehead pressed once again against Blaine's.

"You're amazing," Blaine whispers.

Kurt smiles. "Thank you."

"I'm so sorry. About earlier, about everything. I know I let you down and everything. But, Jesus, Kurt- I was so scared."

"Of what?"

"My mom showed me a newspaper article. About these two gay teens who just wanted to go to prom together. They got bashed. And all I could think about was…that if something happened to you…I don't know what I'd do."

"Blaine," Kurt whispers.

"You are everything to me, Kurt. And, I didn't want to cause any trouble, or anger or anything. I was just trying to protect you."

"You need to stop being so wonderful," Kurt laughs quietly. "Otherwise, I'm going to think this is all a dream."

Blaine laughs at his as well. He looks into Kurt's eyes and sees everything; his bravery, his snark, all back in those gorgeous glaz eyes.

"You ready for this?" he asks.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

* * *

><p>When Blaine slips back into the gym, people are crowded around, whispering amongst themselves and glancing at the stage, where Figgins stands looking lost and Dave sits on his throne, looking guilty. The doors open and Kurt walks in, his head high. Blaine beams at him as he walks onstage and up to Figgins, who places the crown on his hand and hands him the small scepter.<p>

Kurt looks out at all his classmates. "Eat your heart out, Kate Middleton."

Blaine would love to take credit for starting the clap but all that lies with Rachel, who bounces up and down in glee. Then Figgins announces that the king and queen must dance and Blaine can see Kurt pale from all the way in the back of the gym.

He starts moving. Music starts and Mercedes and Santana begin to sing. Blaine sees Kurt and Dave step out onto the floor and face each other. After a moment, Dave walks away. And it breaks Blaine's heart to see Kurt standing there, looking so lost.

He finally reaches him. "Excuse me."

Everyone, not just Kurt, turns to look at him. He smiles and holds out a hand.

"May I have this dance?"

"Blaine," Kurt hisses. "What are you doing?"

"I'm asking my boyfriend to dance."

He says the words so clearly and loudly that no one can have misheard him. Whispers start but Blaine ignores them. Because if Kurt can come in and be crowned Prom Queen, than Blaine can happily admit to being his King.

Kurt breaks out into a breathtaking smile and takes Blaine's proffered hand. They sway slowly together, one hand on Kurt's waist, and their clasped hands around Kurt's scepter.

"Thank you," Kurt breathes.

"I'm sorry I didn't do this sooner."

"Don't be. This-this is perfect."

Soon, their friends join them and they start dancing faster, wildly, ignoring everyone and just finally enjoying themselves. And, still high from everything, Kurt drags Blaine over to the photographer and poses with his boyfriend.

He complains loudly about the picture and how awful it must look but doesn't protest when Blaine buys two and hands him one.

* * *

><p>They pull up to Kurt's house and he takes a deep breath.<p>

"Are you ready?" Blaine asks him.

Kurt nods. They get out and walk to the front door, slipping inside and seeing Burt and Carole on the couch.

"Hi boys. How was your night?" Carole asks.

"It was eventful," Kurt mutters. "I got voted Prom Queen…"

Burt is on his feet in an instant. "What?"

"No, dad, it's fine. Really. It was a dumb prank and it blew up in their faces."

"You should have seen him, Burt," Blaine adds. "He walked right up on that stage and basically told the entire school to fuck off, pardon my language. He was amazing."

Kurt beams at the praise and Blaine smiles softly at him. Burt looks between the two.

"So…so you don't want me to go up to the school tomorrow? Because, I will."

"I know dad. And I appreciate it. But, really, it's fine. Where's Finn?"

"In his room pouting," Carole shakes his head. "I can't believe he got into a fight."

Burt nods like he should but Kurt totally sees a little smidgen of pride in his eyes because his step-son got into a fight.

Blaine and Kurt sit down and recall their night for Burt and Carole, leaving out certain details like their fight and the fact that Kurt cried. They play up all the good stuff and, by the end, it sounds like that had the time of their life.

* * *

><p>Blaine gets home late.<p>

Burt had offered to let him crash at the house ("On the couch, Blaine. And I can hear everything that goes on in this house") but he was tired and he did promise his mom he'd go home after prom. So, with tired eyes, he kissed Kurt goodbye softly, told him once more how proud he was, and drove home.

There's a light on in the kitchen when he walks inside and he's surprised to see his mother there.

"Hi, honey. Did you have fun?"

"It was fine. Why did you wait up, don't you have to work early?"

Vanessa smiles tersely. "I just wanted to make sure you got home okay."

"No bruises mom, I promise. No one even tried to touch us."

She breathes a sigh of relief and her smile becomes warmer. "I'm glad."

"Kurt got crowned Prom Queen instead."

Her mouth falls open. "What?"

"The kids at school decided to be assholes and play a prank. But Kurt threw it right back in their faces. He's so amazing mom. He's-"

And Blaine stops. Because this is his mother he's talking to.

"I should go to bed. Goodnight."

"That article interviewed the boy's mother," she says quietly, "The one who might not make it. Her biggest regret was that she never accepted him. And now, she would give anything for him to wake up so she can tell him she loves him."

They look at each other.

"I love you, Blaine. So much."

"I know," Blaine says quietly.

"I'm going to try. I-I'll just need time. To get used to this. Maybe…maybe have Kurt over for dinner again. Not with your sister."

Blaine chuckles softly. "Yeah, that was a disaster."

"And Zoe and Cody are enough grandchildren for me."

"Mom; it's not like I can't have kids. I mean, there's adoption, there's surrogacy. There are plenty of ways Kurt and I-"

And he stops again. Because he did that thing again where he started picturing a future with Kurt even though they're _seventeen_.

She stands up and walks over to him. "Okay. I promise to try, Blaine. I really do."

He hugs her. Tightly and in the best possible never want to let you go way. Because this is more than he ever could have hoped for.

She hugs back, and whispers a soft goodnight in his ear, hiding her face and- he totally knows- her tears.

And he has to once again hold some back himself. Because that's the first time his mother has said goodnight to him since he came out.

It kind of makes him sit back and realize that tonight?

Was kind of maybe perfect.

* * *

><p>AN- Blaine's mom coming around! Le gasp! Btw: I love this episode. Like, the legit episode. Because Klaine is Forever.<p> 


	21. Funeral

AN- So, it's kind of my headcanon that Blaine calls Kurt 'babe' and Kurt doesn't like it much but he puts up with it cuz he loves Blaine. Eventually over time, he totally loves it. Also, Kurt calls Blaine whatever pet name pops into his head at the moment. Except baby, because that one sort of creeps me out. It's like, "hey, you're a small infant and I am attracted to you!" But, I like babe. Whatever, I'm weird.

This came out pretty well, I think. Two more chapters guys!

* * *

><p>Mr. Schue introduces New Directions to their new show choir consultant.<p>

Jesse St. James.

He and Finn get into a basic pissing contest over, surprise, surprise, Rachel. And, sure, his comments about Finn's dancing are true but he doesn't have to be an asshole about it.

Mr. Schue decides to hold auditions for a solo (after some fabulous St. James advice). Kurt beams with pleasure at the idea, the dream, the thought of him. Having a solo at Nationals.

"Are you going to audition?" Blaine asks.

"Duh. Rachel's probably going to get it but I need to at least try."

They get up and gather their bags. When they step out in the hallway, everyone's eyes turn to them. Kurt shifts uncomfortably; Blaine's coming out at Prom was still very recent in everyone's minds. His boyfriend ignores the stares and slips his hand into Kurt's.

"So, what song are you going to sing?" he asks all casually.

Kurt squeezes reassuringly. "No idea. I need an amazing performance. Something breathtaking."

"Why not do a musical number? You usually kick ass at those."

Kurt flushes. "Flatterer."

Blaine pulls him closer. "It's what I do."

"Queers," someone mutters walking past them.

Kurt's face falls. He puts some distance between himself and Blaine.

"I thought the bully whips would be more helpful," Blaine says dryly.

Kurt shrugs. "I think Santana only did all that to be prom queen. Obviously, it didn't work out in her favor."

Someone else walks between them, 'accidentally' slamming into both of them with their shoulders. Blaine glares after the unnamed jock and starts to move towards him. Kurt grabs his arm.

"Blaine, honey, it's not worth it."

The short boy takes a deep breath and plasters on a smile. "So, what's a good musical song for you to sing?"

"I'd have to look through my playlists. Maybe converse with Rachel…although she _is_ my competition."

"It can't hurt to ask her."

"True. I should go find her now, before this all goes to her head."

Blaine kisses his cheek quickly and Kurt flushes once more, but wears a pleased smile as he hurries off. As Blaine continues on, Azimio is suddenly in his way.

"Well isn't that cute? Tell me, Anderson, is he the girl in this relationship?"

Blaine's eyes narrow. Before he can do anything, a hand slings around his arms and a loud voice is in his hear.

"Hey Blaine. Everything cool?"

Azimio glares at Puck, who stares back coldly. The jock sneers at them both before stomping away. Puck takes his arm off Blaine and pats his shoulder.

"Thanks, dude," Blaine says quietly.

"He's an asshole. I told you before, anyone says shit against you and I'll pound their face in."

"Then you might as well pound the whole school," Blaine says dryly.

Puck doesn't seem to see a problem with this. They walk down the hallway and Blaine can't help but notice the looks. The stares. The disgust.

"This is ridiculous," Blaine mutters. "I hate Lima."

"Same dude. Gonna try to leave this shit hole as soon as that diploma is in my hands."

Blaine blinks. Puck? Talking about graduating? And the future? Lauren was a good influence…

They turn the corner and walk towards Blaine's locker. They both stop dead. Because right across the center of it, in bold, black lettering, is a word Blaine is just entirely sick of.

_Fag._

* * *

><p>Kurt stares at his playlist without really seeing anything.<p>

Coach's sister. Dead. Just like that.

He can't even begin to fathom what she's feeling right now. Well, actually, he can. He has all day, having flashbacks to his mom's funeral.

He curls into himself on the bed, ignoring his phone going off. Because, suddenly, he's not seventeen anymore. He's eight and his father is rushing into the school, wide eyes and hurried breath. He's at his old home, his aunt sitting with him on the couch, one arm around him while she tries to explain.

He's running towards his parents' bedroom, bursting in and expecting her to be sitting at her vanity, laughing because she's fooled everyone but him. He's at the funeral, staring down at her in the casket. At the cemetery watching her get lowered into the ground.

A knock on his door sends him five feet in the air. Finn grins sheepishly at him.

"Sorry, dude. Mom wanted me to let you know dinner was ready," he pauses, "You okay?"

"Fine. Tired."

"It sucks about Ms. Sylvester's sister, doesn't it?" Finn asks, walking into the room. "She must be really upset and stuff."

"Yeah."

"Blaine called me earlier. He was worried because you weren't answering your texts."

Kurt glances at his phone and sees six messages, all from Blaine. He winces.

"I told him you were asleep. I-I figured you wanted to be alone. 'Cause of…stuff."

Kurt glances at his stepbrother, recalling the conversation they had oh so long ago, back when Kurt was still trying to get into his pants. He'd lost a parent too.

"I think we should go see her tomorrow. Bring her flowers or something. Show her she's not alone."

Finn nods. "That sounds good."

* * *

><p>"Did you find out who wrote it?"<p>

Blaine shakes his head. "No clue. Figgins said they'd try to figure it out but like that's gonna happen."

Mercedes shakes her head. "That is complete bullshit."

Rachel nods. "If you want, Blaine, I can call up my gay dads and the LGBT community. They can start an uproar about this."

He chuckles. "Thank you, Rachel. But my parents already have. It was bizarre; they were so pissed when I told them. Next thing I know, my dad is marching up to the office and mom is ranting about lawsuits and police."

"Have you told Kurt yet?" Tina asks.

Blaine shakes his head once again. "We've been targets since I came out at prom. I can see how upset it's all making him. And everything he's going through now, the solo auditions, I don't want to add to it."

"You should tell him," Mercedes says. "I think he would be more upset if he found out through someone else."

"He's not going to find out. Kurt barely listens to school gossip that you guys don't tell him. And I know you guys aren't going to tell him. Right?"

The girls all exchange looks but agree not to say anything.

Finn and Kurt march into the choir room then, trying to convince the rest of glee club to help them plan Sue's sister's memorial service. Because, yeah, Coach Sylvester hated them and tried to get them fail at every opportunity but her sister? She knew what it was like being an outcast.

Just like them.

Jesse makes snarky comments and turns down their idea but Finn, overcome with something (maybe jealousy. Maybe balls) basically tells him off. And so does the rest of the glee when they agree to help.

* * *

><p>Kurt looks up at the knock on his door and smiles as Blaine walks in.<p>

"Hey. You okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm trying to pick out a song for my solo audition. It's between 'Some People' from Gypsy and 'What I Did for Love' from A Chorus Line."

"I meant about the funeral planning. Are you going to be able to handle it?"

"Of course," Kurt says, not looking at him. "It's not that big of a deal."

Blaine sits down next to him. "Really? Because I recall how upset you were last year, when-"

"'Some People' or 'What I Did for Love', Blaine?" Kurt interrupts in a steely tone.

Blaine sighs. "'Some People'. Less dramatic."

"Thank you."

Blaine gently takes Kurt's chin and tilts his head so they're looking at each other. "If you need to talk about anything, you can tell me. We tell each other everything?"

"Do we?" Kurt asks softly. "Because you didn't tell me about the locker incident."

Blaine freezes. "How did you…"

"Please, Blaine, like anyone _didn't _want me to find out. I heard about it all day, in between classes, during classes. I kept waiting for you to say something."

"I didn't want to bother you with it. I knew you had a lot to deal with; the solo auditions, and now the funeral. I didn't want to add to it."

"You're not a burden, Blaine. If you want us to tell each other everything, then you need to play along."

Blaine presses his forehead against Kurt's.

"And, stuff like this? I need to know about. Because, this isn't your fight, Blaine. This is _our_ fight."

"Kurt," he whispers.

Kurt smiles. "And I will be right next to you, fighting it every step of the way."

They kiss.

* * *

><p>The next day is Kurt's solo audition.<p>

Blaine slips into the auditorium unseen by Mr. Schue and Jesse St. James. Santana goes first, singing Amy Winehouse's 'Back to Black'. He gives her props, she sounds amazing and Jesse's criticism is just crazy.

When Kurt sashays onto the stage, Blaine sits up straighter. The music starts and Kurt shakes his ass a little before beginning to sing, his voice ringing clear around the auditorium. His choreography is kind of adorable and he's definitely into the performance.

When he finishes (by sliding across the stage floor and leaning back sexily) Blaine forgets himself and stands to cheer loudly.

Kurt flushes proudly and blows him a kiss. Then he turns back to Jesse St. James who makes a comment about Kurt singing a girl's song, then goes on to compare him to Broadway greats and saying how Kurt didn't even measure up.

Blaine almost goes to hit him. He sees Kurt's face fall and his desire to pummel St. James' face takes a backseat to his concern for his boyfriend. He hurries out the auditorium and catches him on his way back to the choir room.

"Jesse St. James totally Jesse St. _sucks_," Kurt seethes.

Blaine nods. "You sounded fantastic.

"I mean, I make my living singing girl's songs! He had no right to-"

They enter the choir room.

"Want me to go beat him up? 'Cause I'll do it."

"Blaine!" Rachel exclaims. "You can't just-"

"Yes. Go."

Blaine nods and turns on the heel of his foot. He hears Kurt chuckle behind him and grabs his arm, pulling him back.

"You're such a goof."

He kisses him softly.

"So gross."

"Disgusting."

The boys pull apart and realize they were kissing in front of the open door. Kurt's eyes narrow; he's already pissed at St. Sucks, this so isn't the right time. Before Blaine can stop him, he marches out after their insulters.

Blaine hurries after him, surprised to see it was a couple of a girls making the comments (weren't girls more accepting?).

"Excuse me?" Kurt calls after them. "You think me kissing my boyfriend is disgusting?"

They both turn; one looks guilty, like she doesn't have the guts to stay to her opinion now that it's thrown in her face. The other just nods.

"Uh, yeah. You guys are sick."

"And it's not sick when it's you pressed against a locker, a tongue in your mouth and your skirt hiked up?"

Her mouth drops and Blaine coughs to hide a laugh. Her face is turning cherry red and her friend is tugging at her arm, whispering how they should just go.

"You-you."

Kurt gives her his best 'bitch please' stare. "If you're going to insult me, at least do it over something worthy, honey."

Blaine outright laughs when the two girls finally scurry away. He comes up behind Kurt and wraps his arms around him.

"You are amazing, you know that?"

Kurt grins. "I do, actually."

* * *

><p>They slip back into the auditorium just in time for Rachel's song, 'My Man' from Funny Girl.<p>

Of course, she sounds fantastic and even Kurt can admit she has talent. But when Jesse tells her she was fantastic, no criticism, Santana calls out the fix.

Mr. Schue can't make a decision; they'll find out by Friday.

"I think you were the best," Blaine whispers to Kurt as they leave.

* * *

><p>"Rachel, don't you think it's a little suspicious that Jesse had no comments at all against you? But attacked Kurt, Mercedes, and Santana."<p>

"It obviously means I'm the best, Blaine."

Blaine rolls his eyes, thankful that she can't see him over the phone. "Rach, honey, he's got ulterior motives. Please, please tell me you can see that."

"Jesse is very unbiased. Besides…even if he wasn't, I'm still not sure how I feel about Finn."

He bites back a groan. Please, not Finchel: Round 263.

"I do still have feelings for Jesse, as he did apologize and I never truly had closure to get over him. But, Finn…he is the future I see. Although, he seems to think Quinn is his future."

Blaine runs a hand through his hair. He desperately wants to tell her to get over it.

"So, where is Kurt this evening?"

"He's with Finn helping to clean out Jean's room at the nursing home. I'm a little worried about him to be honest; the whole funeral ordeal has to be reminding him of his mom."

Rachel's quiet for a moment. "I-I didn't even think of that."

Blaine suspects no one really did.

* * *

><p>The funeral is harder than they expected.<p>

Coach Sylvester seems touched by their gesture to surround the coffin in mementos from Jean's favorite movie, Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory.

She can't even finish her speech, and Mr. Schue steps in when she starts to cry. Blaine glances at Kurt and sees tears welling up in his eyes. Blaine takes his hand, squeeze gently.

"You okay?" he whispers.

Kurt nods. He pulls out a packet of tissues and wipes his eyes and nose.

When Mr. Schue stops speaking, the glee club gets up and performs 'Pure Imagination' in honor of Jean, as it was her favorite song. Coach Sylvester thanks them when they finish.

Kurt can't keep it in anymore. He rushes from the room, Finn starts to go after him but Quinn holds him back. Blaine pats his friend's arm before hurrying after his boyfriend.

He finds him sitting outside, sobbing loudly. His heart breaks at the sight and he quickly sits down next to Kurt, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend.

"Shh. It's okay, babe. It's okay, just let it out."

And he does. He just cries; for the frustration from their unaccepting peers, every thought he'd been reliving about his mother's death. And Blaine just holds him close as his body rocks.

Once Kurt has cried himself out, he lifts his head from Blaine's shoulder. His eyes are red-rimmed and glassy and his face is blotchy beyond belief but he is still the most beautiful guy Blaine has ever seen.

"I'm sorry-"

"I think we need a new rule," Blaine says, trying to lighten the mood. "No more apologizing."

Kurt smiles weakly.

"I'm so proud of you. For helping even though it hurt and for holding it together as long as you did. This meant a lot to Coach and you could tell she really appreciated all you did for her."

"Thank you," Kurt whispers. "Can-can you take me home?"

Blaine stands and gently pulls Kurt to his feet.

"I sure can, babe."

"And can you stop calling me 'babe'?" Kurt mumbles, suddenly exhausted and leaning against Blaine.

The shorter boy grins "I'll try but I can't promise anything."

He feels Kurt press a kiss to his cheek and his grin widens to a full blown smile.

* * *

><p>Mr. Schue doesn't pick anyone for the solo.<p>

He doesn't like how the competition changed everyone and he wants to go back to what won them Nationals; original songs by the entire club.

No one fights his decision.

After school, Kurt and Blaine walk towards his car, their hands clasped together. They get a few looks but no one says anything.

"Maybe we're becoming old news?" Kurt wonders.

"Or maybe that girl let it be known about your lethal tongue of insults and everyone is too scared," Blaine teases.

When they slide inside, Kurt doesn't start the engine right away. He bites his lip and looks at Blaine.

"Do you mind if we don't go straight back to my house? There's somewhere I want to take you."

"Sure," Blaine shrugs. "Whatever you want."

Kurt doesn't turn the radio on and Blaine doesn't touch it either, sensing that his boyfriend needs the silence. He stares out the window as Kurt takes a few roads he doesn't know. His heart almost stops when they drive though the iron gates.

"Kurt…are you sure?"

Kurt parks his car at the bottom of a hill. He cuts the engine and looks at Blaine. "I'm sure."

"'Cause I can wait in the car. I-"

"I want you to meet her."

Blaine swallows and nods, slipping out of the car and walking around the front to Kurt's side. His boyfriend takes his hand and begins the trek up the hill.

Blaine looks at the gravestone, Elizabeth Hummel written dead center with the words 'loving wife and mother' underneath.

"Hi, mom," Kurt says quietly. "I know, I usually only visit once a year and it's not your birthday yet. I was just thinking about you lately and…"

He tugs on Blaine's hand. "This is Blaine. I told you I was thinking about bringing him here. That was back when he was my best friend. Now? He's…well, he's my everything."

Blaine can't stop a smile from creeping onto his face. "Hi, Mrs. Hummel. I-uh, I'm not very good at this," he directs to Kurt.

"It's fine. You don't have to-"

"No, I want to. Your son is amazing, Mrs. Hummel," Kurt flushes. "I can't believe I can ever consider myself lucky enough to call him my boyfriend."

Kurt leans his head on Blaine's shoulder and Blaine lets go of Kurt's hand to wrap his arm around Kurt's waist.

"I'm pretty lucky too," Kurt whispers. "I wish she could have met you."

"I do too."

They just stand there, the wind rustling through the trees and their own thoughts running through their heads. Blaine's in no hurry to leave, he'll stay as long as Kurt wants.

"Would you like a minute alone with her?" he asks.

Kurt nods. "Sorry, but-"

"Remember the rule?"

The corners of Kurt's mouth lift up. Blaine kisses his cheek, then treks back down to Kurt's car, leaning against the driver's side door and watching his boyfriend. Kurt leans down, probably to talk some more, maybe tell his mom about Carole and Nationals.

Ten minutes later, Kurt is standing up, brushing off his pants and pressing his fingers to his lips, then down to the gravestone. He hugs himself as he walks to the car and, then he reaches Blaine, tries to smile.

"Thank you."

Blaine takes him in his arms. "Of course. Do you want me to drive home?"

Kurt nods. "I think that would be best."

"Okay."

Blaine kisses his forehead and Kurt hands him the keys before walking to the passenger side and climbing in. Blaine gazes back to the gravestone and smiles.

_Thank you, Mrs. Hummel. Thank you for him._

He climbs in the car, starts the engine, and slowly drives away.

* * *

><p>AN- I knew I wanted to do the final scene since Hell-O, when Kurt told his mom he was gonna bring Blaine to meet her. Also, I apologize if I couldn't capture Kurt-snark earlier. It is really difficult.<p> 


	22. New York

AN- This is not the end! I have an epilogue planned and that will be the final chapter. This is just New York. Lots of cute Klaine in here guys. I might have gone overboard. The next chapter will definitely have a super sappy AN so stay tuned for that!

* * *

><p>Blaine packs for New York, all excitement and smiles.<p>

He's actually going. _They're_ actually going. To Nationals, to compete against some of the best show choirs in the country.

And, the bonus part: he gets to go with his boyfriend.

His mom wanders in, a pile of clothes in her arms.

"Are you sure this is going to be enough, Blaine?"

He nods. "We're only going for a week. I'll be fine."

She moves towards the bed and his suitcase and starts folding up the clothes and placing them inside. Blaine hides a smile; he knows he should pack his own clothes but it seemed lately his mother was trying to make up for everything by doing little things for him.

Michael barges in. "Okay, I have an updated souvenir list. The things I really want are at the top of the list and the things that I don't need but would still want are in the middle and the stuff I just hate, I delegated to the bottom. But, if you get me those, I'd still like them."

"I'm getting you a campy T-shirt and you're going to like it," Blaine tells him.

Michael shrugs. "Deal."

"What time is Kurt coming to pick you up?"

"Seven," Blaine answers. "Our flight leaves at nine. I'll call you guys when we land if you want."

She nods. "I'd like that."

William walks in next and Blaine grins.

"Is this a party now?"

His father grins sheepishly. "Just wanted to make sure the packing is coming along."

He walks over to Vanessa by the bed. Michael pulls out his list and starts going over things he would like other than the campy shirt if Blaine is so inclined.

And Blaine's heart warms. Because, this feels like the family of yesteryear. Before they moved here and work became every moment of their lives. And then Blaine came out and all that heartache and he's happy that they're all over it.

* * *

><p>Kurt sits back in his seat and glances out the window. Then, he looks to his right where Blaine is sitting, looking through his iPod, trying to decide on a playlist for the flight.<p>

"So…this is a plane."

Blaine looks up at him. "Yes."

"It's big."

"Are you okay? You seem fidgety."

"I'm fine. I-I've just never been on a plane before."

Oh. Well, Blaine definitely has to fix this.

"My mom was hilarious when you showed up this morning."

Kurt cracks a smile at the memory. Blaine's mother answering the door with an overabundance of cheer, offering him snacks or water and constantly complimenting his outfit.

"I think she was trying to majorly suck up," Kurt suggests. "Because of how dinner went."

"Most likely."

The pilot comes on, telling everyone to prepare for liftoff soon. Kurt pales and clutches his armrests.

"Flying really isn't all that bad," Blaine soothes. "You can't even really tell you're moving."

When Kurt doesn't look comforted, Blaine gently removes Kurt's death grip and instead, takes his hand. He holds out his iPod with a smile.

"Why don't you choose our playlist?"

Kurt blinks, then smiles. He chooses Blaine's musical playlist and doesn't even notice when they eventually takeoff, too busy staring into Blaine's eyes.

* * *

><p>New York is more magnificent in person.<p>

The first place they go is Time's Square, decorated with Broadway posters and the various sounds of traffic that add character to the city. Kurt breathes deeply as he takes it all in.

Finn mentions something about writing songs. Kurt doesn't want to write songs; he wants to explore. So many things to see and do and he has to really experience the Big Apple.

"Whoa, slugger," Blaine chuckles quietly as he grabs Kurt's arm. "No wandering off."

"But, but, it's New York, Blaine. I have to go."

"We'll have plenty of time for exploring later," Blaine pulls him closer and drops his voice to a whisper, "When we sneak out."

Kurt beams. "I knew there was a reason I was dating you."

Blaine grins cheekily and Kurt kisses him. They all head back to the hotel, where Mr. Schue is checking them in. He's only able to afford two rooms; boys in one and girls in the other.

Finn comes up behind Kurt and Blaine and not so subtly pushes them apart.

"Kurt, you're going to be on that bed. On the window side. Blaine, you're sharing with me."

Kurt stares. "What are you doing?"

"I promised your dad there would be no funny business," Finn boasts. "So I'm keeping you two separated."

He turns to Blaine and does the whole 'I'm-watching-you' gesture. "And if I even catch you looking over there…"

Kurt looks murderous.

* * *

><p>Mr. Schue locks them in the girls' room and tells them to write their songs for Nationals. Then he leaves for reasons that were totally not what he said but no one calls him out on it.<p>

Brittany writes a song about a cup and that's when Quinn realizes they've hit rock bottom. She convinces everyone that they need inspiration from the city in order to write amazing songs. She doesn't need to do much arm twisting; everyone follows her lead quickly.

"This city is amazing!" Kurt breathes as they all walk through Central Park.

He's holding Blaine's hand and no one is glaring at them or calling them bad words under their breaths. At one point, they walk past another gay couple, who smile warmly at them, their own arms intertwined.

"This is where I'm going. After high school."

"To be a famous fashion designer," Blaine says. "I remember."

"And you're coming with me," Kurt bumps their hips, "I remember too."

Blaine pulls them to a stop. "I mean it, Kurt. I want to come with you. Anywhere you go, really. I have been looking for you forever. And I am never letting you go."

Kurt wraps his arms around Blaine's neck and smile. "Good. Because I am never saying goodbye to you. You're stuck with me."

They kiss softly.

"How about a date tonight? We can sneak out while everyone else is asleep. Or, at least pretending to be."

"Where will we go?"

Blaine shrugs. "I don't know. Find a restaurant. I want to take you out in New York City; doesn't matter where we go."

"I agree. And, I can't wait!"

* * *

><p>Sneaking out is pretty easy.<p>

The girls (except Rachel) are in the middle of a rambunctious pillow fight so they don't even notice Kurt slipping out in the hallway. Blaine's already waiting for him.

"Any trouble?"

"Nope. They're all song writing. I just said I was going to get some snacks."

"And they won't notice you being gone for longer than necessary?"

"No."

Kurt chuckles and grabs Blaine's hand, practically dragging him down the hallway to the elevator.

"So where are we going?" Kurt asks.

Blaine shrugs. "I was thinking we could just explore the city? I don't really care, I just want to be with you."

* * *

><p>They wander.<p>

They duck inside a few shops and snack on pretzels and hotdogs from vendors. They alternate between kissing and hand-holding and arm-linking and no one ever bats an eyelash.

As the sun goes down, the lights come up and suddenly, they're in the city that truly never sleeps. Adrenaline rushes through their bodies and Kurt gets a brilliant idea.

"Let's go to the Empire State Building!"

Blaine laughs but doesn't argue as Kurt checks the map he'd brought along for these purposes. They manage to take the appropriate subways, to not get lose, and finally find themselves gazing at the city from miles and miles above.

"It's such a beautiful view," Kurt says.

Blaine nods. "I can't wait until we come here."

"I think if we break the idea to my dad soon, he won't be as angry when we tell him we plan on moving in together."

Blaine raises his eyebrows. "Living together?"

"Uh, yeah. Did you honestly think I was going to live in a dorm, Anderson? With limited closet space and a strange boy I don't even know."

Blaine laughs and wraps his arms around Kurt. "Silly me."

"And we'll spend the days at school, me studying to become the next Alexander McQueen, though I hardly need to _study _to do so and you…what are you planning on doing?"

"I'm not sure. I know I want a career in music. Either making my own or singing someone else's," he pauses, "It would be cool to be a teacher. Like Mr. Schue. Start up my own glee club."

"Then nights will be spent together, curled up on the couch or in bed," Kurt flushes, "Just being near each other. Until we're sick of one another, of course."

"It sounds amazing, Kurt."

Kurt sighs. "I love you."

They both freeze then, and Blaine swears he isn't breathing.

"W-what?"

"I," Kurt steps out of Blaine's embrace, hugs himself, and turns to face his boyfriend. "I love you."

Blaine searches his eyes, needing this to be real. Not a dream, not wishful thinking. And in those eyes, he sees nothing but the truth staring him back in the face.

"I love you too."

Kurt's smile is blinding and suddenly they're just hugging. Tightly and never letting go. They breathe each other in, this moment, their future, everything.

"I have to say," Blaine whispers. "This has been an incredible year."

"I must concur. Taking out the whole Jeremiah debacle, of course."

"And the Eric thing."

"Basically whenever we weren't together?"

"Yup."

* * *

><p>When they get back to the hotel, everyone is asleep.<p>

Puck is (somehow for some reason) curled up on the radiator, soaking up the air conditioner. Mike is just sprawled out on the floor on top a makeshift pillow bed. Sam is in the same bed as Artie (he totally used the cripple card to get one) and Finn is snoring loudly.

Kurt glares. "How am I supposed to sleep on the bed with Sam and Artie? There is no room."

"You want to steal my spot?" Blaine offers. "I'll crash on the floor."

"No," Kurt shakes his head. "I am not sleeping in the same bed as Finn. I might kill him if he snores in my ear."

"Okay. Do you want to break the rules?"

"Haven't we already?"

Blaine walks over to the bed, and yanks the sheets off of Finn, who whines a little but rolls over and continues snoring. Kurt takes his lead and stealthy steals all the pillows that are left after Mike's bed.

"So, what, are we making a bed ourselves?"

But Blaine is looking at the sheets with a curious expression on his face. He suddenly grins at Kurt.

"I have a better idea."

He tiptoes over to the table and chairs, gently moving them around until they're all a good distance from each other. He drapes the first blanket over one of the chairs and the table, using a pillow to keep in place. He throws the next blanket over the pillow and other chair. A few more maneuverings, and he has a full fort.

Kurt stares. "You're such a kid, you know that."

"Excuse me? Do I not get super bonus points for being romantic?"

Kurt arches a brow and Blaine sighs. "'Built a fort out of sheets? Finally found you, my missing puzzle piece?"

And then Kurt is smiling and he's wrapping his arms around Blaine and kissing him.

"Ten million super bonus points."

They take turns in the bathroom, to change into pajamas and brush their teeth. Then the crawl into their little fort with all the pillows they have left.

It's dark inside, extremely intimate and private. They just lay there and stare at one another, their eyes adjusting easily to the lack of light. Suddenly, Kurt is giving a flash into the future: this is going to be their lives together one day. Just lying there at the end of a long day, nothing but each other.

When his eyes get too heavy to stay open, he rolls over and feels Blaine scoot closely, wrapping an arm around his waist and until he's spooning the taller boy. Kurt feels Blaine's warm breath on his neck, Blaine's nose nuzzled into his skin and Blaine's heartbeat drumming against his back.

He falls asleep peacefully.

* * *

><p>Blaine is woken the next morning by a loud voice calling his name.<p>

He blinks, wondering why it's not so bright before he realizes he's in the fort. He smiles lazily and rolls over, intending to get a few more hours sleep being the big spoon. Kurt, however, is missing. Blaine feels where Kurt was laying as if to make sure he wasn't there and his hand touches a piece of paper.

_Good Morning, honey. Thought it would be best to leave any "morning-after awkwardness" out and be gone when you woke up. Kidding! Took Rachel out for some adventuring. We'll be back before the competition. Love you. So much ~Kurt_

He smiles softly.

"Blaine…are you in the fort?"

He recognizes Mercedes' voice and reluctantly gets up, crawling out and wincing slightly as the bright light comes in contact with his eyes.

"What time is it?"

"It's eight. We're going to do some shopping."

"At eight in the morning?"

"Hasn't Kurt ever dragged you out on a Saturday morning special? I figured while Kurt and Rachel played hooky, we could do some bonding of our own."

"And if I refuse?" he asks with a playful smirk.

She shrugs. "I tell Finn you slept with Kurt."

He glares at her. She smiles sweetly right back. He stretches slightly to eliminate the kinks and glances at his roommates: Puck is still on the radiator and Mike is curled into a ball on the floor. Artie is, for some reason alone in bed and, when Blaine glances at the other, he chokes back a laugh.

Sam and Finn are curled up against each other, fast asleep.

"This is priceless," Blaine whispers.

He creeps around Mercedes over to the bed. He pokes both of them harshly. Their eyes fly open; they take in the bed, their close proximity, each other.

Then Finn freaks out and falls out of bed. This loud thud, coupled with Blaine and Sam's loud laughs wakes everyone else in the room.

"Sam! What are you doing in my bed?"

"Artie's a bed hog," Sam shrugs. "And Blaine was sleeping on the floor with Kurt so I just stole his spot."

"Oh. Okay. Wait," Finn pauses, "Blaine was on the floor with Kurt?"

Blaine pales. He gives Sam a look like 'thanks-a lot-you-need-to-distract-him-now-before-he-goes-into-protective-older-brother-mode-and-kills-me'.

"Mercedes!" Sam shouts loudly, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to kidnap Blaine," she grins at him. "Nice bed head."

He flushes but shoots her a grin right back. She shoves Blaine towards the bathroom with instructions to change, then slips outside to wait for him.

"Let's go shopping. I need to buy some souvenirs," she suggests as soon as he leaves the room.

They step out into the bright morning and walk until they find an inexpensive store. It's filled with touristy souvenirs. Blaine heads right for the T-shirts.

"You know," she says as he browses, "I'm kind of glad I stopped hating you."

"Me too," he assures.

"Because, you make my boo happy and that's all that matters. And…I consider you a friend now."

He grins at her. "Really? After all this time?"

"Shut up."

"You're my friend too, Mercedes. And, I'm glad you stopped hating me because that was exhausting."

"I have secrets with Kurt. A lot of secrets. Like, stuff I tell no one. And I even have a few with Rachel. I want to tell you something…but you need to promise not to tell anyone else."

"Not even Kurt?"

"Not even Kurt."

Blaine hesitates. He doesn't like keeping things from Kurt but it's not like he's lying. Unless Kurt ever asks him point blank what Mercedes' secret was.

"Okay."

She smiles, a genuine soft smile. "I'm dating Sam."

"Since when?"

"Prom. We danced practically all night and ended up talking even longer. I'd never really talked to him before, you know? First he was glee guy, then he was Quinn's guy, then Santana's. He's dorky but in a sweet way and…I really like him."

"Why haven't you told Kurt? He's your best friend."

"I'm going to tell him. I just…I wanted us to have something you know? It's not much but it's an apology for being a bitch to you before."

Blaine grins. "Well, I accept. Thank you, Mercedes."

They hug.

"You know, Kurt is probably going to tell you all this but since you're sharing developing news…Kurt and I did the 'I love you's'."

She smiles super wide. "That is so awesome!"

"Yeah," Blaine agrees, a smile on his face as well. "It really is."

* * *

><p>"I hear you're going to New York."<p>

Blaine looks up and smiles at Rachel. "Yeah. Did Kurt tell you?"

"He might have let it slip. With much details about your exchanged 'I-love-you's'. The three of us are going to have so much fun here!"

"What about Finn?"

She sighs. "I want a career, Blaine. A Broadway career here, in the only city that matters to me. I cannot stay in Lima with him," a pause, "no matter how much I love him."

"What's to say he won't come with? Did you even ask him if he was willing? Rach…he's crazy about you. I think he'd follow you."

She bites her lip and looks away. "And if he couldn't make it here?"

He shrugs. "Long distance isn't the worst thing in the world. Look, all I know is two weeks ago, you couldn't imagine your life without him. Now, you're moving on to bigger and better things? You need to make up your mind once and for all, Rachel: is Finn the one for you?"

* * *

><p>After the Vocal Adrenaline coach lets it slip that Mr. Schue is thinking about going onto Broadway, they all confront him and let him know that they understand. He needs to follow his dreams too.<p>

That's when he tells them that his dream is seeing them succeed. After a cheesy group hug, they finally bunker down and write their songs.

The theater is filled with show choirs from all over the country and enough guests to fill every seat. They take in the fact that they're here; they made it.

"So where did you and Rachel disappear to the other day?"

Kurt grins. "We might have had breakfast at Tiffany's. And, maybe, broke into the Wicked Theater."

Blaine stares. "You didn't."

"Sang 'For Good' right on stage. It was incredible."

Blaine laughs. "It sounds like it. I'm sort of jealous I missed it."

Kurt smiles sheepishly. "I'm sorry, it just seemed like such a Rachel thing, I-"

"It's fine. I actually hung out with Mercedes. We had…Blacedes time?"

"Don't try to mesh your names, you sound ridiculous."

"We'd be Klaine," Blaine says, ignoring him. "Or Blurt."

"We are neither because you are not meshing our names," Kurt pauses, "And we're totally Kurt CoBlaine."

"Ooh," Blaine nods. "Clever."

Mr. Schue comes up to them then, tells them to get backstage and get ready. Kurt and Blaine hold hands until they have to separate for the choreography.

"Kiss for luck?" Kurt offers.

"Kiss for luck."

They press their lips together, arms wrapped around each other. They don't break away until Finn clears his throat purposely.

* * *

><p>The first performance goes pretty well.<p>

Finn and Rachel sing their hearts out and near the end of the song, the rest of the club take their spots on stage. When the song is over, there's just silence. Kurt panics, thinking that the audience obviously hated it and now they're totally going to lose and oh-

There is the applause. Cool.

Finn and Rachel quickly take their places and the music for song two starts. Santana belts out her lyrics, accompanied by Brittany, who takes over the song and sings with Artie. Everyone else dances with all they have, because they can totally win this.

The applause at the end of song two is far greater and they even get a standing ovation. It's a wonderful and warm feeling, seeing an entire theater on its feet for them.

* * *

><p>They don't place.<p>

Apparently, that silence? Was because Finn and Rachel kissed on stage. Long and passionately where they definitely should not have kissed at all.

They get 12th and everyone blames the Finchel disaster because they were amazing and it's obviously their fault.

Santana almost kills them both; Quinn, Mike and Sam all have to hold her back. The rest of the trip is somber and the flight home is silent, everyone way too interested in their complimentary copies of sky mall.

Rachel flees out into the hallway to escape her wrath and Blaine follows. She's crotched down against the wall, her head in her hands. He sits down next to her.

"So…he kissed you?"

"Shut up," she mumbles.

"Still thinking about leaving him behind. Because, it sounds to me like he's not letting you go without a fight. Fancy dates in the city, kissing you in front of an audience. And Jesse. I totally give him props."

"Blaine, you are not helping."

"Yes I am. You want to be with him. I'm just giving you that little push."

"But…New York…"

He smiles softly at her. "I think four to an apartment is just the right amount."

* * *

><p>Burt and Carole are waiting at the airport. Kurt beams and rushes towards his father while Finn and Blaine follow behind, Finn because he was still upset and Blaine because he wanted to give Kurt a few moments.<p>

Carole hugs all three boys warmly and even kisses Blaine's forehead, causing him to blush slightly. Burt shakes his hand and smiles at him.

"Did you boys have fun?"

"It was amazing!" Kurt exclaims. "Dad, I got to sing on a Broadway stage!"

Kurt dominates the entire car ride with stories about the city, their competition, the flight, anything, really. Burt and Carole listen with bright smiles and even Finn manages to grin a couple times.

When they pull up to the Anderson house, Kurt is just finishing his story about the flight home. He and Blaine climb out of the car and, with Burt's help, get all his bags out of the trunk.

"Do you need help carrying them inside?" Kurt asks.

"Nah. I'll get Michael to help me. You get home, relax, spend time with your family."

"Kay," Kurt smiles. "Love you."

Blaine grins. "Love you too. Call me tonight?"

"Definitely."

Blaine glances at Burt, who's smiling softly, and throws caution to the wind, pressing a quick kiss to Kurt's lips.

The taller boy takes his time walking back to the car, obviously not wanting to be apart from his boyfriend. Burt rolls his eyes and all but shoves Kurt to the vehicle. Kurt glares and says something that Blaine can't make out. Burt says something back, causing Kurt to blush and nod.

Blaine grins and sends Kurt a text.

_What was that all about? With your dad? –B_

_He was teasing me about you and our 'I love you's'. Obviously, he approves –K_

The front door opens and Michael rushes out, almost taking Blaine out in a bone crushing hug.

"I missed you, big bro."

Blaine chuckles and ruffles his hair. "I missed you too."

Together, they take all Blaine's bags inside, where his parents are waiting. His mom hugs him tightly and kisses his forehead, much like Carole did (is that just a universal mother gesture) and his dad pulls him in for a quick hug.

They all sit in the living room and Blaine tells them everything; about the sights and the competition and only coming in 12th.

They all listen, smiling when they should and groaning when it's necessary. And Blaine can't help but sit back and think, '_this is my family' _with a pride and warmth that he hasn't had in a long time.

And that night, after dinner and more talking, when he's snuggled under the covers, he picks up his phone and calls Kurt.

Who answers on the second ring with a breathy, "Hey."

"Hey."

They stay up all night, talking about nothing and everything, alternating between Blaine's family and how New York bagels are; between their dreams for the future and what shirt Kurt might wear tomorrow.

And, as they both get so tired they can barely keep their eyes open, they just put their phones on speaker and snuggle further into the covers.

The last thing they both hear, the last conversation they exchange before sleep over takes them, is three simple words that carry so much more than anything else they've ever said.

"I love you."

* * *

><p>AN- So, I had planned that Kurt and Blaine would say 'i love you' in New York far before Glee did. No joke. I was planning it after Funeral and I thought, "I'ma have them say 'i love you'" and then they did in the episode. Which was adorable and totally sweet and I gasped the first time I saw it then proceeded to watch it like twenty more times.<p> 


	23. Epilogue

AN- Here we are guys: the final chapter. So, when I first started this fic and its predecessor, I had no idea that I would get a total of 800 reviews. Seriously. You have no idea how heart-warming and flattering it is. All my reviewers, your comments always made my day. It was so nice seeing this story through your eyes, your excitement, your guesses.

Thank you. Every last one of you. Thank you for sticking with me, whether you reviewed, read or both. You guys helped make this just as much as I did. So, thank you all.

I am not doing a season 3. I have no plans for it at all. I do have two AU's planned, both heavy on the Klaine with side pairings. And, Lauren put a little bug in my ear of doing oneshots that take place during the summer. So, you might be seeing some of those. Their titles will be the same format as these two: "Of Being Blank and Blanking Blank" and I will allude to them being part of this universe.

I need to cut this extremely lengthy AN. Once again: Thank you all.

* * *

><p>Kurt sighs. In contentment, of course, because he's here. In the backyard of the home he shares with his father, stepmother and Finn, watching as his friends laugh, joke, and just enjoy their time together.<p>

If you'd told him two years ago that he'd have Noah Puckerman and Santana Lopez in his own backyard because they actually wanted to be, he'd have called you crazy. If you told him two years ago that Finn Hudson would one day be his step brother, he would have scoffed and not listened because Finn was meant to be with him in the romantic sense.

And, if you would have told him two years ago that Blaine Anderson would become what he's pretty sure is his one true love, he would have walked away.

He looks over at Santana and Brittany, who are lounging together by the inflatable pool Finn had bought the previous week. They're both sitting in lawn chairs their pinkies intertwined. He smiles; their friendship looked like it was on the road to recovery.

In the pool were Finn, Puck and Sam (and Kurt was very much enjoying the view), roughhousing and splashing each other. He watches Sam climb out and walk over to Mercedes, who hands him a towel with a teasing smile.

Yeah, like Kurt didn't know something was going on there (and, yes, he would have known even if Mercedes hadn't told him right after New York).

Artie is talking with Mike and Tina by the fire pit that Burt had made. Kurt sees his eyes keep darting to Brittany and feels bad for him, flashing back to all those moments he spent watching Blaine with Jeremiah. Quinn's sitting with him. Kurt had been surprised that she accepted the invitation, but was pleased nonetheless. She might be a bitch but she was still part of their glee family.

Rachel is sitting with Lauren in lawn chairs on the other side of the pool, both their eyes on their very muscular boyfriends. They look like they're exchanging pleasent conversation (they both laugh loudly at one point) which Kurt is happy about; Rachel needs more friends in the club.

Kurt is on the patio, far away from the pool and protected by the cover of those candles that supposedly keep bugs far away. He glances at his watch; it's almost 8:00. He wonders how long before his dad and Carole kick everyone out.

Suddenly, someone sinks into the chair next to him.

"Hi. Whatcha doing all alone?"

Kurt looks at him, one eyebrow raised. "Really? You're really doing this?"

Blaine smiles. "Why don't you just play along? I promise I have a point."

After a moment, Kurt speaks with a smirk. "Avoiding people like you."

Blaine beams. "Why?"

"Because drunk people depress me," Kurt chuckles at that line because he made sure there would be no alcohol at this gathering whatsoever. Puck was upset but understanding.

"I'm not drunk," Blaine laughs.

"Right," Kurt goes to stand, just like he's supposed to. And Blaine grabs his wrist, just like he remembers.

Unlike the last time, he pulls Kurt onto his lap.

"Don't go. You're cute," he whispers into Kurt's ear.

"You're a dork," Kurt assures him.

"I saw you when I came in," Blaine says, ignoring him, "And I was like 'wow, he's cute'. I'm Blaine, by the way," his arms tighten around Kurt's waist, "Blaine Anderson."

"I'm Kurt," he pauses, giggling, "And I don't remember what I said next."

"Don't worry, I'll just skip to the important part."

"And what was that?"

"You really are pretty, you know."

Then he leans forward and kisses Kurt with all he's got. And Kurt wraps his arms around Blaine's neck and kisses back eagerly because it's Blaine. And it's fireworks and butterflies and he so very much loves this boy.

Footsteps onto the patio then a hard slap on Kurt's back causes him to pull away from Blaine and glare at Puck.

"This your boyfriend, Hummel?"

"Yes," Blaine announces. "Yes, he is," He smiles at Kurt's soft expression, "_That's_ what I should have said three summers ago."

"Blaine, I forgave you for that a long time ago."

"I know. But, I've always been meaning to fix it," Blaine admits sheepishly.

Kurt can't help but smile back. He shifts himself on Blaine's lap and watches Puck wander back to the pool area, this time stealing Rachel's chair who slips into the pool with Finn, Sam and Brittany. Blaine rests his chin on Kurt's shoulder and watches with him.

"These are our friends."

Kurt sighs. "I think I'm going to miss them when we go off to New York. Most of them. Hell, all of them."

Blaine chuckles. "We can always visit. And email and Skype. And, of course, you'll have me."

"Can you guys get a room?"

They turn twin glares onto Michael, who just grins winningly back at them.

"How in the world did he weasel his way over here?" Kurt asks for the fifth time that night.

"I told Blaine I had to get to know my new classmates," Michael explains innocently. "I _am_ going to be a freshman next year."

"Yeah. While we're all seniors, dumbo," Blaine retorts.

Michael shrugs. "Details."

Rachel walks over to them, towel drying her hair. "The water feels amazing, guys. Are you going back in, Blaine?"

Not for the first time, Kurt takes in Blaine's swimwear; red trunks that hang sort of low on his lips. And unfortunately his gorgeous chest is covered by a black tank top; though it does show off his biceps rather nicely.

"Depends. Is my super sexy boyfriend going?"

Kurt laughs. "You're funny."

Rachel turns to Michael. "Hello Michael. Were you planning on swimming?"

Michael sighs. "Rach, honey, we need to talk."

She shoots Blaine and Kurt a puzzled look. "Okay…"

"You're amazing. And you're gorgeous and we would be great together," Michael sighs. "But the truth is, I have to let you go. Finn…he really seems to care about you. And I can't stand in the way of that."

"Oh…that's very…noble of you, Michael."

Blaine and Kurt are trying to hold back laughs. Rachel kisses Michael on the cheek softly, then darts back to the pool.

"I also met someone," Michael admits when she's out of earshot.

"You're such a dog," Blaine ruffles his hair affectionately.

Michael sticks his tongue out at his older brother then scampers over to join Artie, Tina, Mike and Quinn, the latter whom he sits awfully close to.

"I think he's trying to go through all the glee club girls," Kurt remarks dryly.

Blaine up at something, then looks back at Kurt. "How attached are you to your outfit?"

Kurt looks at him. "Fairly…why?"

"If it got wet?"

"What are you-"

He cuts off with a scream as he's suddenly hoisted into the air by Finn and Puck, who march him over to the pool. He wriggles around and tries to break free as the pool looms closer.

"Finn, I will cook you breakfast for a month if you don't do this!"

Finn hesitates. Puck does not and suddenly Kurt is thrown into the cool water. Everyone around him laughs and, as he wipes wet hair off his face, he hears another splash and then strong arms around him. Blaine is grinning brightly at him, his shirt gone.

"You are in so much trouble," Kurt warns with a growl.

"But, I love you."

And then Kurt doesn't care if his clothes do get ruined. Because he really didn't work that hard one them. Because he's surrounded by all his friends and family.

But mainly because Blaine is pulling him close and then kissing him softly. And when they kiss, nothing else matters.

"I love you too," Kurt whispers.

Because he so totally does.

* * *

><p>AN- Wow. Final AN guys. So, did you all know Kurt makes his own clothes? It's written in some booklet with the season 1 DVD, I think. Idk. Just want to make that known because that only cements that Kurt will go into fashion when he gets to New York.<p>

Thank you all once again!


	24. Surprise

Anyone still here?

I have a surprise for you guys.

There's a season 3 coming.

=D


End file.
